The Lost Girl
by Qasim Hassan
Summary: AU: It is a time of conflict and uncertainty ten years after the rise of the Empire as Darth Vader hunts down the Rebels across the galaxy, only to find the mission he was sent on would bring about a dramatic change for himself and the future when he finds young Rey. Will it bring back the heart of a Skywalker or condemn yet another to darkness?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, I truly appreciate all of you who are interested in this story. Your support motivates me to continue this project, and I do hope more will follow, favorite, and review as I add new chapters. I want your thoughts and ideas so I can do a better job since this is really for you above all else. I love this universe and writing about it, I've learned so much from Star Wars and had awesome times reading others' work. For those of you beginning to read, do you have anything that makes you not want to read this story after the first chapter or so? Let me know by review or PM, it would be very helpful as a writer. Thanks and have a great day.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

* * *

Lord Darth Vader gazed out at the stars streaking by in hyperspace, prominently placed on the bridge of the mighty _Executor_ as though he were a spectre of the cold void itself. No one dared to interrupt the Dark Lord's observation since he had stormed onto his flagship in a foul mood and proceeded to kill the first person who had the misfortune of angering him with incompetence. The silence that hung over the various officers and crewmen was awkwardly broken when a young captain addressed his commander from behind.

"E.T.A. to the planet is six hours milord. Should I have the men prepare your shuttle?"

"No, Captain Piett. I will take my own fighter." Vader replied shortly.

Sensing he was no longer needed, Piett quickly turned away and the Sith returned to his thoughts once more.

' _What could possibly possess the Emperor to send me to this wasteland?_ ' Vader was only familiar with the desert world of Jakku due to the highly secretive Imperial research facilities stationed there. His master had communicated to Vader in no uncertain terms that he was to immediately travel to Jakku and seek out the source of the Force anomaly he had perceived in his meditations. In the midst of a campaign to wipe out various cells of the Rebel Alliance around the Outer Rim, he was frustrated by what seemed to be a fruitless task which diverted his attention from the greater conflict at hand. After all, in the decade since the rise of the Empire he had personally seen to it that the last remnants of the Jedi were swept away as order was finally restored to a beleaguered galaxy. There could be no presence capable of standing against the power of the dark side now, but for the festering Rebellion that was growing every day. In truth though, the place reminded him too much of Tatooine and the haunting memories of Skywalker under the twin suns.

Clenching his fist, Vader pushed away the thoughts of his former self and strode out of the bridge to rest in his private meditation sphere for the remainder of the voyage.

* * *

The hot sand dunes beneath Luke Skywalker burned his feet as he ran blindly, terrified by the rampaging Sand People he just barely escaped from. His blonde hair was swept over his forehead and his eyes burning with tears from the image in his mind, that of his Uncle Owen being smashed in the chest by a gaffi stick while Aunt Beru screamed for the boy to run away. He had pleaded desperately to help protect her, unwilling to leave behind the only family he had ever known but ultimately fled once she told him that he had to live for his father. The sounds of their screams and the attackers' bestial cries echoed in Luke's head as he finally fell to the ground, and in a wild impulse called out through the Force, ' _Ben, help me!_ ', before he lost consciousness.

In the years he had spent in solitude on Tatooine, Obi-Wan Kenobi had only allowed himself to interact with the outside world on brief visits to the Lars' homestead where he would watch Luke grow each time as well as stops in Mos Eisley for drinks and supplies. He was dedicated to protecting Anakin's son from afar; he was the galaxy's only hope now. For all the valiant efforts by the Rebel Alliance, only a powerful Jedi Knight could be trained to strike at the heart of the darkness… to right the wrongs of his former pupil, friend, and brother who Kenobi so utterly failed.

Obi-Wan placed his hand on his forehead tiredly, looking around the cantina for any signs of trouble. Noting the sight of an eerily familiar Wookiee who sat beside a young smuggler in the far corner of the room, he turned back to his tall glass which now stood empty. It would have once been unthinkable for the Jedi Master to willingly go to such a wretched hive of scum and villainy, yet he found one of the few pleasures left for him was to simply drink away his woes. Ready to order another round to quench his thirst, he suddenly felt a keen sense of danger as though something was going horribly wrong. Focusing his thoughts on the threat, he realized with paralyzing fear that it was emanating from Luke. He was in mortal peril and had reached out to him! Bolting from his seat he dashed out of the cantina, drawing some stares and whispers from the crowd but he hardly paid any mind to it. Singularly determined, Obi-Wan jumped onto his old landspeeder and took off for the Jundland Wastes as the suns began to set down over the planet.

* * *

A Sith Lord was not supposed to be enslaved to his emotions, his memories, or his past. Despite the length of time since Darth Vader had been the man known as Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight and husband to Padme Amidala, he could not fall to sleep without being assaulted by brutal visions of his duel with Kenobi or painful encounters with his dead wife. So like most nights, Vader sat quietly in his meditation quarters with his helmet removed to allow a brief reprieve from the utter confinement that defined his existence. In the early days of his apprenticeship to Darth Sidious, the newly christened Sith would be tortured by his Master with mental invasions that aroused the darkest and most intimate moments of his life as Skywalker. After satisfying the sadistic Emperor that he had overcome the weakness of attachment to the people he had loved, he would try to truly leave behind all that he had lost on Mustafar to no avail. The dragon still breathed in the shadows of his lonely heart, reminding Vader of his failure to protect his family and that he was once more a being chained to a Master.

He let the dark side of the Force surround his essence as it fueled the rage and hatred burning inside him, and he kept at this for some time until he was struck by a ring of terror from across the galaxy which seemed to come from a particularly luminous presence. This momentary interruption flashed by in a fraction of a second, but the reverberations could be heard clearly even from the far reaches of space. Vader could tell that whatever the source was, it would inevitably lead him to the objective of his mission on Jakku. If this disturbance was any indication, he may well have found a prodigy worthy of being his apprentice. And he was more than ready to crush the Rebellion and claim the mantle of Sith Master.

* * *

Heat. It was all Luke could comprehend as he regained consciousness, while the sensation of the rough, hot sand all over him caused severe pain and discomfort. He barely registered the loud whirring of the landspeeder racing towards him, nor did he see the hooded figure who placed his hand on the boy's head. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up, surprised first by the lack of bright sunlight glaring down on him and once he focused by the sight of an old friend.

"Ben…" Luke breathed, his throat dry from exhaustion.

"Young Luke, are you alright?"

"I, I'm fine, sir. But my aunt and uncle. what happened to them? The Sand People attacked and I ran… I didn't know what -" he asked frantically, his blue eyes darting around wildly as if searching for the homestead.

Obi-Wan placed a hand on Luke's shoulder, "I'm so sorry, son. There was nothing that could be done." he had not seen the evidence himself, but he knew it to be true. Lying to the boy was impossible, no matter how much it hurt to say the words.

Luke simply stared at the man in disbelief for a few seconds, "No, they can't have." he said tearfully, though he could feel the solemn acceptance in his mind beginning to form. "NOOOO!" It was as though his entire universe had just collapsed, the heart-wrenching loss destroying his innocence as grief took over. He slumped into the arms of Obi-Wan, who held the boy tightly as he had once done for Anakin.

When Luke finally recovered enough to let Obi-Wan help him stand, he asked quietly "What now? I don't have any family, nowhere to go Ben."

"You will always have a place with me, Luke. You may not realize it yet, but the Force is with you. I will take you in, as your father would have wished."

"Ben, who was my father? Did you know him?"

"A good question, one that must wait however. The night approaches and the Sand People are relentless. We must head to my home for now."

Luke shook his head and grabbed Obi-Wan's cloak, "I can't just leave Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen there, they deserve a proper burial."

Although his better judgment cautioned against it, he felt tremendous sorrow for Luke and felt it was his responsibility to honor this one request.

"Very well, let's hurry then." he went back to the speeder and Luke joined in the passenger seat as they made for the Lars homestead.

* * *

Vader boarded his TIE Advanced fighter as soon as the _Executor_ dropped out of hyperspace, impatient to encounter the special Force signature on the planet. Upon arrival to the surface, he observed the massive debris and relics of battles from the Clone Wars ranging from battle droid carriers to whole _Venator_ -class Republic cruisers. He was faintly surprised that he had not known before of such a monumental clash during the civil war. Perhaps it had come during the waning days when he had been focused on eliminating the Jedi and Separatist leaders. The sensors alerted him to the existence of a few remote settlements around his position, and he disembarked after landing on an unmarked area of the desert. He did not want attention from the few Imperial officials on the planet or locals for that matter.

He allowed the Force to guide his movements, gliding through with enhanced speed towards his destination. As he reached a large hill overlooking the apparent target, Vader saw the outline of a scavenger town with relatively few inhabitants or markets. Deciding to remain in stealth while exploring the place, he called on the dark side to wrap his presence among the shadows so no ordinary person could detect him. Relying on instinct, he followed the path which revealed itself piece by piece until he was standing alone in front of a broken, sprawled out tank which had a hole that led into the interior. Vader activated his lightsaber and cut through an entrance large enough for him to fit in, stepping inside the vehicle with ease. He carefully illuminated the room with the crimson blade, showing a small brunette girl huddled asleep in the corner on the makeshift bed where she restlessly tossed around like in a nightmare. She couldn't be older than seven standard years old by his estimate. The Sith Lord sensed fear and anger projecting strongly from the girl, as well as her astonishing Force potential.

' _Indeed, you are powerful as the Emperor has foreseen.'_ Vader was tantalized by the prospect of training the child in the ways of the Force, to have the key to defeating Sidious in his hand. But how would he be able to take the girl as an apprentice without earning the Emperor's wrath? If he could convince his master of the growing thorn in their side the Rebel Alliance posed, then he would have reason to prepare a loyal right hand who would serve the Empire alongside him. He was determined not to let such an opportunity slip through his grasp, not when the alternative was killing the girl or presenting Sidious a replacement for Vader himself.

He walked towards the girl who now had awoken, her brown eyes gazing in awe at the Dark Lord. She seemed curious and frightened by the mysterious figure, as though she had already heard the menacing breathing and seen the intimidating weapon of the Sith.

"I saw you in my dreams. Who are you?" the girl questioned hesitantly.

Vader's shock was well-hidden behind the expressionless mask, "Who I am is not for you to know now. I am here to claim you, child. Tell me your name." he turned off his saber.

"Rey. My name is Rey. Why do you want me?"

"You have something I want, something I can make you better at. Together, we will accomplish much. It is your destiny, Rey." he pronounced assuredly.

She was a lonely child and longed for a parental figure in her life, that was obvious to Vader. He could exploit this desire to bring the girl closer to him, form an attachment that would ensure her loyalty to him over anyone else.

Rey went beside the towering Darth Vader, reaching out with her tiny hand to clutch his cape. She looked pitiful in her dusty, torn dress with her hair dotted by sand, yet Vader saw only a promising future that may finally bring redemption to his fragmented soul.

"I want to come with you." she declared bravely.

"Good. Follow me." he turned to leave and she trailed behind, never looking back except to put a stormtrooper doll in her pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome readers, I hope for those of you still interested that this has been a worthwhile for you to look at. I regret that I abandoned my other two stories from before, but I want to begin a new one which is more fulfilling for me and I believe is better material for you all. I would greatly appreciate any reviews, I want to hear your thoughts! Please follow and favorite if you enjoy, and have a nice day wherever you are!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

* * *

The overwhelming air of death made Luke feel nauseous as he saw the cruel reality of his worst fears, in the form of the mangled bodies of his aunt and uncle. The boy staggered against the wall, unable to breathe or think anything but a single word: ' _How?'_ How could anyone, even as savage as the Tuskens, do this to a peaceful family? Now, hot anger began to boil in his blood at the thought of the monstrous attackers. He wanted to make them suffer for taking away from him the only people who he ever loved.

He then was shaken from his dark thoughts once Obi-Wan patted his shoulder gently.

"I know what you're feeling right now, young one. It's natural to react with rage and hate when we are victims of such senseless violence. But if we are to deal with tragedy, we have to first let go of the darkness in our hearts or else we risk becoming no better than those who hurt us. Do you understand, Luke?"

Crystal blue eyes that seemed to take him back to his days with another blond boy on Tatooine looked up at him with visible pain and misery, but he nodded in agreement.

"There's a space outside the house where my grandmother is buried. We should wrap them up and lay them next to her." Luke explained, wiping a tear from his cheek.

The two set about the morbid task, hoping to leave the grisly scene before nightfall.

When Obi-Wan noticed the boy was kneeling beside a small marker in the ground, he couldn't help but wonder what exactly had happened to Anakin's mother all those years ago. His Padawan had returned from the planet as a different man, like some event permanently began him down the dark path once Shmi Skywalker died. He would not let the son of Anakin and Padmé be seduced to evil this time. The freedom of the galaxy depended on it.

* * *

Power, the lust of ruling the galaxy as a strong, benevolent emperor had driven Vader since his rebirth. Having been betrayed by the Jedi Order along with his closest friend and secret lover, he abandoned the pathetic notions of morality and blind devotion which had cost Anakin dearly. If war was necessary to bring about prosperity and order to the people of the Empire, he had no qualms in ravaging whole worlds to do so. By serving the greater plan to usurp Palpatine's throne, it was easy to justify his actions so that he could break free of the bonds which held him back all his life. When his reign took place, people everywhere would appreciate the stability and growth he brought to the entire Empire. Slavery, crime, and injustice would be rooted out thanks to the actions of one all powerful man.

Today however, he merely sought to teach his first lesson to Rey. After they arrived in Vader's personal hangar, he discreetly went to a hidden training center in the lower levels of the Star Destroyer. Although the girl willingly obeyed Vader thus far, she remained unsure of his real intentions. The Sith Lord was preparing to give her an initial trial until she spoke up herself.

"Are you going to hurt me?"

"No, though I do not promise you will always be safe. I will protect you, but you must prove your commitment to me before I choose to make you my student. Are you ready to start a new life child?"

Feeling more confident that the black-clad figure was giving her a chance to have a better life outside of Jakku, she replied "Yes, I want to learn from you."

"From now, I am your Master. I will show you the power of the dark side, Rey." he proceeded to levitate an idle training probe and bring it to the forefront of the girl's vision. It began to buzz to life, and Rey was startled by the new foreign object that appeared to be targeting her.

"Wait!" she cried before rolling behind a large crate for cover at the last instant. The girl's hands were trembling, and she had to force herself to stay calm. Her Master would not help her unless she could defend herself. She was strong, she had to be to survive alone on Jakku as long as she did. Concentrating her mental energies on the gleaming hilt attached to the Sith's belt, she summoned the huge blade to her open hands. While it was hardly appropriately sized for her to wield, she unconsciously drew on her Force talents to augment her grip. Deciding to confront the droid directly, she stepped out from her hiding spot and attempted to deflect the rapidly incoming blaster fire. One bolt barely missed as it singed a strand of her dark hair while she moved clumsily towards the probe with quick steps. Eventually another shot did hit its mark, burning her fair skin and eliciting a scream of pain from the girl. Nonetheless she stayed steady and lunged forward with stunned fury to cleave through the metal. Finished, she turned around to face the passive Dark Lord and glared at him. She had succeeded in the first test as his apprentice. What Rey didn't notice was the hint of yellow at the corners of her eyes, nor could she see the incredible challenges that lied ahead for both of them.

* * *

Obi-Wan once believed he had been a good father to Anakin just as Qui-Gon had been the caring parent for him, only to have those images of harmony and love shattered by Anakin's fall to the dark side. He realized soon after he had never been enough for the boy, too critical and dogmatic when it came to his training and the Jedi Code. It was clear that Anakin had unique needs compared to most Padawans, craving attention and affection from his Master for whatever he did. Unfortunately, by often neglecting to praise him more and trying to contain his burgeoning arrogance, he created a sort of distance between himself and Anakin that made the young man feel like he could not confide in the Jedi Master on his personal life. Whatever sins Anakin was guilty of, he played an important role in pushing him towards becoming Darth Vader and then erased any hopes of saving his brother on Mustafar by following Padmé there.

It was Luke who found the nerve to finally talk as they sat together in Kenobi's sparsely furnished living quarters.

"Ben, how did you know where to find me? Did you hear my voice?"

The older man regarded the boy carefully, wondering whether it was the right moment to reveal his true identity.

"Luke, I must confess that you do not know much about me and you now have the right to understand what our connection is." he began, stroking his graying beard pensively. "During the Clone Wars, I knew your father as a brave warrior and a good man. We fought beside each other on numerous occasions as Jedi Knights, guardians of the Republic for over a thousand generations."

"A Jedi? I thought they were just a myth, Uncle - my uncle told me you were just a crazy old wizard who followed their religion." Luke asked, confused by the conflicting views.

"I assure you, young one, the Jedi are very much real. It was likely your uncle did not want you to pursue the life of one, like your father before you." Obi-Wan's tone at the end sounded strangely mournful.

"What happened to my father then? Did he die in battle?" his eyes were lit with curiosity.

"The last I saw of him, your father was mortally wounded and I fled the planet before it was too late for all of us. I do not think it is possible he survived." Obi-Wan resolved to keep the fate of Anakin hidden from the boy.

Luke's brief excitement was deflated, as he tried to imagine what he would do now without the moisture farm or parents to watch over him.

"What is the Force?" he asked.

"The Force is what gives a Jedi his powers, it is his guide through the darkness, his connection to all other living things in the universe. You have an amazing affinity with the Force, and I am able to help you harness that ability for good. It is a great thing to ask of you, Luke, but I wish for you to accept my mentorship in the ways of the Jedi." he offered the steps to becoming like the father he had always dreamed about. There was no doubt what he would do.

"Yes Ben, I would like that. I will do this for my aunt and uncle, so I can do right by them. I think they would have wanted me to do this."

"You have heart, son. I will do my best to instruct you while we travel to find someone from the past… someone I should have seen a long time ago."

Still full of questions, Luke sensed the man was tired and not eager to answer more of his queries.

Obi-Wan stood up and waved his hand to the bedroom, "Get some rest, Luke. We have a long day ahead of us."

Luke too was exhausted and complied, "Good night Ben." before closing the door behind him.

* * *

Darth Vader had a lot on his mind, even for the supreme commander of the Imperial military as he moved through the corridors of the _Executor_ in a significantly better mood than when he departed earlier. The raw power on display from the girl was immensely pleasing to see, she would indeed be a brilliant apprentice. He could already imagine the terror they would inspire in the fledgling Rebellion, even if the traitors grew in numbers by a hundredfold they would be doomed at the hands of Vader and the girl. The Emperor would be hard pressed to refuse Vader permission to train Rey with more systems turning from the Empire every day. Still, it was an imminent conversation he was not looking forward to.

He remembered the look of hurt on the child's face as she dropped the lightsaber to the floor and fell against the wall, helpless and not knowing what her Master was about to do. He had stepped in front of the girl and congratulated her on earning a place at his side. Rey felt a new emotion coursing through her at his words: pride. She had never known appreciation in any way before, and it filled her with joy that such an important person had taken her under his wing. Whoever her Master was, she could feel the respect he held for her and trusted him to take care of her even if it meant struggling. After all, her entire existence had been empty and harsh until this man gave her dreams of something greater than she knew. So she let Vader carry her to his own private apartment before she went straight to sleep when he tenderly laid her small form on the firm mattress. The Dark Lord had genuinely surprised himself at the level of care he handled the little girl with, almost as though she were the daughter he had predicted Padmé was carrying.

' _No, you killed that unborn child just like you killed her. And if you let Rey become anything more than an apprentice, you will lose her too.'_ he reminded himself bitterly.

Frustrated by his line of thinking, Vader considered what were the implications of being the girl's Master. Would he conceal her presence from the Imperial forces until she was ready to enter combat with him? And how would he develop her talents without gaining the Emperor's suspicions? He was so tuned in to his mind that he hardly realized he had found his way back to the command bridge, where Admiral Ozzel was directing operations from in the Sith's absence.

"Milord, we're ready to move on your orders. I take it your mission went according to plan?" the man agitated Vader greatly with his stupid behavior at times.

"That is irrelevant Admiral. Is there anything urgent I should be aware of?" clearly demanding a fast response.

"Oh yes, the Emperor sent a priority signal to communicate with you immediately." he blurted out anxiously, knowing Vader loathed the reports to Palpatine.

Vader didn't bother to reply, heading with haste to the specialized holo-communications chamber built for his use.

Bracing himself for an unpleasant call, he keyed in to contact Sidious from his throne room on Coruscant. He kneeled in supplication as the larger than life projection of the ancient, ghastly face framed by his cowl appeared over him within seconds.

"Lord Vader, how kind of you to finally entertain my summons. I sincerely hope you have an adequate explanation for your insolence." his sickly voice carried the not so subtle hint of upcoming punishment.

"Forgive me, my Master. I was doing as you commanded of me, and your intuitions were accurate."

"Tell me then, a child of the Force?" Sidious' eyes glowing yellow with anticipation.

"Yes, I found a young girl with tremendous potential. She is with me now as my apprentice." he elected not to inform him that her connection perhaps even surpassed his.

"An apprentice…" his Master commented, "Did you expect I would tolerate such a treacherous act, my friend?" the sarcasm dripping from him like poison.

"Master, the rebels are -"

"SILENCE! The rebellion is an _insignificant_ uprising which you have yet to find the answer to, as I seem to recall. You are making me wonder how much your heart is into this battle Vader, considering how zealous you were in pursuing the last of the Jedi and your former Master." he punctuated his rant with a blast of Force lightning that staggered the Dark Lord who put his hands on the floor to stay up.

"My allegiance is to you alone, and I will end the Rebel Alliance _myself_ once their cells are located. The girl can be my weapon just as you have the Hands to serve you, she will not interfere with the Rule of Two. She is not a threat to your rule under my tutelage, but we cannot waste her power when the Jedi may wait patiently for another child to challenge us."

The Emperor watched Vader silently for a while, contemplating the idea of giving his apprentice the instrument by which he could overthrow him. Sidious was reluctant to let Vader, now more machine than man, take control ever since the reconstruction which rendered him forever inferior to himself. He would have to remain wary and play the long game as always to counteract the possibility for now until he was certain of a proper heir.

"So be it, Darth Vader. The girl is yours to train as you see fit. Return to Imperial Center at once for Empire Day, we will discuss future plans there."

"As you wish." his breathing was ragged and the pain excruciating in his limbs from his Master's assault.

The hologram faded away, leaving Vader once more to his ruminations.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers, I know I said I wouldn't be continuing this story after once again seeing low figures for viewership and no reviews. However, thanks to one kind reader who posted his/her thoughts about my decision I have determined to keep writing this story for as long as I enjoy doing so and others are into it as well. The truth is that like many authors on this website, the only thing that motivates me to keep creating is the knowledge other fanfiction readers like my work and they show their support with reviews, follows, and favorites. I don't expect or deserve brilliant ratings on the story but without any sign that people are _actually_ reading this I lose the sense of fulfillment I need. My sincere apologies if I disappointed any of you, and I hope you will continue to read (or if you're new then please review)! Thanks, and have a nice day.

* * *

There were days when Vader finally felt as though he had become invulnerable in his Sith armor, a force of nature with superhuman speed, strength, agility, and resilience that struck fear into the hearts of every being he encountered. Yet at the moment, all he could feel was agonizing fire coursing through his damaged body from the wrath of his Master's lightning which left him on his knees. While physical torment and discomfort had been regular parts of his life as a Dark Lord, the sheer fury behind the Emperor's punishment was enough to reduce Vader to a subservient slave just as he had always been. That fact fueled his rising anger and hatred of the old man, and he lashed out at whatever was in the vicinity with a Force crush that shook the entire room. Barely recovering from the torturous pain in his muscles and joints, he made an immense effort to just stand straight for a few seconds. He had no time to observe the effects of his rage because then a child's voice rang in his mind with surprising clarity.

' _Master! What happened to you?'_

Vader was relieved no one was around to witness the scene as the sound of his phantom breathing seemed to stop for a second, and he stiffened in utter disbelief. The girl surely could not have established a Force bond to him in such a short period, much less telepathically communicate with the Sith Lord. It was another feat which seemed to only further confirm his theory that she was indeed a specially endowed child of the Force to fill the void left by the massive drain of life energy from the fallen Jedi. How fitting that he was the benefactor of their demise, their sacrifice was only serving to add to the Sith's dominance over the galaxy with this girl now under his control.

' _Do not worry yourself, Rey. I am just fine... You must return to sleep immediately. I will come see you in the morning, young one.'_ Vader tried to hide the storm of emotions pulsing within, giving a false impression of security to her.

' _Okay Master. Good night.'_ He closed the connection, still reeling from the brief mental conversation. For the first time in what seemed to be an eternity he had engaged with another person in a manner he might have done as Anakin with someone he cared about. That could not be possible though, Skywalker was dead! But there were undeniably the hints of sentiment in his words to the little girl, as though he wanted nothing more than to make sure she felt calm and safe. Was Rey really just an apprentice or something more? Darth Vader was consumed by conflict over the idea of opening his heart to the child, letting her heal the gaping wound in his soul with her pure, innocent presence.

' _No, you lost the right to that. She should never be yours, for you are the monster who takes the lives of mothers and children without remorse. What kind of father would you even be?'_

Feeling on the brink of insanity, he walked swiftly out of the room and began pacing towards the personal medical bay where he would deal with the woes plaguing him. He was uncertain what might happen if he didn't.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi had not seen a day pass in which he did not remember in some form the fateful meeting on Mustafar with Anakin - no, Vader. He sometimes wondered to himself how things might have been different if he stayed in the ship to let Padmé get through to her husband. Of course he had been oblivious to the details of their relationship at the time, merely assuming that they were lovers and that Anakin was too far gone to be trusted with his close friend. He now understood that it was a terrible mistake to arouse the man's jealousy and betrayal by showing up there, and so when Padmé disappeared from the Polis Massa medcenter with her daughter Leia to the dismay of Grand Master Yoda and Senator Bail Organa it came as no shock for Obi-Wan. The path he chose had cost her the love of her life, an error in judgment perhaps beyond forgiving even for the woman who once respected and trusted his counsel. The loss of her friendship, the heartbreaking descent of his brother towards the dark side, and the deaths of virtually the only family he had known broke Obi-Wan at the core. In spite of the warnings against attachment, the greatest connections he had in the galaxy being violently and irrevocably torn away was more traumatic than any horrific battle the Jedi Master had fought in. The images of Anakin burning in the fires of Mustafar were enough to convince him he had failed completely in training the boy he had been entrusted with. This made the mission he was about to go on all the more challenging, not considering the rather significant fact Luke would be accompanying him on this journey towards redemption.

As Kenobi sat at the circular table in the living room drinking his ritual morning blend of tea, reminiscing on the past and looking at what the future might hold, the tousled haired boy entered the space with a curious expression.

"Hello Ben."

"Well, good morning Luke. I hope you slept well, because we must begin our travels soon. I'm afraid time is of the essence with the currents of the Force as they are." he referred to the huge shift that had occurred last night, one he had been unable to decipher as promising or foreboding of worse to come.

"Do you know where we're going?" Luke appeared eager to get on the move.

Obi-Wan replied, "I have an idea. First, let us eat and maybe start our first lesson together. Does that sound good?"

The boy nodded, and helped himself to find some of the foodstuffs the older man stored in the closet. Satisfied with the box of cereal and carton of blue milk he retrieved, he went next to Obi-Wan to have some much needed breakfast. While Ben's home was comfortable if somewhat confined, everything felt surreal to him even after hours of rest to settle his emotions. Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru were truly gone, lost under the sands of Tatooine forever. And his father had been a Jedi, and now Ben said he could become one too! In the face of tragedy and sadness, Luke wanted to focus on the optimistic view of what would happen.

Once they were done with their meals, Obi-Wan headed towards the door and beckoned for Luke to follow. Running out into the hot morning sun, he looked to the robed Jedi Master for instructions.

"Today I will introduce you to the lightsaber, the weapon of a Jedi Knight. It is a powerful but precise instrument in the hands of the user, one that requires skill from many hours of practice and the proper mode of thinking to be most effective. It is not as random or unrefined as a blaster, rather a blade which is designed to be wielded by the Jedi in defense of peace and justice." he gestured to the hilt resting in his palm.

"Can I see it?" Luke asked, eyes wide with fascination at the mysterious saber.

"Yes, be careful though. It is not to be played with as you would with a toy, Luke." he offered the weapon to him, and the boy accepted happily.

Sensing his question, Obi-Wan explained "This was your father's lightsaber, before he was killed. I took it upon myself to preserve it in case it should call to a new master. I believe that would be you, and with time I am confident you will be a great swordsman like your father." he smiled gently, hoping Luke would enjoy the compliment.

"When will I start using this, Ben? This is so… _wizard_!" he exclaimed impatiently.

"Don't worry, son. I imagine there will be time to train you in the Jedi ways during our voyage."

"Oh, where exactly are we going?" he looked up at Obi-Wan.

"I do not fancy going to this place with you, however it is the most efficient way for us to get off-planet. Our destination is the Mos Eisley Cantina, a wretched hive of scum and villainy. That being said, I know of a being who may be willing to assist us."

Within moments, they were in the landspeeder and off to visit the infamous city for the last time.

* * *

Rey was not one to get easily frightened as she had demonstrated to her Master, the spirit of a survivor ingrained into her from years spent on Jakku with only her instincts to rely on. Nevertheless, she was startled from her slumber by the intense bolt of pain that she sensed from the man who called himself Darth Vader leaving her worried about the state of her new guardian. The eruption of the Force that followed caused her to recoil in fear, even though it came from far across the _Executor_. Tears welling in her dark brown eyes, she attempted to talk to her Master by focusing on his presence and found her entrance into his raging thoughts.

After he reassured Rey that all was well, she felt slightly better than before. Settling back under the silky sheets and resting her small head on the firm pillow, she began to dream of flying her own starfighter, dueling Vader with her own red lightsaber, and so much more in between. This lasted only shortly though, until a loud thud woke her again. Her mind was still processing all the strange and amazing images from her visions when a terrible warning flashed by. Her Master was badly hurt, slumped against the wall in a dimly lit corridor. She had to go help him!

Leaping out of the bed, Rey went as fast as her legs could manage in the general direction of the Sith Lord. She traversed the maze of halls without a thought, using her innate abilities to guide her towards him. She at last came to a halt around the corner as she ran into the form of a young man dressed in the uniform of an Imperial Navy officer. Her petite body was knocked over to the floor by the collision, while the officer unceremoniously had his cap removed.

"What in the name of the gods are you doing here?" he demanded. "This is no place for a child to be running around."

"I'm sorry, sir! It's Vader, he's in trouble and I have to go find him. Please let me go." she pleaded desperately.

"Are you absolutely certain? Lord Vader will not be pleased if this is a false alarm." he remained skeptical but was moved by the genuine panic from the girl.

"I know it, he needs me now. I can take you there if you want."

"Alright, double time it is. I'm right behind you…" he trailed off.

"Rey, I'm Rey. Come on!" she dashed off into the next hall.

* * *

Darth Vader had become accustomed to the regular maintenance and health checks that were implemented by the Emperor for keeping the Sith in optimal physical condition. He strongly preferred the use of droids to forgo the unnecessary human interaction with fools who had no idea how to treat him. However, he was forced to submit to annual examinations by the well known Doctor Aphra, who had earned her position as Vader's personal caretaker through cunning and charms that most men would have considered very appealing. With this uniquely lethal patient, she had to temper her normally carefree attitude with a professional air that the Dark Lord expected of his staff. The moment she saw Vader being literally dragged into the doctor's office, she knew something was awfully wrong with the whole situation. Especially when one of the procession was a little girl of about six years in a worn out dress.

"My goodness, get Lord Vader to the table immediately!" she shouted to the medical assistants nearby.

She regarded the child with interest, not knowing how she ended up with Vader. There seemed to be an aura around her like the Sith himself. Remembering to keep this observation in mind, she proceeded to look at Vader's suit. The lights on his chest were flickering wildly, a sign of one of the Emperor's less than pleasant sessions.

Aphra frowned, "Prepare the cardiac operator and respiration system for intensive repairs. He will be staying here for tonight."

"What's happening to him? Is he going to be okay?" a small hand was patting the Doctor's back.

She turned, unable to find a response to the girl who was for some reason so concerned about the well-being of Vader.

"Well, I promise he will be fine soon enough but for now he's too weak to live on his own. We must restart the life support and then hope he makes a speedy recovery as usual."

"Why did someone do this to him? He was just taking care of me and I can't lose him already." she sounded so scared and helpless as though he was her savior.

The doctor sighed, wishing her life had not become even more complicated now with the girl alongside Vader. Was she related to him somehow? As for why he was in this state, she had her suspicions about what had occurred, none she desired to tell a young child.

Thankfully, the captain interrupted, "I presume Lord Vader is fine in your hands, Doctor?".

"Of course Piett. Do you have any idea where the girl should be?"

He simply glanced at Rey knowingly, sure the loyal girl would not abandon him until she saw that he was better. It was strangely heartening to know even a child found the terrifying Sith Lord to be a person worth saving. For the most part he deeply respected him for his bravery and believed in the fight they were in against the Rebellion, so he sincerely prayed for Vader to return to action in short order. Certainly, he loathed the prospect of the pretentious Admiral Ozzel barking commands to underlings on the bridge for any extended period.

"I think it would be best to simply let Rey stay here, and wait for Vader to decide what to do." he advised.

Aphra seemed to understand the girl's feelings as well, indicating she could remain in the medical bay within a different room. After Rey and Piett departed the critical care unit, she placed her hands on the Sith's helmet to unveil the man behind the mask once more, ready for what would be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story so far, I especially enjoyed seeing the reviews for the last chapter. I hope you will continue to have a good time with the story, please follow or favorite if you haven't already. Have a great day wherever you are!

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

The sound of music floated around the cantina when Obi-Wan and Luke made their entrance, trying to avoid any unwanted attention from some of the unsavory characters who were present. He directed the boy to come with him at the end of the bar then ordered a couple of non-intoxicating beverages. The Jedi was fully aware of the stares being aimed at the farmboy who was clearly out of place in such a rough and tumble environment, but kept his attention on the Wookiee who he was acquainted with from the Clone Wars. He thought back to the last weeks of the Republic when Master Yoda had gone to Kashyyyk to campaign with the 501st and he left Coruscant to chase down General Grievous on Utapau, saying goodbye to his former Padawan for the final occasion. Who could have predicted the turn of events which brought down the Jedi Order and the democracy they had safeguarded for thousands of years?

Luke tried to hide his uneasiness by taking some sips from the drink in his hand, only to sense another pair of eyes on his back. There was a tense silence around him, most of the chatter coming from the booths at the edges of the room. He jerked his head in surprise when a loud roar burst out from behind them, and everyone looked towards the mighty Wookiee who was growling angrily to the legendary bounty hunter Boba Fett with the same young scoundrel alongside him.

He could hear the Mandalorian's deep monotone voice saying, "There'll be a price on your head if you don't come up with the goods soon, Solo. I suggest you and your friend get some business done before I'm on your tails."

"Tell Jabba he'll have his money when I find the right opportunity. And let him know the best pilot in the galaxy would appreciate a little break for his successes here and there." the cocky man appeared unafraid of Fett, at least with his companion lumbering over them.

Not inclined to continue the talks, the bounty hunter nodded and marched out of the cantina with only a swift look over his shoulder on the way.

"I believe that's our signal to get to negotiating a permanent move. Let's go, Luke." Obi-Wan quietly informed him.

They made their way to the table with the Wookiee and smuggler in the midst of a discussion no doubt pertaining to the 'business' previously mentioned.

"Hello there, friends. I was hoping you could be of assistance to myself and the boy here in getting secure passage off the planet." he said as ways of an introduction.

"Hey, I'm not sure who the hell you are but I've got enough problems as it is. We certainly don't need any funny characters coming on the _Falcon_ , do we?" the rugged man gave a warning look to his partner.

Obi-Wan brushed off the brusque reply and took a seat in front of them, "Well, I understand your reservations Captain Solo but I also imagine that the right compensation for your services will change your mind given your current predicament. Perhaps we can come to a mutually beneficial arrangement?"

"Oh it would have to be something, old man. You're talking to Han Solo ya'know? Where is it you're going anyways, and why enlist us?"

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any _Imperial_ entanglements on the way to Polis Massa." Obi-Wan casually stated.

"An asteroid in the Outer Rim? You must be crazier than I thought… this is going to set you back 20,000 credits." Solo was confident they would not meet his demands.

"I'll take you up on your offer then, under the condition we provide payment after we arrive there."

"No way, I don't trust you to hold up your end of the bargain."

"Even if I were to throw in another 5000?" the Jedi questioned with a raised eyebrow. He paid no mind to Luke's wide-eyed face at the quantity of credits at stake.

' _You gotta be kidding me.'_ Han thought, and he felt the silent pressure to accept the offer from his friend Chewbacca.

"Fine. Meet us at docking bay 94 and we're out of here." he still couldn't believe he'd made this deal. Either he was incredibly lucky or was about to be suckered for his eagerness to pay off Jabba.

' _Guess we'll find out, huh?'_

* * *

Darth Vader was somewhat conscious of his surroundings even as his sight remained under the shadows of darkness, with the Force revealing to him the presence of a few individuals and the atmosphere of anxiety around them. In addition, he found that he could not detect the usually prominent breathing of his respirator nor feel the weight of the mask upon his face. Then slowly, the hazy outlines of what had happened started to form until he recreated the moment when his body finally failed him causing a shutdown of the suit.

"Master? Can you hear me?" a soft voice echoed in the silence of his mind.

' _Rey, she's here. What must she think of me now, in such a pathetic state?'_ he could not muster anything to save his pride here. Right now, all he could do was hope she did not lose faith in him. He sensed her concern for him, sparking a warm reaction in his frozen heart.

"Rey, where am I?" he managed to whisper with a great effort.

"You're in the medical bay with Doctor Aphra. She told me you had to get things on your suit fixed so you could live. Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" the girl asked, the sadness evident in her eyes as he tilted his head to look at her.

"It is the nature of the Sith to hide weakness, young one. I do not want to lie to you, but sometimes it is necessary."

"I will never let you be like this again, Master. I promise I'll be there next time!" Rey was overwhelmed with guilt, thinking it was her fault when she saw the grievous scars on his pale face.

"No, it is I who will watch over you. That is my duty, as long as you are my apprentice." _As long as she is my only child_ , a part of Vader corrected silently. "What happened was the result of my own actions, and I must overcome it alone."

Her expression seemed to convey the message that he shouldn't be by himself, that she was now there to support him. However, he did not know for certain as the door opened to the room and Aphra came to check on the Sith Lord.

"Lord Vader, it's good to see you are awake and relatively well." she began, before Rey spoke up.

"Wait, I need to find out who did this to him!" she exclaimed with a hint of frustration.

"Stop, child. I will talk to the Doctor first and then we can return to this matter later." his voice found new strength; she blazed with fiery indignation at his rebuttal, Rey did not wish to disappoint her Master by defying his orders.

"Okay." she murmured, taking her leave to give the others some privacy.

Long ebony hair flipped around her shoulders as Aphra moved to Vader's bedside, observing the monitor that gave vital information on his condition.

"This could have been the one that killed you, milord." the doctor warned, well aware of what his Master was capable of doing when in a fit of rage.

"The Emperor will not allow me to die, not when I am the only one standing between his precious throne and the Rebellion. It is the flaws of this blasted suit which are to blame for my collapse."

"If only it were that simple. I'm afraid this episode is further proof of my theory about a more serious underlying issue."

Vader regarded the woman attentively, "Do you care to enlighten me with your wisdom, Doctor Aphra?"

"With the increasing frequency of these incidents, I have come across a pattern in your cellular activity which corresponds to gradual deterioration of the basic mechanisms which are keeping your lungs and heart functioning. When I initially discovered this, the effects were not nearly as pronounced but now I believe that without comprehensive surgical regeneration you will not survive another such shock to your system." she maintained a composed stature but her features displayed the real fear of his mortality.

Vader gave no outward signs of emotion, "What would such a process entail? Is it even possible with this suit?"

She hesitated briefly, unsure if her next words would anger the Dark Lord. "My research has yielded some promising results, although it requires source material I do not think is available -"

"What could there be that is not possible for me to attain?" he demanded.

"You would have to have a blood transfusion from a person who is both Force sensitive and has a blood relation to you." she explained.

"So it is beyond me then. Not even a being with spectacular Force potential could revive my body if she is not connected to me."

"You're referring to Rey? She's not your daughter?" Aphra was intrigued.

"No, and I resent the implications behind your question Doctor. Leave me now." Vader said menacingly.

She wanted to give him the idea that the girl may still be able to help him if she was permitted to test her, but knew better than to push the Sith's short temper.

"Very well, milord. You should be cleared to go in a few hours, the droid will notify you then." Doctor Aphra departed on a somber note, wondering if the specks of blue she saw at the corners of his otherwise golden eyes were just an illusion.

* * *

"I can't believe you agreed to that price! I don't like him much." Luke commented.

Obi-Wan tended to share the same impression, but instead replied "You will see that it is often the most unlikely people who become close friends and allies. More importantly, we must all make sacrifices at times to achieve the greater good as Jedi, Luke."

The boy absorbed his mentor's words and nodded, "Who was that big, furry person standing next to him, Ben?"

"Oh, that is a Wookiee named Chewbacca. He is a courageous warrior and apparently a loyal companion to Captain Solo. Their species is known for great resilience and physical prowess."

They came to the docking bay, greeted by the sight of a less than impressive YT-1300 Corellian freighter resting on the landing platform.

"What a hunk of junk!" Luke yelled in annoyance, earning a slight chuckle from the Jedi Master.

"I heard that, kid! You better get used to the _Falcon_ quick, because this ain't a ship for princesses or admirals. But you won't be complaining once you see just how smooth she flies." Han emerged from the ramp with a smug look.

Obi-Wan and Luke exchanged glances, then went onboard the _Millennium Falcon_ without another word.

They found the cockpit which contained four seats and was lined with dozens of panels and switches, as Chewbacca was in the middle of starting up the flight systems.

Luke watched the Wookiee operate the controls with ease, wondering if piloting was anything like the few hologame simulators he had played in his old home. It was pretty cool to be in a real starship, the boy had to admit. Maybe they would let him play around with the interface when they were safely away in hyperspace.

He was taken out of his daydreams when Han came to take over the _Falcon,_ "You ready to go?"

"Of course. Although something seems off, I can't quite place my finger on it." Obi-Wan frowned.

"Look, let's not curse this whole trip before we even lift off. I just want to get this over with and have some credits in my pocket. Speaking of which, how exactly do you plan on paying us?"

"I have a friend who is willing to transfer the sum once I get in contact." he answered shortly.

"Well if that's all, let's get off this dust ball Chewie." Han activated the engines, and they ascended from Mos Eisley into the skies above the desert surface. Luke gazed down wistfully at the planet he called home for one more time, knowing nothing would be the same after today. It was for the better though, now that he had Ben as his teacher and a destiny to become a Jedi like his father before him.

* * *

The Dark Lord of the Sith remained caught in a conflict over the events of the last twenty four hours, his usually empty conscience coming back to haunt him with a twisted vengeance. Vader's behavior towards the girl went against the usual nature of the Sith Master training a new apprentice in the ways of the dark side. He was again letting the weakness of sentimentality cloud his vision, just as he had with the only woman he ever loved and who ultimately brought Anakin Skywalker to his demise. Yet Rey had an undeniable pull on the once-broken heartstrings within him and it pained him deeply to consider the thought of using her as nothing more than a tool in his grand plan. Could he truly live as Darth Vader while taking the girl as something more personal than a mission that contributed to his eventual ascendancy? Searching the Force for answers, he was met with blank space and mocking silence… infuriating the Sith to no end. He used his bloodlust for the rebels, hatred of his master, and contempt for the light to fuel his storming presence. The black clad monster rose back to his full height with impossible power at his hands, and he retrieved the mask and helmet telekinetically to assume the role of Vader at last.

' _There is no conflict._ ' he pronounced to himself, marching out of the room to the astonishment of Rey who was still waiting there for her Master.

It was time to show the girl the true nature of the Force. The Emperor would expect no less of the Imperial enforcer himself. Perhaps this Empire Day would give him something worthy of celebration for once.


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome** **readers! Thanks again to those who have graciously followed, favorited, or reviewed this story, it means more to me than you know. I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

* * *

The sound of lightsabers crashing against each other fiercely buzzed in her ears, the dark surroundings illuminated by the crimson glare from the blades. It was objectively a spectacular display of swordplay from the two figures. However, upon a closer look, the spectator would discover with terrible amazement that a evil Dark Lord used his massive frame to press down the saber on the little girl's helpless defenses. Despite being tossed aside the floor like a ragdoll from the impact of his powerful strikes or nearly hacked in two by an unexpected sideswipe, she would not give up in her efforts to land a blow on the monster's armor. Growing exhausted from the continuous battering offensive, she gathered her remaining stores of energy and leapt onto a narrow bridge hanging from the ceiling. Hoping to have finally evaded the Sith's relentless pursuit, she had only just a few seconds before the lightsaber flew like lightning from the surface towards her in a perfect arc of destruction. Rolling off at the last possible moment, she caught her balance and prepared for what would be the killing onslaught.

"Impressive, most impressive." a deep baritone spoke as Darth Vader strode towards his prey.

"I can't hold on any longer!" Rey cried in horror, sweat plastered on her face.

He showed no mercy, knocking the hilt out of her small hands with a simple disarming maneuver. Vader pointed the tip of the weapon at her heart, letting the lesson sink in for his apprentice.

"There is no escape for the defeated in battle, youngling. I spare your life only since this was a test. Still, you have done well against a great opponent. I am pleased with your performance today." he turned off the lightsaber, while arrays of lights sparkled to life along the walls.

She could not hold back the waves of emotion rushing through her, with fresh tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.

"Why do you do this, Master? How can I possibly prove to you I'm good enough? I will never be able to beat you!" Rey sank to her knees in despair, and Vader had to keep in check the compassion he felt creeping into his mind.

"I _do_ know you are good enough, precisely because you do not shrink in fear before me. That is a feat trillions of beings cannot even imagine. Search your feelings, child. Do you see that all this is to make you as strong as I am, so one day you will have whatever you desire?"

"But what if all I want is for you to love me, like I belong with you?" her voice was so sweet and innocent.

Vader suddenly froze as though he had seen an apparition of his Angel herself. The girl wanted him to love her, after the raw pain he had just put her through.

Then the words came from him before he could stop it, "If there is one thing you must always know, it is that I would do anything for you to be the person you are meant to become."

Rey took in his confession, not sure what to feel other than unbridled happiness that he did really care about her. Beneath the layers of hurt, frustration, anger, and darkness that swirled around Vader, she glimpsed the hints of affection and protectiveness when he thought of her, Nothing compared to the knowledge she was important to him at the core.

The Sith Lord reeled from the stunning revelation, his mechanical vision glossed over by years of forgotten memories with Padmé, Obi-Wan, and his mother rushing back to him.

"I - I must attend to other matters, Rey. Go to my quarters and ask a protocol droid to retrieve some food for dinner."

"Will you come back for me?" she murmured, looking up only to see her Master had vanished into the depths of the _Executor_.

' _You are all I have, Master. The parents I never had.'_

* * *

Han Solo was an intelligent, daring, and charismatic smuggler with unrivaled flying skills to complement his talents with a good blaster at his side. That's what he believed, at least. His guests on board the _Millennium Falcon_ probably held a different point of view, but that wasn't bothering him at all. As long as the credits were good, he'd be satisfied with the outcome of this job. Still, he did possess a slight curiosity about the nature of the old man known as Ben who seemed to follow some old hokey religion by the looks of him. What also kept him thinking was the simple farmboy who followed him, who had no obvious resemblance to the man. And why would anyone want to go to some rock in the middle of space with just a medcenter?

The list of questions only lengthened as he watched from the corner as Luke held a blue lightsaber in front of a training probe hovering around, waiting to commence the session.

"Use the Force. Let it flow through you and guide your movements." Obi-Wan advised the boy.

"I'm trying, Master, but it's like dipping my feet in cold water for someone who's used to sand and the twin suns." Luke complained, shaking his head.

The Jedi Master couldn't help but laugh from the amusing similarity in response for drawing from the Force for the first time between father and son. Anakin had always detested meditation and other activities which demanded his patience. He hoped Luke might perhaps be easier to teach if he could instill some values in the boy now.

"Don't be afraid, Luke. You're discovering a whole new world. Just focus on the here and now Think of where that droid will go without relying on your eyes, and instincts will help you use your blade naturally."

"Okay." he closed his eyes reluctantly, getting into the opening guard stance Obi-Wan had shown him before beginning practice.

The first bolt deflected harmlessly off the saber, then Luke unconsciously gave himself to the living Force and made the blocking sequences look easy with every successive move. When the probe ceased its attack, the young apprentice returned to the normal realm again.

Han struggled to contain his incredulity at the scene he had just witnessed, while Obi-Wan held an expression of quiet pride. The son of Skywalker was born to do great things, just like his old Padawan… he could only pray that the knowledge he would eventually have to kill his own father would not destroy Luke.

"That was awesome, Ben! I could sense everything coming before it even happened!" the boy exclaimed.

"You've taken your first steps, son. I foresee you will make a fine Jedi Knight in time. Remember, the Force is always your ally as long as you open yourself to it." Obi-Wan gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder.

Han stepped in and let out his thoughts, "That was something, kid. I won't pretend to understand your magic tricks and laser swords but I've been from one side of galaxy to the other, and I've never seen anything like that. Jedi or whatever you guys are, I would take you along with me in a fight every day."

"Thanks, Han." Luke said with a hint of a grin at the smuggler's compliment.

"Forgive me Captain Solo, but may you show me where I can make a holo transmission to my colleague?" Obi-Wan cut in.

"Sure. Come with me." Han waved his hand and they left Luke alone to ponder what exactly was so important on Polis Massa.

* * *

Rey sat on the bedside, enjoying the exotic and delicious meal on the adjacent table. She could not recall another time when she had enough to eat, having lived off the meager portions offered for the junk she collected. This was a luxury she now had thanks to her Master, but more than that she had belonging here. Nonetheless, she was confused about the mixed feelings she picked up from Vader when he momentarily let his mental barriers drop. It was as if one side of her Master wanted to give her the life of a princess but the other sought to push her through trials even more daunting than her time on Jakku. Either way, she could not see anything besides hope for her future with the man who had taken her in as his own. He would do what was best for her, she trusted in him above all else.

She turned away from her food to watch the stars beyond the transparisteel window, her young mind dwelling on the stark image of Vader's damaged facial features. For Rey, it did not frighten her or turn her away from him. Rather, she felt unconditional sympathy for the Sith Lord who had clearly suffered immensely in the past. As far as she knew, he didn't deserve to bear the physical and emotional burdens that he carried silently around, hidden from notice. The girl had the impression her Master was not keen to discuss that matter with her, not now certainly. She supposed he too had a dark past he did not like bringing up, and in there was the secret to why he wore the suit.

Deciding to explore the gargantuan Super Star Destroyer herself, Rey snuck past the protocol droid before it would notice her absence. She observed some of the officers, stormtroopers, and assorted crewmembers from afar, listening in on a conversation by enhancing her senses.

"I heard rumors that after the mission on Jakku, Lord Vader was injured and had to be placed in medical care for some time. That would explain why he's not been on the bridge for so long."

"Vader hurt? The thought is almost inconceivable! What I did find interesting was the mention of a little girl who was allegedly brought by Vader. She must somehow be of value to him, although I can't imagine why."

"Let's be honest, Veers. He has no use for a girl, she must be a bargaining chip against the Rebels! I hope for her sake they don't test his limits, we know he's -"

"Quiet Ozzel! You'll get us both killed with your bluntness one of these days."

Before anything else was said, Rey saw the beautiful woman from the medical bay heading in her direction and lost her concentration. She didn't have time to run away from the Doctor, who called for her with a look of anticipation.

"Rey! Can I talk to you for a moment, honey?"

"Sure, is there something wrong Miss Aphra?" relieved that she didn't seem to realize what Rey was up to.

"Not at all. I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind giving me a small blood sample so I can make sure everything's fine with you. It will only take a minute." Aphra assured with a friendly smile.

"Oh, I think that's okay. Maybe I should ask my Master first though." she suggested.

"Please, it's better if we keep this between us. I know you want Lord Vader to be happy with you, but this is a simple test he doesn't need to know."

"Uh, alright. Are we going to the medbay again?"

"No, I can take some right here." the Doctor withdrew a syringe from her pocket. "Just hold still, okay." then she carefully pricked the girl's skin on her forearm, withdrawing the required fluids.

"Thank you very much, Rey."

She nodded shyly, then ran off to return to the personal quarters for the night. Aphra sighed, hoping she hadn't just made a fatal mistake in the difficult process of saving Vader's life.

* * *

Darth Vader's entire existence was being turned on its head in the course of a day, thanks to an extraordinary girl he barely knew. Fate had put him in the same situation he had faced as a nine year old boy on Tatooine who met his Angel for the first time, only now he was a Dark Lord of the Sith who knew nothing of love or contentment. Yet at this instant, he was made to reconsider his teachings in the dark side which deprived him of the chance to start the family he dreamed of at one point in his life. No matter what bitter jealousy and burning hatred of Obi-Wan Kenobi and the Jedi he felt, the sheer contempt he held for his cruel and scheming Master was at an all time high. Sidious was a psychopathic tyrant and treacherous liar who would gladly have removed Vader from the picture after the debacle on Mustafar if he had a suitable replacement available. The man he once believed in more than any other figure in his life had fooled Anakin Skywalker into chasing the myth of rescuing his wife with arcane powers. It was humiliating to kneel in subservience towards Palpatine, constantly defending his actions when it was he who had the task of rooting out the Rebellion. Nothing more than the Emperor's lapdog, chained to the old Master's leash. It would take all the self-control he could muster to not lash out when he encountered Sidious on Imperial Center tomorrow for Empire Day.

"Milord, it's excellent to see you again." Piett stood at attention on the bridge, giving a crisp salute to his commander. "I can report we have received an encrypted message from the bounty hunter Boba Fett for you. Shall I decode it here or leave it for you to see at your convenience?"

Vader forced his attention on the current status, "Go ahead, Captain. I have little time to entertain other matters with the Rebels targeting our facilities day after day."

A few lines popped up on the display, which the Sith glanced down to read through.

 _I have solid confirmation that a fugitive Jedi who goes by the alias Ben Kenobi departed from Tatooine on the Millennium Falcon. He was with a boy, blond hair and blue eyes. I suspect if I could track down the Jedi, you would be willing to provide compensation for such valuable information. My offer stands for 48 hours, then he's gone from my radar._

A hurricane was brewing within the Dark Lord, who promptly shut off the screen and marched out of the bridge. The Force was twisting the paths of the heroes and villains together at last.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers, I'm thankful to all of you who are still keeping with this story. As always, I would love any follows, favorites, or reviews. Enjoy the chapter and have a nice day!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

* * *

"Senator Organa, it has been far too long. I regret this is to inform you of a tragedy, but the aunt and uncle of young Luke were killed in a raid by the Tusken warriors. I thankfully found the boy before anything else happened, and he is now under my care. Truthfully, I feel responsible for this - they should never have been in danger."

Bail was dismayed to hear of the loss, "I'm sure you couldn't have done anything more, Obi-Wan. I hope the boy is not taking it too hard. What do you intend on doing? You know he's always welcome to join our family, our Winter would love to have an older brother."

Obi-Wan gave his friend a sad smile, "It is my belief that Luke should follow in his father's footsteps. I think I have been granted the opportunity to train a 10 year old Skywalker again. There's a wrong that I - we committed that must be undone. I'm going to reunite Padmé Amidala with her children. That is the start of repairing the wounds in our relationship, and the galaxy itself."

"Master Jedi, I do have faith in your judgment… but is this really the wisest course of action? She chose to abandon the cause and take her daughter away. Would she be willing to let you teach him after everything?"

"Honestly, I'm not completely sure. All I know is we have to _try_ , Senator. The Skywalkers are our last best hope for victory against the Empire. And Padmé is the sort of visionary leader we need right now at this turning point."

"Very well, you have my support in this endeavor Obi-Wan. Do what you must to bring her home. May the Force be with you." he inclined his head respectfully.

Obi-Wan returned the gesture, ending the transmission. He had a growing feeling they were going to be in the midst of some action quite soon.

* * *

Darth Vader had imagined the day he would finally be able to destroy Obi-Wan Kenobi on so many occasions, how he would exact vengeance on his old Master with no mercy. He now held the opportunity to do so at his fingertips, only to let it slip from his grasp because of the Emperor's demands. No, he would not appease Sidious this time when he could finish off the greatest threat in the galaxy.

Once he defeated Kenobi, no one would dare stand against him. The Rebellion would be crushed beneath his heel, and later the Emperor's corpse would be lying before him. Rey would help him fulfill his destiny, together they would rule the galaxy. If he could survive the deadly medical condition he faced, anyways. The Doctor's prognosis had come at an inconvenient period to say the least.

If he was truly as mortal as Aphra claimed, then the last of the Jedi had to be wiped from the face of the galaxy once and for all. Vader would finish the order which initiated the rise of the Empire so that it could live on indefinitely due to his contributions. A legacy worthy of one of the most powerful Sith Lords in galactic history. But what did that mean for Rey? Could he seriously risk death in the war against the rebels when she still had so much to learn? She was just a girl, and without anyone to help her she would be exploited for her abilities. His Master would definitely seek to take her as his protégé, raising her into a heartless and cold-blooded version of the angelic child he knew. That thought disturbed Vader deeply, as though to hurt Rey was to insult the memory of Padmé and their unborn baby.

How he would raise the girl was still a mystery to him, after all he had not planned on developing these powerful emotions which inherently bonded them together. Whatever hold the dark side of the Force had on Vader, it could not taint the pure love that flowed through from Rey which softened him like nothing else had. He would not subject to her to the sort of drowning darkness he was surrounded by, but instead focus on refining her talents so she would become a Force user able to draw on both the light and dark. She should have a rigorous schedule to augment her physical strength and build the mental fortitude of a Sith, though balanced with access to some of the basic pleasures children might indulge themselves with. None of this would happen however, if he did not deal with Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Vader prepared to call the bounty hunter to settle on the terms, activating the personal comlink in his hand.

"Lord Vader. I have a location ready for you if a total of three million credits is wired to the specified accounts. Do we have an agreement?" Fett's voice crackled from an apparently weak connection.

"Yes, I want to have them monitored until my fleet arrives. Where are they now?"

"At a refueling stop in a remote system of the Outer Rim, I suspect they will make their next jump soon. I'll send you the coordinates as needed."

"Don't fail me, bounty hunter. This is of paramount importance to the Empire." pointing his finger warningly.

"I'll get it done." he replied curtly, before Vader terminated the connection.

' _I have you now, Obi-Wan.'_

* * *

Rey was happy to have left Jakku and found a new direction in life. Maybe she could finally get over the nightmares she had become accustomed to there, consisting of flashes of fear and anger at the strange place she had her earliest memories from. That had never been where she was meant to be, alone and treated like an obedient slave. So when she was powerful enough, she broke out of the prison and didn't bother to look back. How she lived through the next few days, weeks, and months still amazed her. Then the Dark Lord came to give her a chance to be someone so important like he who had entire legions of elite stormtroopers, armored walker corps, and a naval armada of dread-inspiring firepower at his disposal.

She knew she was different than most beings, though for most of her time in the small trading outpost that had been a mark on her as an outcast. No one wanted to be around the girl who moved objects with her mind like a witch, and it made her life all the more difficult. Simply collecting water from the communal fountain had to be done around late night or well before sunrise without getting more suspicious looks at her. This way of living had eroded Rey's sense of worth, which is why the promise of Vader's apprenticeship had such appeal to her. To have his fondness and devotion as a guardian, albeit somewhat reserved, was all she needed to know this was home.

As she read the colorful book in her lap about a number of the most notable planets in the galaxy from Coruscant to Alderaan to Kashyyyk to Korriban, her eyes scanned over the pages with a newfound passion for learning about this huge universe she was only just exploring. Indeed, this was a welcome break from the intense duels with her Master which had physically and emotionally drained Rey. The adrenaline pumping through her in those times was exhilarating as she relied upon her inner darkness to drive on yet the serenity she experienced at the moment was immensely pleasing for the girl. Maybe after years of being trapped in the heart of darkness, the light was shining through in Rey's life… and it was coming from the most unlikely of sources.

* * *

Luke was progressing nicely in his brief training with the Jedi Master, who marvelled at the boy's intuitive nature in picking up lessons on both the abstract elements of the Force and the mechanics of lightsaber combat. The usual Padawan would take several weeks to master these fully whereas the young Skywalker did it in a matter of hours. Han and Chewbacca had passed some of the voyage by engaging in a match of Dejarik with Ben and Luke, which thanks to the old man's clever maneuvering had gone in the passengers' favor. The boy smiled cheekily when the frustrated Wookiee roared in disapproval, and the smuggler could not hide his shock at losing either.

"You are one damn good player, Ben. Or I suppose it was just random luck this time that I didn't add to the wins total."

"Oh, in my experience there's no such thing as luck Captain Solo. But please, I am sure we can arrange a rematch later." he said with a wink to Luke, who nodded in agreement.

Obi-Wan was glad to see the boy was taking to the Jedi path so comfortably, and making friendships with the pilots as well.

"Alright, but don't get cocky kid. You've got it coming for ya' next round." Han gave a sly smile, realizing Luke was sort of growing on him. He was a down to earth, honest boy who loved ships and flying, which earned him alot of credit from the young man's perspective.

"I'll go check on the systems before we drop out of hyperspace at Polis Massa. I'm guessing you two will stick around with us for the way out?"

"That's correct. Rest assured, I will get you the credits to make up the cost of travel for whatever else we may ask."

"You got it, then. Chewie, come on." they went to handle their business, giving Luke and Obi-Wan some privacy.

"The _Falcon_ isn't so bad after all, Ben. I want to stay here with them longer if we can." the 10 year old apprentice admitted.

"I hope once we find the answers I am searching for here, we can visit our true destination."

"Ben, what are we looking for anyways? Is it part of my training?" he asked excitedly.

Obi-Wan decided it was time to come forward with the cold reality, "No, Luke. The family you believe to have lost is separated but very much alive."

"My father, he's not dead? You said -"

"He did not die in that battle. It was then that I fought your father in a ruthless duel, injuring him severely after he turned on the Jedi, his friends and myself. That was when he became the Sith Lord, a twisted and evil being known as Darth Vader. I'm so sorry this is the truth behind the lie." he let out a deep breath, fervently hoping he hadn't just ruined the boy's image of Ben.

Luke felt like his gut had just been punched, "Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you didn't deserve to carry that knowledge, such a terrible fact." his voice was weak with old pain resurfacing.

"Terrible that my father's alive? I should have known! Maybe he could have kept Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen safe! What else are you hiding from me, Ben? My mother? A sister?" he looked at his mentor with accusing eyes.

Obi-Wan recoiled at the youth's angry outburst, "I was going to bring you to your mother and twin sister who are in exile. Everything I did was for your safety Luke, what I thought was right from a certain point of view. It seems I was awfully wrong."

Luke couldn't hold back his disgust, "Yeah, you're right about that. If my father really is Darth Vader, then I don't even want to know why you're training me because I might be just like him. Please, just leave me alone Ben." he ran away to the room where they had been resting, unable to hear anymore from the man he had grown close to recently. It was far too much to process.

* * *

The _Executor_ raced through the hyperspace lanes towards its new target: the _Millennium Falcon_ and the fugitives on board. Darth Vader was watching from his position on the command bridge with a thousand different possibilities floating around in his mind. The outcome in every case included Obi-Wan Kenobi dying by his hand. That traitor's fate was now sealed, as were those of the fools who chose to come with him. He knew it might have been easier to simply ambush the freighter and blast them to hell, but there was little satisfaction to be gained from such a method of execution. No, he would deal with the enemies himself. A defining confrontation between the ascendant Dark Lord and the fallen Jedi Master would be the closing of Kenobi's story on his terms.

"Milord, the bounty hunter has confirmed the _Millennium Falcon_ has just landed on Polis Massa. We will be dropping out of lightspeed momentarily."

"Good, _Admiral_ Piett. Send a squadron of stormtroopers to my shuttle, and have it ready for takeoff."

"At once, sir." the newly promoted officer went to relay the orders.

Vader didn't waste another second, walking away from the viewport to see through this mission. He had earlier Force choked the imbecile Ozzel when the man had the nerve to question his change in course from Imperial Center and then even dared to report the issue to the Emperor. The Sith Lord had no doubt that Piett would be a far more effective and less problematic second in command. He soon arrived in the hangar bay to brief the soldiers on the way to the asteroid which now rested beneath the intimidating form of the _Executor._

"You will secure the area as I go hunt down the Jedi and his companions, do not allow any Rebels to interfere with the search. Leave the targets to me."

With that out of the way, Vader entered the Lambda class Imperial shuttle along with the troopers. The craft shifted into its flying mode and departed smoothly towards the rocky destination.

* * *

Having failed to convince Luke to come with him, Obi-Wan ventured the passageways of the Polis Massa medical facility in a mood that reflected the bittersweet memories he had of the place. Although Padmé and her children survived the ordeal on Mustafar, they were separated by the mother's decision to stay away from the rest of the galaxy. He had been watching over Luke when Yoda and Bail ran in declaring Amidala had abruptly left with her baby girl. He still wondered why it was she only took Leia but not Luke with her. Did she want him to be with Anakin's family on Tatooine as was originally planned? He might figure out those answers once he listened to the echoes of the Force in the very room where the Skywalker twins were born.

Cloaking his presence through the Force, he moved silently to the spot which called to him. He watched to make sure no one was around before going into the delivery room, standing right where he had been when Padmé had asked the question which likely pushed her away from him.

 _'What will we do for the children, Obi-Wan? Without their father, how will I raise them well and keep them safe?' she looked scared, something the Jedi was not used to seeing from his friend._

' _Padmé, I believe it is best for Luke and Leia to be split with new families who will keep their identities anonymous. This is the only way to keep them from the Emperor.'_

 _In a heartbeat, Padmé steeled her expression in anger, 'Never. I won't give up my babies, they're all I have.'_

' _Please try to understand, it's for them. For all of us.'_

' _That's enough, Obi-Wan. Just go check on Luke, okay? I need to rest.' she wrapped her arms protectively around her infant daughter. Obi-Wan gave an apologetic glance to the beautiful woman, then went to see how the boy was._

As he settled into a light meditation, he forced himself to relive the experiences of ten years ago. The feeling of loss that emerged when he thought of Padmé running away led him to a breathtaking portrait of a city in the clouds which gave him one word: Bespin.

Returning to the present, he could hear the chilling sound of mechanical breathing from behind. Slowly turning to face the corridor, he saw the shadow of Darth Vader coming into view.

"Obi-Wan, we meet again at last."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers, I hope the last chapter will have added some interesting ideas for you to consider and this one might be even better. Thanks to all of you who are invested in the the story, please follow, favorite, and review as always! May the Force be with you.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

* * *

" _Obi-Wan, we meet again at last."_ the words echoed with terrifying resonance in the Jedi Master's mind as though he were confronted by the Dark Lord rising from the ashes of Anakin Skywalker on Mustafar covered in hellish flames.

The same lightsaber he had used to defeat Vader before burst to life in his hands, the blue blade held in the opening guard for Kenobi's renowned use of Soresu. Vader responded in kind, withdrawing his weapon to emphasize the contrast between light and dark in the room. He stepped forward, weighing the possible methods of attack and the true strength of his opponent while tentatively moving around Obi-Wan.

"It is no pleasure to see you, Darth. This should have ended a long time ago." he looked at the Sith with regret and sadness sparkling in his grey-blue eyes.

"Oh, I agree Kenobi. This time I will not make the error of underestimating the extent of your cowardice and treachery. You will be dead by my hand soon, my old Master."

"Forgive me for saying so, Vader, but we both know it was you who brought harm to your own wife and child, who turned against the family which raised you, who destroyed everything we fought for as Jedi."

"Do _not_ dare speak of her, after the way you poisoned her heart and made her an enemy of the Empire." his normally callous voice took on a distinct note of hatred at the mention of Padmé.

"Then I will finish what I started on that day, and end the nightmare of Darth Vader for the galaxy."

"Feel the power of the Dark Side!" Vader roared, lashing out with a ferocious volley of blows against Obi-Wan. It was all he could do to deflect the crimson blade which came in from every angle and direction, never ceasing in its sheer force and speed. The vengeful Sith Lord had clearly adopted a new fighting style with elements of Makashi and Djem So featuring prominently in his sequences. There was an unpredictability to the swordplay that left even the experienced Jedi Master in dire straits, at least in this confined space which offered no point of strategic advantage for Kenobi. At the moment, Vader was fully engaged in his offensive to back the old man in a corner where he would be helpless to resist further assault. The duel was proceeding just as he had foreseen thus far, and his connection to the darkness was only amplified by the swirling emotions running through him.

"Your powers are weak, Obi-Wan. There is no escape for you and the Rebellion now."

Obi-Wan managed to gather the Force around him and generate a push that staggered Vader long enough to create some distance and a much needed break from the action.

"You're wrong, Vader. If you strike me down, there will be another who will rise to destroy the Sith." he claimed to the annoyance of the Dark Lord.

Sensing the end was near, Vader rushed forward with a signature heavy strike that he employed against Jedi to disarm and injure them. For this swift move, Obi-Wan had no response as the incredible momentum knocked his own lightsaber to the floor. He was then lifted into the air by Vader's fist, suffocating slowly and agonizingly with the infamous mask watching without any visible reaction. Certain to die, he closed his eyes and prepared to give himself to the Force totally at last.

* * *

Luke Skywalker had thought he could never feel worse than the day his aunt and uncle were murdered, but the darkest secret of his family's past was so much more devastating to accept for him. How could a boy who had dreamed of his father as a courageous, noble pilot and warrior come to terms with the fact he was the son of the most feared man in the galaxy? Did that make him a monster worthy of contempt and distrust because of his lineage? Another matter that affected him deeply was the existence of his mother and twin sister who his Master said he wanted to find. He had a real family, yet they were all far away and broken up. It was always easier for Luke to think they were gone, and he was destined to be a part of the Lars family on Tatooine. For all the hopes he possessed to be something greater than a simple farmboy, it was torture to know he was bound to become like Darth Vader or else witness his only family be hunted down. What would Han and Chewbacca say if they were aware of his background, could they even look at him without harsh judgment? As it were, the wall he stared at forlornly gave no answers to his endless questions.

Luke, deciding to follow his Master's advice, tried to settle his mental anxieties and establish a state of meditation. As the light side of the Force enveloped him in a protective shell of warmth and comfort against the surrounding frigid cold of space, he tried to commune with Ben so he could clear his mind of the troubles that were tearing at him. But, all he could feel was an impenetrable wall of darkness that prevented him from reaching his Master. It was immensely powerful and unlike anything he had ever encountered, which led him to believe Ben must be in danger from this presence. Letting the Force take over his body, the boy bolted out of the _Falcon_ with no attention to Han's call of "Imperials coming our way!" or the Wookiee's alarmed growl.

' _You don't know how long I've waited for this, Obi-Wan.'_ Vader clenched his fist to squeeze the life out of the man who had taken everything he loved from him. The Jedi fool had been no match for his supreme command over the lightsaber and the Force. The price of Kenobi's betrayal was death, and he was more than happy to oblige as the executioner. The galaxy would be rid of the last relic of a forgotten Order, no longer would Obi-Wan Kenobi be there to remind him of Anakin. Just as he was about to close the chapter with his former Master, a shocking wave of pure energy threw him to the opposite side of the delivery room. He found himself sprawled against the floor, groaning involuntarily at the aching in his mechanical limbs. It was painstakingly difficult to get back on even footing due to the enormous weight of his suit which limited basic mobility, so he was forced to wait what seemed to be an eternity until he could raise himself independently. By the time Vader could stand, Obi-Wan was out of his vision and en route to the _Millennium Falcon._

He didn't waste another second, breaking into a brisk march towards the Jedi and his companions. His comlink began to buzz and he telekinetically activated it.

"Milord, we have a visual on the _Falcon_. Should we proceed to capture the rebels?"

"No, Sergeant. Stay around the ship but out of sight until the Jedi arrives. Then aim to damage their engines and keep them there for me."

"It will be done."

Vader, despite the rage at his failure, was able to pick up signs of something familiar and significant to him in an indescribable manner. The memories of another lifetime were reappearing uninvited of his passionate love for Padmé, times when they were talking about children's names, and the moment he killed his Angel and their child.

' _No, it can't be… she was alive, I felt it!_ '

Somehow those words rang more true in his mind than ever before. Frustrated with this distraction, he focused again on the task of wiping out Kenobi and the Rebels. They would not elude him anymore for the Sith Lord always found victory in the end.

* * *

Han sat at the controls, turning on the deflector shields and diverting power from all non-essential systems. Chewbacca grunted to signal the stormtroopers were nearby, holding his bowcaster in preparation for the upcoming battle.

"Alright, Chewie. Here we go again. I should have known things would get complicated with a Jedi."

The Wookiee told his friend that he found a well-placed homing beacon on the exterior which must have brought the Empire here, which caused the smuggler to curse loudly in Huttese.

"Blast it, Boba Fett would have got someone to put it there once he saw the old man. And if Ben really is a Jedi, we can expect a visit from Vader himself." he took the modified DL-44 blaster from his holster, knowing it was going to be a hell of a fight.

"Let's get it, buddy. And as soon as the kid and Ben get back, we're leaving this rock."

They went to the landing ramp, cautiously descending to avoid being caught by the stormtroopers which scans indicated were closing in from all sides.

In response to a low noise from his partner, Han said "We'll take cover behind the cargo shipments, just wait for -"

"There they are, blast them!" a trooper yelled as lasers started zooming across the platform.

"No, focus on the engines!" one commanded, "Do not shoot the Rebel scum yet!"

"We're going in, Chewie!" Han shouted, leading the charge right at the first cluster of troopers right in front of them with a rapid fire barrage that decimated the confused soldiers aided by the mighty bowcaster to his side.

"Thought it'd be easy, bucketheads?" he taunted, before charging up the weapon for a potent blast at the hapless bunch to their right who were targeting the _Falcon_. Hitting the mark, it blew away a few while Chewbacca dealt a round of bolts to the ones set up by the blast door on the other side.

"Fall back!" a couple of them cried, prompting the sergeant to enter the fray himself.

"I'll show them what the Empire can do." he declared arrogantly, his armor showing off the vast experience he had in combat. He wielded a Bo-rifle that he currently used in its melee variation, and launched himself at the Wookiee furiously.

Not anticipating the direct attack, Chewbacca was hit by the electrified spear in the chest and dropped his bowcaster. Bellowing in pain, he grabbed the Imperial veteran by the arm and flung him effortlessly to the ground. The sergeant screamed as his shoulder was dislocated in the process, but still retrieved a pistol from his belt and pointed it straight at the wounded Wookiee above him.

"I'm taking you down with me, you filthy creature!" he exclaimed with a cruel smile.

A blaster came from nowhere and delivered a single shot to the head, "Mess with my friend? I don't think so." Han commented, "You did great, pal. Now let's start up the _Falcon_ … wait, is that Luke over there?"

They turned their attention to the blond boy running towards them from the passageway to the left, followed by the noticeably shaken Jedi Master who kept his lightsaber at the ready.

"Hey guys, nice of you to join us!" Solo greeted sarcastically, "Come on, we gotta get out of the system before they arrive."

As if on cue, the Dark Lord of the Sith emerged behind them on the chase. Obi-Wan instinctively slashed the control panel on the blast door, slamming it shut once he and Luke were on the platform.

"Go Luke, Ben! Chewie, we'll get this baby flying." he gestured to the team, so they rushed onboard. As the _Falcon_ revved up for a quick getaway, Darth Vader sliced through the entrance to the landing bay and hurled his saber at the ship in a last ditch attempt to stop them. Giving the freighter a smoking rupture on its belly, he could only look on in exasperation when the ship elevated into the stars.

* * *

"Admiral Piett, bring the _Executor_ closer to the asteroid and use the tractor beam to pull the _Millennium Falcon_ in. They must not be allowed to slip from my grasp." Vader instructed as he returned to his shuttle.

This was not going as he had planned since he had missed the opportunity to kill Obi-Wan. He had come so close to doing that again, only for the Jedi's companions to deny the Sith Lord. There was also the fleeting sight of a young boy, who he now concluded was probably Kenobi's new apprentice. The Force wave must have been the boy's, which thus meant he was quite a prodigy to knock Vader out of the fight long enough to retreat. The bounty hunter had described the boy as having blond hair and blue eyes, something that instantly reminded Vader of another child who came from Tatooine to become a Jedi. It was adding to the tempest of emotion he was wrestling with for the last few days, making him wonder about things he had neglected to consider for a long time.

Wanting to achieve a sense of clarity, he reached out to Rey who he hoped was feeling more balanced now than he was.

' _My apprentice, are you well?'_

He got a reply in no time, ' _Yes Master. I'm reading the book you told the droid to give me. It's really cool, thank you!_ ' her voice was full of genuine delight that pleased Vader.

' _I'm glad you are enjoying it, child. You have made me proud already.'_

The girl didn't reply at first, but the Force reflected her happiness at his statement.

' _Is your mission done, Master?_ '

' _Not yet. I am on my way back to oversee the operation. Continue with your education, young one._ '

' _Okay, see you soon.'_

The light side radiated in the shroud of darkness over Vader's heart, and it was a better feeling than the Sith had experienced in years. Love had always driven Anakin Skywalker, a fact that ultimately brought his downfall. Was it worth the risk to open himself up to Rey as he would with his own daughter? He couldn't say now even if it was blasphemy for a Sith Lord. How it would all play out was a mystery to Vader, and he chose to ignore it for now as the shuttle glided into the _Executor_.

* * *

Obi-Wan sat down next to Luke in the front of the _Falcon_ as Han and Chewbacca guided them out of Polis Massa.

"Thank you Luke, for saving my life there. I know what you're going through right now is difficult -"

"It's okay, Ben. I forgive you for that even if it hurt me. You're trying to help find the only family I have and I need to know what might happen if I meet them. Just tell me the truth from now on, please."

Suddenly, Obi-Wan saw the traces of Padmé's personality in the boy. He had inherited her capacity to find the good in his Master's actions, rather than cling to anger over the past. That alone gave the Jedi optimism for the future.

"Well old man, I don't remember being hunted by Darth Vader and the Imperial Fleet as part of our deal! This is insane." Han remarked.

Chewbacca roared as the fear-inspiring Super Star Destroyer headed in their direction.

"Captain, I have a new destination for us: Bespin. We can discuss the matter later."

"Oh we sure will Ben. But right now, the hyperdrive is malfunctioning and we need to get it in shape or else we'll become stardust real fast."

"I can do it, Han. I'm great with machines if there's stuff to work with."

"Be my guest, kid. It's all our lives on the line, so don't get any delusions of grandeur. Just get the job done."

And the _Falcon_ sped through the stars with Vader's flagship in pursuit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello readers, I truly appreciate all of you who are interested in this story. Your support motivates me to continue this project, and I do hope more will follow, favorite, and review as I add new chapters. I want your thoughts and ideas so I can do a better job since this is really for you above all else. I love this universe and writing about it, I've learned so much from Star Wars and had awesome times reading others' work. Thanks and have a great day.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:**

* * *

Luke moved frantically through the _Falcon,_ stopping when he found the right place. He noticed the hyperdrive was greatly improved upon compared to the standard one for a YT-1300 freighter. Maybe Han was right about how quick this ship could go, and Luke hoped so for their sake. It was no small feat to evade an Imperial Star Destroyer, which Luke would have thought impossible before today. Hauling the heavy toolbox over, the boy searched for the proper instruments to restart the system.

At the farm on Tatooine, he had displayed an amazing aptitude for mechanics when he constantly fixed toys, droids and moisture evaporators. Not to mention he had some of the highest recorded scores on the planet in piloting simulators even among pod racers. Biggs Darklighter and Luke would often have fun after school in such activities, in the absence of much entertainment at home. Indeed, he still missed Biggs and a couple of his friends from Tatooine he had left behind to follow his own path. For now however, all that mattered was using those skills to make the _Falcon_ go to lightspeed again.

He envisioned the process to get the hyperdrive back on, going step by step with this new challenge. Putting gears back in place, tightening up loose wires, and adding cooling fluid to keep the motivator stable, Luke gradually made the necessary adjustments.

"Han!" he shouted, "Give it all you got!" as the ship shook under the fire of incoming TIE fighters.

* * *

Darth Vader observed the _Millennium Falcon_ navigating around the surrounding asteroid field with mild surprise. They were clearly buying time if the pilot was bold enough to enter the treacherous space. Such obstacles did not deter the Dark Lord, who ordered Piett to keep on their tails regardless of damage sustained.

"Losses do not concern me, Admiral. I want them taken in alive."

"Do you believe they are incapable of reaching hyperspace, Lord Vader?"

"I have made sure of that, they will be trapped in minutes." he was confident the saber throw had critically hit the hyperdrive.

Time passed and the squadron of TIE fighters were beginning to land some laser fire on the _Falcon._ The _Executor_ was almost in range to beam them into its hold when the Corellian starship boosted to maximum velocity, disappearing from the backdrop of the stars in a streak of white light.

"Milord, we've lost them." Piett stared nervously out of the viewport, certain the Sith Lord would direct his ire at the Admiral. Yet he did not outwardly show any emotion, accepting death for failure to capture the Rebels.

To his disbelief, Vader did not even spare a glance at the man as he walked out of the bridge hastily. When he was gone, Piett let out a deep breath and thanked all the gods for granting him mercy. The Admiral shortly contemplated why, then concluded the only plausible reason was the girl. She was influencing Vader in a way that defied everything he knew about the Sith. Maybe there was more to the man behind the mask than he once believed.

* * *

Obi-Wan was fortunate to have left Polis Massa alive and relatively unharmed after the unexpected confrontation with his most deadly adversary. It disturbed him to see just how twisted and evil Vader had become as well as the great power he wielded in battle. The fallen Jedi Knight had refined his dueling form to an extraordinary degree while maintaining the brutal force of Form V at the core of his versatile combat. He was undoubtedly a master of the dark side, whereas Kenobi's lack of immersion in the Force since the Clone Wars had taken its toll. Darth Vader's reputation as the foremost Jedi killer in galactic history was indisputable if their clash was any indication. On the other hand, Obi-Wan could only imagine how great of a Jedi Luke Skywalker might become based on the impressive shows of Force potential. That he utterly demolished Vader's protective barriers and unwittingly transferred some of his strength to the old man so they could flee together was incredible on its own. Fear crept into Obi-Wan's mind at the mere thought of the boy being converted to the dark side like his father. The galaxy would never recover from the two Skywalkers joining the ranks of the Sith. It was therefore all important to ensure Luke felt at home in the light with a family that cared for him and kept him rooted in his better nature.

"You've really put us in a bad place here, Ben. On the run from Darth Vader and the Imperial Fleet, not to mention the bounties on our heads being put out as we speak." Han scowled at the tired Jedi Master.

"Perhaps you have some underworld contact that may be of assistance until we can get to the Rebel base?" Obi-Wan replied nonchalantly.

"Hold on there, who said we're going to the Rebel base? As far as I'm concerned, you're more trouble than you're worth old man. I should just leave you at Bespin but I'm not so sure what Lando will do."

"Is this Lando on Bespin?"

"Yeah, Lando's apparently running some clandestine gas mining operation for the last couple years. I get the feeling he won't be so cheery to see the guy who won the _Falcon_ off him in that last match. Let's just say we didn't leave the table on friendly terms." exchanging a look with Chewbacca.

"Captain Solo, I understand your reservations but it seems to me your best option is to join the fight against the Empire now that you are on their radar. The only way to remove that deathmark is to help the Rebellion, something no amount of credits will accomplish. You are the type of informant and smuggler they need to expand the scope of their organization." he explained in hopes of recruiting the duo.

Han took a moment to consider, "You know, I have a bad feeling about all of this light against dark, Rebels versus Imperials business. So here's the deal: I'll take you to the Alliance and then we'll see how things turn out. Chewie and I are going to honor the agreement we had because of the kid. If you're doing this for him, I can go along with it for now." the Wookiee nodded in approval.

"Fair enough, I appreciate your sincerity Captain." Obi-Wan rose from his seat to go find Luke.

"Hey, Ben." the young man spoke up, "Stop calling me that will ya'? Han is fine."

"I'll keep that in mind." the amused Jedi sensed he may have a new ally on his side after all.

* * *

Darth Vader could already imagine the wrath of Emperor Palpatine when he reported to the Imperial Palace on Coruscant in a few days, but for now he would still have to face his Master by hologram. He knew there would be no way to avoid the subject of Obi-Wan Kenobi and by extension the Rebellion, specifically his inability to bring an end to either one for years. The Sith Lord had made a calculated risk in going for Kenobi and in the process abandoning his duties as the ceremonial right hand for Empire Day. Unfortunately, the gamble had not come off which meant Vader would pay dearly for his insubordination. Taking the usual kneeling position before the massive holoprojector, he waited for minutes in the severely uncomfortable pose. Of course Vader knew that the Emperor was sitting in his throne, waiting out to accept the transmission just to inflict unnecessary pain on his apprentice. At last, the Sith Master took shape in the overbearing translucent image and Vader immediately perceived the magnitude of Sidious' anger.

"I must admit I did not expect such disrespect from you Lord Vader, after I was so generous to allow the training of the girl. It is a matter of appearances that you be present by my side on the most glorious day for our Empire, yet you somehow found a way to ignore this and cause the public to question my authority." the room turned cold from his presence and he continued, "Tell me, my apprentice, is this coming from a feeling I have been too demanding of you? Or maybe the child reminds you too much of that pathetic woman you were so taken with? I remember she was quite pregnant when you killed her… I wonder if were you even the father or was it the traitor Kenobi?" his lips curled upward in a sneer.

"Obi-Wan _lives_ , my Master." Vader's fists were clenched as he held in the fire burning in his soul at the insinuations and insults being made. "He has escaped the Fleet with the help of two rogues and a boy who I believe to be Force-sensitive."

"What are you not saying, Vader?" Sidious hissed in irritation.

"I defeated Kenobi myself and was ready to destroy him until the boy interfered. I was incapacitated long enough for them to make their getaway on the _Millennium Falcon._ "

"It is as I have foreseen, my friend. The son of Anakin Skywalker is now in the hands of the Jedi." he pronounced gravely.

"How is that _possible_?" Vader's voice became strained with shock.

"Search your feelings, Lord Vader. You will know it is true."

Utter silence seemed to persist for a long while as the Dark Lord tried to comprehend the implications of this statement. He was a father - whose son had been hidden from him for the past ten years by the very man who stole Padmé too. How dare that traitor use their child against him!

"What would you have me do, Master?"

Palpatine gave a mirthless laugh, "Patience, my apprentice. You will report to Imperial Center at once and I will explain to you there what I wish. Oh, and do bring the girl with you to my throne room. It would be a shame if I had to make an unscheduled visit to see your new apprentice."

"I shall do as you command. What of the reports of Rebel Fleet preparing an invasion of Sullust?"

"Do not concern yourself with that, I will send Grand Admiral Thrawn to deal with them. There is a new development regarding the secret project I must inform you of when you arrive. I will be expecting you and the girl soon." he ended the transmission without waiting for a reply, satisfied his point had been made perfectly clear.

Vader rose to his feet in a blind rage, slamming his fist into the durasteel wall with inhuman power. It took all of his self-control not to go on a bloodthirsty rampage to eliminate each and every one of the Rebel scum himself, to not go through hell and back to get his _son_. The fact that his Angel gave birth to a boy before she died meant more than anything else that had ever happened in his existence. Yet the reality of Obi-Wan teaching his son in the ways of the Force all this time was sickening to the Sith Lord. How he wanted to tear apart the Jedi Master piece by piece with his lightsaber and then burn his remains in the lava of Mustafar, that would be a fitting end for Kenobi. Still, as he sensed Rey was asleep and resting peacefully he could not bring himself to cause her alarm over his own frustrations. If the boy was truly his son, it did not change the way he felt about the girl who had entered his life like the lost daughter he dreamed of having. And what of his wife whom he had presumed to have killed? Was there now the possibility she had survived to not only have their son but also become a leader of the Rebellion? Had Sidious played him for a fool ever since his rebirth as Darth Vader? Not ready to face the answers to these monumental questions, he left from the chamber to go watch over Rey for the first time.

* * *

Obi-Wan had always been the epitome of the Jedi Master in his dedication to the Code and the Order, refusing to let sentiment and attachment rule over his better judgment when raising the boy he had inherited from Qui-Gon. Nonetheless, a part of him would view Anakin as a son more than Padawan and eventually they were brothers in arms through the experiences of the Clone Wars that forged their special bond. He never realized the issue that was slowly pushing them away from each other until it was far too late, because his apprentice could not confide in him about his personal life as he did with the Chancellor. In the end, the emotional distance he unintentionally created with Anakin would be the undoing of everything they fought to protect. Now, he would not repeat the same mistake in training Luke and Leia once he got through to Padmé. That would be a difficult conversation to say the least with the past history between them.

"Your father would have been very proud of you, Luke. The bravery and skill you've shown is so much like when I knew him." he sat next to the quiet boy who was handling his new lightsaber with keen interest.

"Why did he become the person he is now, Ben?" Luke practically whispered, not taking his eyes off the hilt.

"Anakin was a brilliant and heroic character by all accounts, something admirable when we served together for the Republic. However, the need to earn the attention of the people he cared about brought him towards a man with sinister intentions. This politician befriended Anakin to seduce him into following the dark side and the Sith, who are the eternal enemies of the Jedi Order. I'm afraid the promise of greater power was too much for him to resist once he became convinced myself and the Jedi were not just holding him back but conspiring against the Republic. He renounced the path of the light and called himself a Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader. Together, the Emperor and Vader wiped out the Jedi and formed the Empire which forced us to hide you from the rest of the galaxy."

"Do my mother and sister know me? That we're coming?" he asked, not wanting to be a total stranger to his own family.

"Your mother knows you, yes… I am not sure if she told your sister though. I did not tell them of our journey for the reason your mother does not want to see me."

Luke got the impression that Ben was not looking to clarify why his mother was so upset with the Jedi Master, so he did not ask the question.

"Do you think about the times with them alot, Master?"

Obi-Wan stiffened but found the composure to answer anyways, "I often consider what went wrong and try to remember once there was peace and freedom across the galaxy. Now, I look at you and hope stares back at me. You will help make things right this time, Luke. I believe that."

"When I had to stop him from choking you, I knew it was important. But why do I still feel as though I was wrong to attack my own father? Would he hurt me if he knew I was his son?" the boy regarded Ben with sad light blue eyes.

"It's only natural, Luke. You are compassionate like your mother and don't want to strike a person who is connected to you, no matter what he has done. It is the duty of a Jedi Knight to act in a way that reflects honor and righteousness. One day, we must defeat Vader and his Master whether or not it pains us to do so."

Luke didn't respond, too divided on what to think about the man who was so far away but whose shadow he could never walk away from.

"Come, we need to have a decent night of sleep after everything going on today. In the morning, you will hopefully be reunited with your family at last."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello readers, I hope you've liked how the story is progressing thus far and will be satisfied with some of the answers you get in this chapter. It's been a pleasure to write this story and I am really happy to see whenever there are reviews, follows, and favorites. Please continue your support and I look forward to adding more content in the future. Thanks, and have a nice day.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9:**

Darth Vader had nothing to live for the moment he learned of the death of his wife and unborn child at his hands, forming a deep-seated self hatred that further brought him to the dark side under the influence of his Master. The potential of becoming the most powerful Force user ever vanished as quickly as the love he once had for Obi-Wan Kenobi, leaving him an empty shell of what he might have become. Since then, the Sith Lord had found purpose in seeking to remove the Emperor from his illusion of invulnerability and restore order to the war torn galaxy. The Rebellion had grown far more dangerous than either Palpatine or Vader had anticipated, as the ruthless campaigns on various systems involved in uprisings turned hundreds of millions against the Empire.

Vader was not the sadistic psychopath in how he dealt with his opponents like Sidious, but that did not stop him from personally slaughtering countless men, women, and children in the civil war to send a message: They would all die together for their traitorous acts. It was the mentality he knew he would have to instill in Rey so that she did not hesitate to kill those who had earned this fate. Whatever their relationship was beyond the roles of Master and apprentice, he could not compromise on the principles of spreading peace and prosperity to those too ignorant to accept change. As for his son, he would have to erase the poisonous teachings of Obi-Wan from the boy and then build trust between them so he would be more receptive to the Sith ideal for the galaxy.

' _You're wrong, Anakin. He will never join you, neither would Padm_ _é. Think about what you're doing to this girl… the person I knew would never enslave a child to serve his ends.'_ an all too familiar, long lost voice came back to appeal to Vader's conscience.

' _You are not real, you cannot be. You know nothing of me or my family, old man.'_

' _I will always be watching over you Anakin, whether or not you realize it. Don't let your hate consume you when the light is still calling. There is another Skywalker.'_ the last word was particularly stressed.

Vader stood in the dark hallway, bothered by the intrusion into his mind from someone who he had not seen for so long. After a minute, he brushed aside the thoughts of what the messenger had meant at the end. The Force would not give him the knowledge he sought now anyways, and the Dark Lord opened the door to his personal quarters where Rey was staying.

She laid beneath the soft linen sheets with her face buried into the pillow, while her hazel brown hair ran down her shoulders and back. He could not think of a more perfect child to have as his own, not even a son on the other side of the galaxy. Maybe it was too hard to consider the fact he had been so close to the boy but failed to see the truth before he was already gone with Kenobi. He remembered how his Angel thought their baby would be a boy. Not surprisingly, she had been right about that just as she had been when warning him that he was becoming a different man than the one she loved. In the depths of his heart, Vader knew he sacrificed everything for the lies of the Emperor when he turned on Padmé. He just chose to keep that guilt buried where the dragon slowly burned away the last remnants of Anakin Skywalker.

At least now, the Sith had a little angel who could help mend his broken soul and discover the small pleasures he had missed for years. Darth Vader was starting to feel like there was renewed hope for him to embrace a life with love of Rey at the center.

* * *

Aphra stared at the computer on her desk with a sense of incredulity as though the test results on the screen in front of her could not be accurate. Yet, every attempt to rerun the blood sample from Rey yielded identical figures and it confirmed something that otherwise seemed impossible. There was a 99.97% probability that she was Vader's daughter based on the stark similarities in their genetic makeup, although the mother's identity remained unclear without additional data. What stood out was the lack of any mitochondrial indicators that usually were passed on from the maternal figure to the child, something that rarely occurred in normal births. Then the midichlorian count also read off the charts even when put against the Sith Lord himself, which explained alot to the Doctor about why Vader had taken her in. But that presented a whole new set of questions which were not the type she wanted to inquire Vader on - why did he suddenly find her if he didn't know he was the father, who had been the mother of the child, and frankly how the Emperor planned on exploiting her abilities. She knew it was her responsibility as a professional to inform Vader of the test, and more significantly that he could be reconstructed in time using Rey's blood. Aphra just prayed she wouldn't be on the receiving end of his infamous Force choke for approaching him on this sensitive topic.

* * *

"I don't know what to expect to be honest with you, Chewie." Han leaned back in the chair, hands clasped behind his head.

Chewbacca groaned, neither of the two thrilled about the prospect of meeting Lando at Bespin.

"These guys are going to be the death of us, I can tell you that."

"Am I interrupting, Han?" the Jedi Master entered to the surprise of the smuggler.

"Oh well, not really. We're coming up on the planet in a bit, just let me do the talking alright?" Han was obviously the man who could smooth talk his way out of trouble with this Lando Calrissian, so Obi-Wan had no argument.

"Certainly. I'm in no rush to have any more unpleasantness when we are nearly there."

"What exactly are you doing here Ben?"

"Bringing Luke to his family, who have been separated since birth." Obi-Wan decided Solo and the Wookiee were trustworthy enough to disclose this to.

Han looked dumbstruck, "Wow, I wasn't even sure if the kid had anyone besides you. Although you're gonna have to give me the story about how he ends up on that dustball while they're here in paradise."

"I'm afraid it's a long and not so simple one for which I do not have all the details. Suffice it to say Luke Skywalker is no ordinary boy as I'm sure you've noticed."

The console beeped to signal the _Falcon_ was about to drop out of hyperspace and into the trajectory of the quiet world.

"Time to put on a show for Lando, huh? This is going to be wonderful."

Chewbacca couldn't contain the chuckle that erupted from his mouth, earning a frown from the scoundrel next to him.

"Laugh it up, fuzzball." he remarked sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm thoroughly enjoying this Han. Please, if your conversation with Lando is anything like this I'll be a very happy man."

"Hey Ben, are we there yet?" Luke came into the cockpit, the signs of having just woken up still visible in his demeanour.

"Yes, we should be fine once our friends handle some business with the man who is in charge of Cloud City."

"Not to sound rude, but is there going to be much to eat because I'm starving!?"

"Don't expect a feast, farmboy." Han cautioned, "We'll get you something though."

"I believe now is the time to greet your associate, Han." Obi-Wan suggested as the starship descended to the circular docking bay above the orange hued clouds.

"Let's get this over with, I need a break from all the action."

Chewbacca growled a question to his partner who replied, "I don't know, just look casual."

Then they went off the _Falcon_ to find out where the other Skywalkers were living on Bespin.

* * *

The Emperor watched over the sunset of another day on the Imperial crown jewel of Coruscant, letting the waves of darkness wash over him in the Force. He had built this magnificent Empire from the crumbling foundations of the corrupt, stagnant Old Republic all through his own machinations. Perhaps the Rule of Two Sith had continuously grown in power and influence over galactic affairs, but it was Darth Sidious who put together the pieces which toppled the Jedi Order and the democracy they served. He alone possessed the cunning, intellect, and foresight to outmatch these great foes of the Sith imperative. The rewards of his triumph rest in the absolute nature of his reign. No one could imagine a stronger and more stable government to promote the necessary evolution of people who were mired in poverty and despair due their own weakness. Everyone had flaws in the mind of Palpatine, but it was those who used their will and might to overcome these problems who were worthy of advancement.

For this, the Sith Master had always regarded Anakin Skywalker with a special fondness. The boy embodied the sort of apprentice he wanted to take his place when the time came. It was therefore the greatest disappointment of his Grand Plan that Darth Vader would be crippled forever by the events on Mustafar. Even though the physical scarring could be remedied with novel technology, the emotional wounds of being betrayed by his wife and friend made the young man nothing more than a shadow of what he had hoped for.

As Sidious began to understand this permanent defect, he sought to attain a new heir for the mantle of Master. To his frustration, the Hands and Inquisitors were incapable of surpassing the still formidable Vader even with his support. So he decided that a far more radical method was required as he initiated research into the possibilities of creating a Force sensitive being as Darth Plagueis had theorized. Science had provided the opportunity to test this, however the experiment would not work out as the child apparently died in strange circumstances. The Emperor had subsequently given up on the idea until the moment he felt a ripple in the Force from a familiar place just days ago. He knew that Vader would pursue the source and that fate would inevitably bring the supposedly lost girl to him.

The feared Sith Lord would be the architect of his own destruction… giving Palpatine the successor he truly wanted to groom.

' _You will not be a threat to me for very long, Lord Vader. I will steal from you the girl and then the boy so that nothing is left for you in death.'_

* * *

Han watched as the finely dressed Lando Calrissian led the procession towards the _Falcon,_ preparing for an awkward situation.

"You've got alot of nerve to show your face here after what you pulled on me, Han." he began with a finger pointed at the man's chest.

"Oh, come on old pal. You know I won her fair and square, you just ran out of luck at a bad time. Why can't we move on and get together against a common enemy with the Imperials?" Han tried to win him over.

Lando snorted, "There's a price on your head in all of civilized space now, Han. Whatever business you've gotten into has the Empire chasing you down, and that's not the attention I want on this facility. We've only been able to flourish thanks to our isolation from them, and as soon as that disappears it's all going to explode. So give me one damn good reason to not throw you into a holding cell and take back the _Falcon_."

"I can think of one rather important thing that may alter your deal, Mr. Calrissian. In fact, she's standing right behind you." Obi-Wan interjected to the shock of everyone there.

The young woman with short, wavy hair that went to her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes gasped as her hand moved over her heart. She stepped away from the group, staring at the Jedi Master in astonishment before she spotted the little boy to his side who took her breath away.

"Is that him? Is it really -" her soft voice trailing off with curiosity blazing in her expression.

"Yes, Padmé. I brought him here because it's time to reconcile the differences we had all those years ago. To admit that I was wrong, that things should have been done differently then and all along."

Tears sprang from her eyes without warning as she ran towards Luke, trapping the stunned boy in a huge embrace.

"Oh Luke, my sweet son. How I missed you, I never wanted to leave you." she murmured lovingly.

Luke couldn't react at the sight of his birth mother, his mind spinning in confusion at what to do or what to say. He simply melted into the hug, relishing the sudden warmth that she gave him which had been absent during his entire childhood. It was an indescribably right feeling like they were meant to be here. The moment was to be broken up too soon though.

"What in the nine hells is going on? Who are you and why did you call her Padmé?" Lando exclaimed in exasperation.

Obi-Wan sighed, "With all due respect sir, I believe this is a discussion we should have in private after she and I resolve some old matters. Maybe Han could update you on the basics while we sort this out. Would that be agreeable?"

Lando looked wary, but when Padmé turned to him with pleading eyes he relented.

"Alright, alright. Come on with me, you old pirate and Chewbacca. Serra, you can bring the others to your room."

She mouthed a quick 'thank you' to him before she took Luke by the hand to the inside of the palace with Obi-Wan following in their steps.

* * *

Darth Vader woke up from the first peaceful slumber he had enjoyed in over a decade, sitting on a large couch which he had never used before. He struggled to get adjusted to the infrared vision of his mask following the utter blackness of his unconscious state. The mechanical breathing was slightly slower as well as he tried to focus on the girl still sleeping soundly in the oversized bed. He noted the book resting on the table, left open to the last section she had been reading. Rey was beautiful to Vader even when he could not see her in vibrant colors as most people would. Her Force signature radiated happiness and hope that touched the Sith Lord in a distinct way, piercing through the dark side barriers around him. He cursed the Emperor for demanding to see the girl himself, knowing it was one of his despicable mind games. Vader worried for a second what Sidious might do if he saw just how powerful Rey was, then remembered he could shield the true extent of her abilities while in his presence.

He had sensed a change in the nature of the relationship between Master and apprentice, with Palpatine increasingly placing Vader under his nose as though he no longer trusted the Imperial military commander. Was it over the difficulties in crushing the Rebellion or something else? The introduction of Rey had not helped ease the tension at all, indeed since then the old man had become more impatient with Vader. The Dark Lord had his suspicions about the Emperor searching for a replacement, but now it seemed more likely than ever that this was the case. And either Rey or his son might be the key to that.

' _The son who could give you back your body and vitality still in the clutches of the Jedi.'_ he reminded himself bitterly.

He decided that it would not be a good example for him to appear so attached to the girl, and departed from the quarters to take the reins on the command bridge.

As he went down one corridor with the medical facilities, he wandered upon the unaware Aphra who remained in her nightclothes.

"Doctor, is there a reason you are out at this hour in this attire?" his tone was more irritated than harsh.

"Oh gods, I'm sorry Lord Vader. Actually I was meaning to speak to you about a crucial development in solving your health issues." she felt her cheeks redden at the embarrassing moment, feeling the Sith's gaze directed at her.

"I thought there was nothing that could be done without blood from my own line?"

"Well milord, let me start with this: you have a daughter and her name is Rey."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello readers, I'm glad to come back with another chapter which I do hope you'll enjoy. Please make sure to leave your thoughts in a review and follow/favorite if you haven't already, I always appreciate your support and feedback. Thanks, and have a nice day!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10:**

* * *

Obi-Wan went up the winding staircase with Padmé and Luke ahead of him, wondering what the former Queen and Senator would tell him when they finally revisited the tragedy that had split up the Skywalker family. For now, she appeared too enthralled in being with her son to care much about the Jedi's presence. So he continued walking to the upper level apartment, hoping the earlier gesture of good faith would earn him some points from Padmé.

"This is my place, Luke… and Obi-Wan." she said once they reached a door at the far end of the hall.

Luke looked up at his mother, "Is my sister here?" his blue eyes rolled back the years for Padmé in a flash.

She managed to keep her composure, "Yes, Leia is having a lesson with Threepio but you can meet her now if you'd like."

"I think I would." he said eagerly.

The woman smiled affectionately, "She'll be really happy to meet you, Luke. Just be yourself and don't mention who you are yet, okay?"

The boy nodded, and Padmé opened the door into to the luxurious space. It was roomy, well decorated, and filled with toys and other entertainment goods that made it suited for a family. Luke stepped inside, clearly amazed with the standard of living they had here.

"Leia, we have guests over!" she called. When the girl appeared from the bedroom, Padmé requested, "Please spend some time with Luke, he's your age and wants to play."

Leia looked at the startlingly familiar blond boy, then gave a friendly wave.

"Hi, I'm Leia. Let's go to my room and I can show you what there is to do."

Luke gave a silly grin and went along with her to have a fun break.

Obi-Wan stood silently, not sure where to start with his old friend.

"Why are you here, Obi-Wan?" she questioned, still distrustful of the Jedi Master.

"I was telling you the truth out there, Padmé. What I did ten years ago was unforgivable, I know now. But I'm asking you for forgiveness anyways, because I need to have the knowledge I can count on you to support the training of the twins. I want to atone for the past by bringing you and your children together."

Padmé shot back, "So I'm supposed to look away from the fact you helped destroy my marriage and kept Luke away from me all this time? And then let you teach my babies as Jedi to be thrown into another war? I can't believe you of all people would come to me for that."

"I promise that you will not be safe from the Empire forever. The galactic conflict will find its way to this planet and your family, and the last best chance for freedom will be lost to us. Luke and Leia are the only ones who can defeat the Sith and return the galaxy to the light. You must see this!"

"How can I be sure you won't try to alienate them against me and their father?"

"I won't make them the sort of Jedi I tried to train Anakin to be, for it was this rejection of love and emotion which brought down our Order. I will do my best to simply help them use their power for good, and it will not interfere with your upbringing of them. You have my word, Padmé."

She seemed to be moved by his statement, "Does Luke know about his father?"

"I had to give him the truth, it would have been foolish to let Vader reveal it to Luke himself if he ever found out. Especially seeing as we barely escaped him on our journey here."

"You saw him? In person?" she demanded, desperate to hear anything that might show Anakin lived on.

"I did, we fought a terrible duel which ended in Vader nearly killing me. He is a servant of the dark side and obedient to his Master alone, the man we knew is gone."

Padmé felt sorrow but also defiance at his words, "I'm not going to give up yet. There is still good in him, Obi-Wan."

While he wanted to argue the point with her, Obi-Wan did not wish to erase the progress he had made.

"I see. Will you be willing to join the Rebellion with us to restore the ideals we've always believed in? To start a new life with the children and your friends?"

Padmé had become dedicated to providing a good life for her daughter, yet the thought of having a complete family was hard to resist. She wanted nothing more than to have Anakin and the twins at her side, and if she returned to lead the Alliance there was a possibility he could be saved from himself. Maybe he just needed a push from the family he must have assumed was gone. Whatever Vader had done, Padmé would try to reunite them as they were meant to be, even if Obi-Wan didn't understand the lengths she would go to.

"I am. We'll go to the Rebel base once I sort out everything here."

She prayed this was the right choice for her family and the galaxy she had left behind.

* * *

"What you speak of is impossible, Aphra. I have made it clear she is not mine, unless you are now actively looking to find my hidden love affairs?" Vader sounded acerbic to say the least.

The anxious Doctor replied quickly, "Please milord, I would not make this claim without any basis. I tested a blood sample from Rey which confirmed you are almost certainly her father."

"You did this without my knowledge of it? Were you acting on the Emperor's orders?" he growled furiously, raising his hand to apply pressure to her throat.

She choked helplessly, rasping out a few words, "No, never… I wanted to… heal you."

Convinced she was not lying, Vader released his grip to her relief.

Aphra coughed uncontrollably for a few moments, then recovered to explain to the Dark Lord.

"I only kept it from you since I knew you would be this angry if I brought it up. But now there is a real solution to extend your life and return you to a full human body." her pale green eyes glimmered with excitement.

"Are you absolutely sure this is true?"

"I know that the girl is your child in some way, Lord Vader. However, I cannot determine who the mother may be."

"Why? Is there no one in the database that matches?" he was reeling from the implications of these results.

"As far as I know. I won't need to worry about it though, if it doesn't concern you."

He could not connect the random dots that were being given about Rey. If Padmé had not created her, how else could she be his daughter? What caused her to be on Jakku when he found the girl? None of it made sense to the Sith Lord, who stayed motionless for a while.

"Do what is necessary then, Aphra. I trust you will maintain the secrecy of this task."

"I will report to you when I have more information on the procedure. Good night Vader." the woman scurried over to her office as her long hair flew behind elegantly.

He didn't reply, surprised by the Doctor's informal behavior with him. Dismissing the conversation, he strode forward to check on the status of the _Executor's_ trip to Imperial Center. As he viewed the realm of hyperspace around the Star Destroyer from the bridge, he couldn't help but contemplate one pressing question.

' _Who are you, Rey?'_

* * *

Lando Calrissian was not expecting to be paid a visit by the double-dealing, no good Han Solo in light of the controversial sabacc match which had cost him the prized _Falcon_. It was damaging to his pride and reputation, which had prompted Lando to pursue a tibanna gas mining operation on the far-removed planet of Bespin. Since then, the small but profitable organization had drawn many from across the galaxy who sought refuge from the Empire. One of those people was an extraordinary young woman named Serra who had ventured from world to world in the Outer Rim, hoping to protect her Force-sensitive daughter from Vader and the Emperor. When he heard out her story, he immediately sympathized with the woman and offered her a position as an ambassador for his business due to her prior experience in the Republic Senate. She was charming and kind, not to mention very attractive which had caught his attention. Lando unsuccessfully tried to court Serra, dropping his advances once he learned that she lost her husband to the Empire. So the idea that she had been deceiving him and had a quite different past was rather upsetting to him.

"You're doing something pretty nice over here, I'll give you that much." Han commented, while they sat together at the conference table in the administrator's complex.

"I worked hard to turn this city into a home for those who are trying to flee the Empire, to be someone respectable in the eyes of ordinary citizens instead of doing what got me the most credits. Thanks to all the resources, we can finance these facilities for the long run until the war is over."

"You always had heart, Lando. Before I couldn't see the value in your idealism when you told me about this but now I'm starting to feel that the Rebellion might be my best shot at a decent life with some adventure and honor. I can't stand being under Jabba's thumb any longer with the sort of guys he contracts. It's time to gamble on these rebels and play our cards against the Imperials, don't ya' think?" the smuggler had made up his mind.

"I never thought I'd say it old pal, but I'm right behind you. Tell me this though: Who are the other folks you brought along?"

"A Jedi Master named Ben and the kid Luke is his student. Apparently he's the son of whoever that lady behind you was."

"Her son?" Lando's eyebrows rose in astonishment, "First her name is Padmé and now she's got a son."

"You're going to have tell me what's the deal with you and her, because my guess on what's the dynamic between everyone is as good as yours."

"Oh, this _deal_ is getting worse all the time! We're all in deep trouble if Vader tracks you down and finds these kids and the Jedi. For all I know, she could be connected to him somehow too if she was forced to come here."

"Whatever the case, we better go talk with them ourselves soon." Han said as Chewbacca grunted in agreement.

"Let's get to it." Lando declared, bracing himself for the storm that awaited in the near future.

* * *

Darth Vader had not been able to settle the fire raging in his heart, the thoughts of having both a son and a daughter shattering the perception of his own existence he once had. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, the last few days were affecting him at a fundamental level which was allowing the light side to regain strength over the Sith Lord. It would have been unthinkable not long ago to consider that he could find love and contentment from the presence of a single girl. But Rey had done just that… and if she was a Skywalker it seemed the Force had other plans for the Chosen One who had been lost in the darkness for years. Vader hated the sense of conflict that tore him apart now, when before he could devote himself solely to the Empire and what it stood for. However, he equally rejected the notion of losing out on the opportunity to be a father to his children. What if his Angel was out there and he could bring them together as the family they were destined to be? The galaxy would finally be theirs to rule with no one to stand in the way of building a just and flourishing society.

He watched Rey emerge from his quarters in an expensive, designer-made dress ordered a couple nights ago which had been delivered to the _Executor_ along with a whole shipment of young girls' clothing to be kept for his apprentice. She should have the best items available, and Vader wanted that more so with the knowledge she could be his daughter. As long as Palpatine did not interpret this as a sign of attachment to her, it was a harmless display of how much he cared for Rey. Around his Master, he would have to bury his feelings deep inside lest they be used against him.

"Are you ready to face the Emperor?" he knew the girl might be afraid of such a monster.

"I won't fail you. If you're there, I feel safe." she said earnestly.

"Then we must go to the Imperial Palace at once. Follow my lead." Vader commanded, already marching towards the hangar bay. The Sith Lord knew that the battle between the light and dark was hurtling towards an epic showdown which would have incredible repercussions for the galaxy at large. And right now he wasn't so sure what side he would end up on.

* * *

Padmé had prepared a hearty breakfast with the assistance of her favorite protocol droid C-3PO for Luke, Leia, and Obi-Wan. It made her feel more elated than she could have imagined to do an otherwise simple chore for her beautiful children, who were beginning to form a bond as brother and sister during their carefree interactions. She cherished the daughter she had been able to raise but to have Luke too was a gift she would not ever forget. Thus, Padmé chose to accept the Jedi Master's proposal out of principle. The debt she owed to him for returning the boy to her in an effort to repair their friendship was one she did not take lightly in spite of the very real reasons to hate his past actions. The ex-Senator respected the sincerity on Obi-Wan's part and also recognized the need to do what she could for the Rebels to ensure the freedom of the galaxy again. Indeed, the pain and suffering of trillions of oppressed people under the reign of the Galactic Empire sometimes was hers when she considered her role in failing to stop Palpatine from hoarding political power and pulling Anakin towards the dark side of the Force.

"He is remarkably like his father in his interests and skills, always seeking adventure and dreaming of the future." Obi-Wan looked at Padmé with a tinge of nostalgia in his blue-grey eyes.

She gave a sweet laugh, "I always knew a child of Anakin's would be that way, but from what I've seen he has more of my temperament and nature."

"You would be right. Leia is quite a difficult girl to manage then, I suppose? I know her father was as my Padawan from all the sleepless nights and crazy incidents."

"Yeah, it isn't always easy to make her do what you'd like her to. That's just the reality of parenting though in my experience. She's totally been worth it and I wouldn't want her any different. Leia is the light of my life." Padmé said with pride filling her being.

"I feel Luke is now where he belongs with the support he needs since his aunt and uncle died."

"Owen and Beru…they were good people." she spoke quietly, "When was it?"

"Within the last week. The Tuskens were responsible, and I was fortunate to have arrived in time to rescue Luke from the middle of the Jundland Wastes. That was when we set out to find you."

"I can't believe it. He must have been so crushed by losing them, is he getting any better?" her maternal instincts kicking in.

"I sense he is still hurting over the memory, but you and Leia can help him recover from it. He is stronger than he knows, and I am amazed every day by what he does. The boy truly has the heart of a Jedi."

She closed her eyes, "Thank you, Obi-Wan. I know that Anakin would have wanted his son to become the Jedi Knight he aspired to be when we were together."

"What happened to him, Padmé? Where did we all go wrong in keeping him close? He was the one to destroy the Sith, not join them. Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness."

"There was the pressure of hiding our marriage from the galaxy for the entire war and his obsession with preventing my death near the final months which put him on edge, changed him into someone I no longer knew. Anakin began to turn on me, the Jedi, and the Republic as the Chancellor corrupted his mind with lies. Everything Palpatine did was to bring Anakin under his control so he could have the Chosen One as his ultimate apprentice."

Obi-Wan couldn't contain his shock, "You were married to each other? Since Geonosis?"

She nodded, "We were so in love… I didn't think anything could tear us apart until Mustafar. Vader took power over Anakin Skywalker that day, and he was the one who tried to kill me. I know Anakin is not dead if we can reach out to him and show him there's still something worth clinging to."

"You're suggesting we let Vader and the Emperor learn of Luke and Leia so they can be converted into the next generation of Sith Lords? Because that is exactly what he will do given the opportunity."

"Please listen to me, Obi-Wan!" she started to say before the voice of Lando Calrissian cut her off.

"Care to enlighten us about your situation, Padmé?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello readers, I'm very happy for all of you who are spending the time to keep with this story. I hope it's been getting better with every chapter and that you're ready to find out more. It's been my pleasure to write this every day and I want to know how you're feeling as you continue to read. Please follow, favorite, and review as always my fellow lovers of Star Wars. Thanks, and have a great day.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11:**

Darth Vader moved through the splendid halls of the Imperial Palace with various artifacts and treasures of both the Jedi and Sith scattered about to impress the few citizens and military figures who were permitted to visit. The Dark Lord did not bother to observe them today as he focused singlemindedly on guarding the secret of Rey's parentage from his Master, creating an impenetrable wall around his inner thoughts and emotions. He took the least-known path to the Emperor's throne room, not wanting the girl to be seen by anyone outside of the _Executor_ until he knew what to expect. Vader briefly wondered whether his Master would go as far to test Rey by summoning his favorite Hand Mara Jade, then decided that if anything the old man would try to get into her head. She would have to fight against his subtle manipulations, something which he knew was not easy to do.

"You will be watched closely by the Emperor. Do not make the mistake of questioning him or defying his wishes. He is more powerful than I."

Rey gave him a curious expression, "I read that you are the most powerful Force user in the galaxy! Isn't that right?'

"How did you get that information?" he demanded, suddenly afraid of what she had done in her free time.

"I searched the data banks in your computer, after I found out the password with my mind." Rey explained quickly, hoping her Master was not very upset.

Vader was far from pleased with his apprentice, "You should not have acted in such a foolish manner. You understand I will answer your questions if they are within reason, do you not?"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know more about you! You've taught me so much about the Force but it felt like there was something about you I needed to know. I can't describe it - I just belong with you."

He stopped in his tracks as they neared the source of darkness, caught in the emotions of a father who didn't know how to talk with his six year old daughter he had not seen for most of her life.

' _I know, Rey. More than you can imagine, I know what you feel.'_

Vader actually replied, "We will discuss this soon. Right now, we must get through this meeting with my Master."

Motioning to the grand archway that stood a hundred meters away, he went to convene with the Emperor at last with Rey alongside him. He could sense the sudden cold emptiness in the Force which caused the girl to involuntarily shudder. The utter blackness of Sidious absorbed the light from all who were in his presence, casting a shadow of fear over them. The Sith Lord tried to impart some of his steadiness and calm to her, placing a gloved hand on her shoulder tenderly.

Vader walked up to the dais where Palpatine sat in his throne overseeing the skyline of the capital planet while Rey came from behind him.

"I've been expecting you, Lord Vader. It is good to see my apprentice has not forgotten his place." his slithering voice announced.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" he dropped to a kneeling position with the girl joining in seconds.

The Emperor turned to face them, a slight smile forming on his ancient features.

"Rise, my friend." he ordered, then studied the girl with undisguised glee, 'I am looking forward to completing your training under my care, young child. Tell me your name."

"It's Rey, sir." she spoke in a hushed tone, not sure how to address the malevolent figure.

"Good, good." he purred, his yellow eyes boring into her soul. "Do you know who I am, girl?"

"Our Emperor, and Master of the Sith."

"Indeed, and now you answer to me as does your own Master. In time, you will be the greatest success of my new Order. Do you pledge yourself to my teachings?"

Rey felt her heart sink in dismay, certain she would have to affirm or be punished by Palpatine. Vader could only watch helplessly, wanting more than anything to run away with his daughter far from the Emperor's reach.

"Yes, your Highness." she bowed in respect.

"You see, my apprentice, was that so bad?" he asked Vader mockingly. "I can now speak with you about the war to defeat this insolent Rebellion. It has become my opinion that I must personally enter the battle to bring us total victory. We will stamp out the Rebels piece by piece until it is finished. The Lords of the Sith together cannot be stopped."

"You would fight in unison with my forces?" Vader was rocked by this bombshell move by Sidious.

"Why of course, Lord Vader. It wouldn't be a problem for you if I took residence on the _Executor_ so I could instruct Rey as I wish, would it?" he asked pointedly.

"No, Master. Your presence is the final blow that will end this conflict."

"I will be with you in short time, then. You may leave now and await my rendezvous at the location of Thrawn's fleet."

"As you wish." Vader spat out the words in anger. He took Rey by the hand, instantly striding out of the chamber and back to their shuttle. If he didn't, he would have inevitably attacked his Master out of rage at using the girl as a pawn in his games with Vader.

' _You have sealed your fate, Sidious. With the body of Anakin Skywalker, I will finally kill you and claim my vengeance for what you took from me.'_

He couldn't wait for that day to arrive so his children would be safe forever.

* * *

"I know you have questions, Lando. And I'll answer them honestly once we just sit down and have something to eat first, okay? This is really important to me." Padmé tried to cool down the obviously frustrated administrator.

"As a friend, I can wait since I know how much you care about Leia... and Luke. Would you mind if we join the party?"

"That would be lovely." she said politely, "Can I get your names, guys?" looking at Han and the Wookiee.

The smuggler handled the introductions as usual, "Han Solo, pilot extraordinaire and this is my partner Chewbacca. We go back a long ways with Lando here."

She came up to shake their hands, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you both. Thank you for making sure Luke and Obi-Wan get to us, I am truly grateful for what you've done."

Han felt a little overwhelmed by the reaction of such a beautiful woman, even if it was for strange reasons.

"Just doing the right thing, milady." he said with a lopsided smile.

Chewbacca gave a low growl of amusement at his friend's funny face.

"Will pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast be fine with everyone?" Padmé addressed the small group.

"That's wonderful. You're too generous." Obi-Wan spoke on their behalf.

"Great. Luke, Leia please come over to the dining room!" she called out.

The twins came rushing in, each with a happy face as Leia showed one of her favorite action figures of a clone trooper to the boy.

Luke remarked, "That's pretty wizard, Leia! See what I got though." he offered his lightsaber. "Just don't turn it on."

Padmé stared in disbelief, "He has Anakin's." she turned to Obi-Wan.

"I'll tell you about it after breakfast." the Jedi Master evaded the point for the moment. The woman sighed, "Alright children, please help out Threepio with setting the table."

It was shaping up to be an interesting morning indeed.

* * *

Rey was scared of the fact that she now had to be around the evil Emperor on a regular basis whenever he wanted to instruct her. The man who had been her protector could do nothing to prevent it, as he was bound to obey his Master above all else. She felt almost betrayed by Vader for bringing her before Palpatine. Didn't he say that he wanted her to be safe and have a good future? It was not as though the Sith Master had any interest in caring for her, which terrified the little girl. The death and destruction she could sense he had caused made her sick to her stomach. The rays of light that sometimes escaped from Vader's shell were enough for Rey to find the good in him. She needed to know that he still was going to be there for her.

"Master, what are we going to do?" she asked softly.

"I will find a way to end this, Rey. I won't let him hurt you."

"Do you love me?"

Vader in his current state didn't hesitate, "Yes, because I _am_ your father. We are family now and forever. I promise you will never be alone again."

"Father… you're really my father!" she exclaimed.

Sitting together in Vader's living quarters, he couldn't hold back the elation he felt as Rey wrapped her tiny arms around the Dark Lord. It was the first time he rediscovered his humanity in a very tangible way since becoming Darth Vader.

Across the galaxy, a powerful surge of hope swept towards one Jedi Master through the Force.

Vader didn't move for a while, content to just hold her. Gently patting her back, he stood up to consider the plan which would lead to Sidious' downfall. It would be quite a challenge to keep the Doctor's project away from the prying eyes of his Master. He would have to accelerate the process immediately if he was to duel the Emperor in time. Or use the war to his advantage by creating a strategy that would divert their attention towards crushing the many Rebel cells spread throughout the galaxy. That would also open up the window for him to locate his son and Kenobi. Right now, it was time to have a conversation with the brilliant Grand Admiral about a most pressing matter for the Empire.

* * *

Obi-Wan watched the entertaining scene of Luke and Chewbacca devour their meals in front of the more refined Leia and Padmé who ate with practiced etiquette. It was an interesting contrast to say the least, but he was glad all the same to see Luke was getting the satisfaction of having his mother's cooking. Padmé seemed to share this view, sharing a knowing glance with Obi-Wan.

It was Han who broke the silence after a minute or so, "This is awesome, milady. Your kids are lucky to have you fixing their food."

Leia dropped her fork to the table instantly, "Wait, what do you mean kids?"

Everyone around looked up from their plates, not sure how to respond to the girl who did not yet know about her brother.

Padmé realized there was nothing that could stop Leia from hearing the truth, "Sweetheart, there's someone you should have met a long time ago but he's here today." her gaze was directed at Luke across from them.

There was a moment when the twins met each other's eyes and an unbreakable connection was forged from then on.

"It's you." Leia breathed, "It's always been you - the dreams, they all make sense now."

Luke let the emotions building up in his body for the last week release as tears began to stream down his cheeks and he buried his face into Obi-Wan's robes next to him.

Han, Chewbacca, and Lando sat awkwardly in the middle of this personal and heart-warming first encounter between brother and sister, wondering what pieces of the puzzle they were still missing about the Skywalkers.

Obi-Wan muttered something quietly to the boy who remained leaned against him, trying to transfer some calm and comforting thoughts with the Force.

"Why didn't you tell me before, Mom?" Leia turned to the woman with pain and anger in her expression.

"Leia, I was just protecting you from a secret which would have made you wish for Luke to be with us when there was a chance that day might never come. The reasons for all the deception and lies are more complicated than I could ever explain to you at this age. I was going to tell you the story of what happened to our family in four or five years when you were old enough to handle the burden."

"I deserved to know! He's my brother and I never knew he even existed until now. How can you say it was a choice? You taught me family is more important than anything else, and for all my life you've kept this from me! I can't believe you." she stated coldly, her chocolate brown eyes flashing with indignation. Rising from the seat, she ran towards her room so she could grieve over the ten years without Luke in solitude.

Padmé was distraught, unable to forgive herself for causing her daughter such distress. She was certain that Leia would not soon accept any apology on her part. Honestly, it was hard to blame her since the decision to leave Luke behind on Polis Massa had been up to the woman. If she had been braver and stronger, the twins would not have been separated to begin with. That was what bothered her the most as a parent.

Han felt compelled to speak, "I'm so sorry about how this turned out, milady. I had no idea she didn't already know, it just came out and then -"

"Please, it's not your fault. I have to sort this out with Leia myself. As for the whole family, I suppose I should give you what you wanted to know, Lando. Darth Vader, when he went by the name Anakin Skywalker, was my husband and the father of my children. That's why I had to be somewhere far away where we'd be hidden from the Empire."

Lando had not seen that coming, "You're his _wife_? Holy stars, we're all in real danger if Vader finds out where the _Falcon_ escaped to."

Han was simply dumbstruck by the news, while Chewbacca put his paws on his head in a worried mood.

Obi-Wan could sense the tension and offered a solution, "I think it would be in all our best interests to speed up a trip to the Rebel base so we can be out of Vader's clutches for good. Lando, it would be wise to commence an evacuation of this facility for the people."

Padmé nodded, and the others agreed with the Jedi Master's advice.

"Luke, let us go help your mother with packing up everything. We will talk with Leia when she has had time to reflect on this." he said as the boy finally lifted himself off the man.

Out of nowhere, the Force hit Obi-Wan like a tidal wave of light that came from the most unlikely of persons: Darth Vader. Something, no someone was profoundly impacting the Sith Lord in a way he never could have predicted.

* * *

Darth Vader dialed in the code to contact Thrawn from his communications panel inside the meditation sphere he utilized for privacy to temporarily remove the mask in the specialized environment. He was welcomed by the glowing life-size projection of the Chiss warlord who seemed surprised by the call.

"Lord Vader, this is an unexpected pleasure. To what do I owe this to?" Thrawn was as elegant in speech as ever.

"I have a proposition of great import for you, Grand Admiral. What I am about to speak of is treason and will entail your utmost loyalty to me, and me alone."

"You seek to dethrone the Emperor and claim his place as our sovereign?" he deduced within seconds.

"That is correct, Admiral. You are in command of a key sector fleet within the Navy, which in combination with the Death Squadron should be enough to secure Imperial Center and the other Core Worlds. Once I enact my plans against him, we will need to seize authority swiftly to quell any attempts to replace him by the Senate or the High Command. Do you now swear allegiance to me as your only Lord?"

"I do, on the condition that I am given oversight of a system of my choosing and supremacy over the other Grand Admirals." the ambitious master of warfare held no sympathies for the overtly xenophobic Palpatine.

"So be it, Thrawn. You should know that myself and the Emperor are on the way to reinforce your fleet at Sullust. We will go to the planet to deal with the insurgents together." Vader informed the man.

"Very well, I will be anticipating the forthcoming campaign."

The transmission ended, as the Dark Lord contemplated on how to prepare Rey for the trials ahead with Sidious. The dark side swirled around him as he steeled himself for the total war he was about to engage in once the _Executor_ brought him to their destination. He had the unfinished business of destroying the Rebellion to attend to.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello readers, I'm pleased to add another chapter to the story for your enjoyment. It's still building up and I hope the action will really come in soon for you all. Let me know what you're thinking as always, I want to see how you feel and I can do better as we move forward. Please follow, favorite, and review so I know you're liking it. I'd like to say in advance that I may not update as often as I have so far due to school activities and college applications, I hope you will understand. Would you all prefer that I try to update frequently or let them spread out a bit? Thanks and have a great day.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12:**

* * *

Darth Vader had made what he considered the ultimate sacrifice for his wife ten years ago by accepting the title of Dark Lord of the Sith from Palpatine, believing it was he who could show him the power to save Padmé from the fate he witnessed in his horrific visions. Yet Sidious had not delivered on this promise, claiming that together they could discover the secret which meant nothing once he killed his Angel. Now though, there were serious doubts floating around in Vader's mind about the death of the former Senator and Queen of Naboo. He had heard of the funeral procession for the beloved Amidala following his reconstruction on Coruscant, but was too broken inside to even think about her other than in his nightmares. If she was truly dead as the Emperor had announced, then he would find the body of Padmé Amidala resting at the royal cemetery on her homeworld. The Force did not give any clear answers, however he felt the pull towards the planet which he had once loved with a passion that reflected his relationship with her. Vader had to know the truth so he could move on and live for his precious children.

' _There is great conflict within you, Anakin. I sense the good in you beginning to shine through with the love you have for Rey and the boy. Whether you see it or not, the future you seek is still in front of you. Don't look back.'_ the familiar, soothing voice spoke to Vader again.

' _I am not your Padawan anymore Qui-Gon, nor am I obliged to anyone in the galaxy but myself. Your words are pointless to me.'_

' _You cannot escape your destiny, Anakin. The Chosen One will bring balance to the Force, and the only question is if he will have anyone left when it's over.'_

The Sith Lord felt the presence fade away and could only wonder if the Jedi Master was perhaps right after all.

He walked towards the Admiral who was directing the _Executor_ frequently as of late due to his time spent with Rey. It seemed he would have to entrust Piett with the flagship once more to buy him time for another mission.

"Admiral, I must go to Chommel sector to tie up loose ends. I expect you to proceed along our current trajectory so the Emperor will not be alerted. Slow down just enough to make it possible for me to return before we reach Sullust."

Piett didn't seem fazed despite the fact that he would probably be held responsible for Vader's absence.

"As you wish, Lord Vader. And what if the Emperor should call for you?"

"Tell him I am training the girl myself so she will be ready." he said simply, then heading onto the lower levels to talk with his daughter.

He entered the girl's room, where she was engrossed in playing with her stormtrooper doll on the floor.

"I did not know you had that. Where did you get it, little one?" Vader asked curiously.

Rey looked up in surprise, "It's been with me for as long as I can remember. I don't know why, but it's just stayed with me."

"How far back can you remember?" he wanted to see if she could help him solve the mystery of her origins.

"I can think of pictures, like they're from a different person in a strange place - I was trapped there. Then I got out and had to survive in the desert. I felt I was lost for a long time until… you showed up in my dreams and the next night you were there to rescue me."

He could not figure out where on Jakku she was referring to. Could it be the clandestine Imperial research center built which Palpatine had in fact kept among the most classified locations in the Empire? It didn't seem possible though. How did his daughter come to be there if his Master said that Padmé died? Then again, he had been the one to send him towards Rey in the first place. He may well have known of her existence all along and captured the girl to be used for his own ends. Was this the Emperor's larger scheme: to turn Vader's own offspring against him?

The Dark Lord began fitting together the clues he had gathered, steadily gaining the conviction that it _was_ Sidious behind these events. It brought him back to one perplexing question: what happened to Padmé and their children? Vader had no doubt this would not be resolved unless he went to Naboo.

"You are to continue your studies with the droid I programmed, PROXY. He will guide you through lightsaber combat and instruct you in other areas which will be of use for you. Is that satisfactory?"

He had developed the eccentric PROXY for personal exercises since the droid could simulate various Force users from Obi-Wan Kenobi to Darth Maul, something which helped Vader maintain his form over the years. It would be a demanding challenge for his apprentice, but a necessary one in light of the Emperor's announcement.

"Okay, Father." she nodded, still holding the stormtrooper close to her. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere I should have been long ago." he replied vaguely.

"I'll miss you Father, be safe." Rey said with concern in her voice.

Vader noted with delight how she addressed him as father, "Do not worry about me, focus on the present and your training. That is what I want for you so you will be fine with my Master."

He then left the room to get to the hangar bay, knowing each minute that passed was giving Palpatine an opening to reach the fleet before he did. Such an event might spell disaster for the Sith Lord and his daughter, at this critical phase of gathering the strength and resources to wrestle control of the Empire from Sidious. Failure was not simply unacceptable this time, but rather a death sentence.

* * *

Leia was an extremely intelligent and motivated girl by any standard, who took immeasurable pride in her mother from whom she derived much of her passion for learning as well as faith in the goodness of people and democracy. This made the suffering she felt all the more real since she looked up to the amazing woman as a role model for everything she did. Whenever Leia had approached her mother about their family it led to a tense situation which pushed the child into dropping the topic. She always had the impression there was more to the past than Padmé let on, and the revelations this morning had confirmed it to her. Leia didn't want to believe her mother was capable of hiding such information that meant as much to her as as anyone. But it was the reality and one that broke Leia's heart at a level she never thought possible.

Then there was Luke… the timid yet adventurous boy who immediately bonded with her like the best friend she often dreamed of. He was the brother she so desperately desired to have in her life, to be with her through all the ups and downs that came along the way. Now that they were together, where would they go? Did Leia and Padmé have a future outside of Cloud City with these people who had traveled across the galaxy to reach them? She could detect a familiar aura around Luke and the enigmatic man named Obi-Wan which she knew was a sign of special powers from the Jedi and Sith, something she sometimes believed she had too. Maybe Obi-Wan and Luke could give her the answers she'd always been searching for. As she pondered these ideas, the Jedi Master and his apprentice knocked on her door from outside.

"Hey Leia, can we talk?" Luke sounded worried.

A few moments passed before she responded, "Alright, come in."

He entered the girl's large bedroom, looking with kind and compassionate eyes at Leia who lay sprawled on the mattress with the covers beneath her.

Walking up to the side of the bed, Luke placed his hand on his sister's and squeezed gently.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Not really, I guess. I'm glad you're here though." she managed to smile briefly.

"Is there anything you need, Leia?"

"Just you being around is all I could hope for, Luke. It could have been under happier circumstances but it's like a miracle to have a brother now."

He felt exactly the same as her about it, "You're an awesome sister by the way. I want to spend time with you so we can be normal siblings. We both deserve that."

"That's a sweet thing for you to say, and I really want us to be close also."

"Children, I hate to interrupt but I'm afraid there is not much time to stay here before the Empire is made aware of our location." Obi-Wan spoke from the entrance.

Luke couldn't hide the fear on his face, "We have to run, Leia. Far from this planet to the Rebel base. It will be better there for all of us, I promise."

She knew subconsciously that it was their only choice and therefore didn't resist the notion of leaving the comfort of her home here. A life on the run was not quite a new experience for her as she and her mother had for much of her childhood jumped from world to world to keep distance from the Empire.

"That's fine. When are we going?"

"As soon as we can. Get your things organized with Luke please." Obi-Wan requested urgently.

"I'll be ready in a little bit. Where's my mother?" Leia demanded.

"She's getting everything sorted out. Excuse me youngling, but I must go assist her." he said, then turning away to find Padmé.

* * *

Vader flew down to the pristine surface of Naboo in the cover of nightfall as his menacing TIE Advanced glided over the roaring waterfalls and grassy plains until he found a secluded spot in the magnificent city of Theed. Departing from the craft in haste, he dashed through the nearly empty streets of the capital with the appearance of nothing but a streaking shadow to anyone who might have been watching. Finally arriving at the site of his Angel's resting place, the Dark Lord slowed down to a marching pace as he made his way up the stairs to the building which held her body.

Inside the dark chamber there was a single structure in the center that had a small, transparent holoprojection of Padmé Amidala above it. Written in elegant and bold letters was the following inscription: _'In loving memory of our Senator and Queen, forever remembered.'_

Vader stood frozen in front of the display, feeling as though he was violating the sanctity of the cemetery with his presence. A spectre of death coming to see if he had indeed murdered in cold blood the woman he had worshipped as a goddess when they were together.

Summoning his inner will, Vader levitated the lid of the coffin and shifted it to the floor with care. Stepping forward to view the interior, he found himself staring into vessel of marble filled only with roses and other flowers. It was undeniable now: she was alive and had to be with their son.

' _I will find you, my Angel. There will be nothing to stop me when I do and we will have the galaxy at our feet.'_

* * *

Rey was still not over the fact that she was the daughter of Darth Vader, the man who had taken her on as his apprentice and had a connection to her which formed the love between them. It was incredible and frightening for the girl at the same time, knowing she could be as powerful and righteous as him or otherwise become a servant of evil for the Emperor. She held very different perspectives on each of them: Vader was the dark knight trying to enforce what he believed was right for the galaxy whereas Sidious took cruel pleasure in subjugating and punishing his own people. From what little she had found out on her own, the Empire was an instrument of domination over the galaxy which her Master fought for under the belief it would maintain order and stability which were hard to come by. While she did not wholly agree with the authoritarian nature of the regime which depended on spreading fear to discourage opposition, the purpose behind it was respectable as Vader tried to explain to her during their sessions. So she continued to train under his direction, in hopes that if she proved herself worthy as his child she might be able to reach through to his lighter side. Maybe the Sith Lord would be willing listen to her and find a way to end this terrible war. Rey did not like the thought of all the innocent children who were either losing their homes, families, and even lives. The Force she was learning to hear from made her feel that she had to something.

PROXY spoke after the first sparring between the droid and fast adapting girl, "You are excelling in martial arts and lightsaber combat for your age and stature. You possess the agility and strength to be quite an opponent, perhaps in the vain of Master Vader. Now you must use your connection to the Force to last longer than you did last time."

"Yes, sir." she told him, imagining the way Palpatine had hurt her father for no reason. She could feel the seething anger in her body, giving her newfound determination to keep fighting.

Suddenly she was met by the image of Sidious wielding two blood-red sabers, flourishing them in anticipation. Rey, unable to control her emotions, rushed at the enemy to deliver the opening blow. Deflecting the initial strike, the Emperor danced away from the furious child as though she wasn't there.

After a few seconds, the girl saw that her blind offensive was going nowhere and would only leave her defenseless. Shifting her focus to the light side, she located a TIE fighter hanging on the roof of the expansive training center from the corner of her eye. Stretching her hand out, Rey detached the starfighter with brute force and helped guide it at the unsuspecting Sidious. He just noticed the projectile in time to slice through the incoming object and roll to the side.

Knowing she would be an uncontrollable threat with the Force as her ally, he charged forward with his lightsabers to meet the girl in a decisive bladelock. Using his leverage, he eventually pushed her off and then followed up with an acrobatic kick to the abdomen which threw her to the floor.

Rey groaned in pain, her vision clouded as she tried to see where the all too real apparition of Sidious was. She didn't have to wait long as a cowled face appeared above which was gazing at her with haunting golden eyes, and the Sith sneered in contempt.

"Did you truly believe you could defeat me, girl? You have much to learn from me still…"

The Emperor vanished, leaving the droid PROXY in his place. Rey felt the fear within her dissipate as the confrontation ended, knowing she had failed to stay composed enough in his presence. She had to keep going until this weakness was subdued, or else what chance did she stand against the most notorious master of the Dark Side in galactic history?

"You are improving, young one. But we will continue to the evening if that is what it takes for you to be best prepared for Lord Sidious."

Rey nodded, for she was too strong-willed to let down her Master in any way. Vader had taught her well in containing the dragon in her heart that tried to hold her back. It was in their blood to fight to the end.

* * *

Han was never really the idealistic or high-minded type, but he had no love for the Empire which had left many of his old friends from Corellia in the dirt after they failed to handle the rigorous life of an Imperial cadet going through the system. He deserted the ranks of the prestigious piloting academy on Coruscant when he discovered the final mission would require him to attack civilian targets suspected of harboring rebels on a small planet in the Outer Rim. It was something the then sixteen year old prodigy could not accept, and he did not compromise on getting in bed with the Imperials or hurting the innocent when he began working for Jabba as a smuggler. Four years later, he wondered where this quest was leading him and the Wookiee companion he had rescued from captivity.

Ben Kenobi was a strange old man with alot of bad baggage from his days as a Jedi Master while Luke was a lost farmboy in the middle of the vast ocean that was the galaxy. Nonetheless, he gave Ben credit for staying cool in the midst of great pressure and he saw an unshakeable good in Luke which was refreshing for someone who had to deal with criminals and deplorables for a living. Then he came back to find Lando Calrissian as a successful businessman with a noble pursuit on this stunning world, not to mention the incredible woman who happened to be Luke's mother and his sister. Now they were supposed to join the ragtag bunch of freedom fighters in the Rebel Alliance, as Darth Vader was searching relentlessly for his wife and by extension their children. No one could have convinced Han this was going to be the situation he was put in when he took on the job at the cantina, yet his instincts told him it was a new beginning for the man who was missing out on the sort of action that made him feel like he was a part of something meaningful.

' _Yeah Solo, this is what you got to do. Have some optimism, right?'_

It was time to bring everyone on the _Falcon_ for the big mission impossible that was on the horizon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello readers, thank you for reading this up to now and showing more support than I imagined receiving (the story is at 40 followers). It's because of you I enjoy doing this, so please continue to follow, favorite, and review. Thanks, and have a great day.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13:**

* * *

Thrawn knew he was by far the most intellectual and adept military mind in the Empire, perhaps the greatest practitioner of war the galaxy had ever seen. The shortsightedness of the Emperor's strategy to annihilate his opposition through sheer force and terror revealed the great failing of arrogance throughout the Imperial hierarchy. To back the rebels into a corner with nowhere left to run would give them the fire they needed to set the Empire ablaze from the inside. True victory could only be attained through a mutual respect for the outcome of the conflict, in which the Rebellion was humbled into submission by virtue of the overwhelming evidence it could not restore freedom to the galaxy without endless bloodshed and suffering. If Palpatine continued to strike at the insurgents with hateful vengeance it would only provoke them into hitting back until their last breath. A more tactful and precise way of calming the storm was needed in this case, one he believed Vader was more likely to embrace in time.

Most of the rebels, he had learned, were those who either despised the totalitarian approach of the Emperor in reducing the Senate to a pointless debate forum or were disaffected by the occupation of the Imperial fleet over many star systems. Appease the trillions of beings by offering a few promises of increased sovereignty for the oppressed worlds and the scaling back of the enormous Imperial military, then the Alliance would come to the negotiating table or be doomed to failure as radicals seeking to return the galaxy to a state of wholesale warfare. He didn't dare suggest it to the likes of Grand Moff Tarkin or the other intolerant Imperial aristocrats who would cry treason at such a proposal. But he sensed his time was forthcoming, to help assert the vision for the galaxy which would promote a more civilized and reasonable discussion about how to resolve the differences between various factions. Thrawn studied the art of war with intrigue, yet he was no enthusiast for the sort of drawn-out struggle that would destroy the fragile peace which had settled under the New Order.

The Chiss mastermind observed the holoimages of the local workers operating under harsh conditions for the monopolistic Sorosuub Corporation which directed the production of vital starcraft and assault shuttles. They were in the midst of an uprising against the company for what they perceived as unfair treatment, and he knew the proud Sullustans would be eager to use the fruits of their labor against the Empire if the rebels could establish a foothold on the planet. While there were already some rebel cells based on the volcanic world which were coordinating attacks on Imperial targets, it was the rebel task force arriving from their hidden base that would give the spark needed to liberate Sullust. Therefore, Thrawn saw his role as blocking out the Rebel invasion fleet and any supply convoys with Vader and the Emperor leading the 501st legion on the surface to secure the refineries. And if his predictions were correct about the rebels, it would not be long before they claimed supremacy over the planet.

* * *

Darth Vader came out of the TIE Advanced in a hurry, the inner conflict within him growing since he had found out his wife survived the events on Mustafar a decade ago. What compelled the Force to turn the very nature of his existence upside down of late? Was it the opportunity for the Sith Lord to attain the unlimited power he had imagined would make the Skywalker line forever presiding over the galaxy or the path to redemption as a Jedi Knight with his family? He initially balked at the latter idea, feeling nothing but contempt for the Jedi and the Rebellion. But a strong part of Anakin was regaining some hold over his heart, urging Vader to embrace the light and seek forgiveness from his wife and son. For now though, he could only concentrate on locating them with the immense resources at his disposal. It appeared that Boba Fett would be of service to the Dark Lord once again… and he may know a minor detail with huge significance to Vader. He walked into the private communications room, commanding the interface to contact the Mandalorian mercenary.

"What do you want me to do, Vader?"

"You mentioned the boy who accompanied Obi-Wan Kenobi… tell me his name."

"Luke Skywalker, he lived with his relatives until they were killed by Tusken Raiders." the bounty hunter said emotionlessly.

Vader let the words sink in, ' _Luke_ , _my son. The boy is mine and Padmé is near him now. I can feel it at last.'_

"Are you capable of capturing the boy with the Jedi watching over him?"

"It won't be a problem - I traced the _Millennium Falcon_ to Bespin once I heard from a source there. As soon as the boy is in my sights, I can get to him."

"I want him _alive_ , Fett. He cannot be damaged." the Dark Lord demanded, well aware of the man's lethal reputation.

"As you wish. I'll be expecting my payment in the usual manner."

"Bring him to me, and inform no one else of this mission." Vader ended the transmission, wondering how he would deal with his son and daughter in the presence of his Master. It was a matter he did not look forward to given the suspicions Sidious must already have about him.

The comlink then alerted him to a priority call from the bridge: The Emperor was due to board the _Executor_ in a few hours after they dropped out of hyperspace. There would be no rest for Vader as he left to go see Rey before the next battle of the Galactic Civil War.

* * *

Luke was heading towards the _Falcon_ with Obi-Wan on a long, narrow walkway that led to the landing platforms surrounding the Palace. He turned to face the Jedi Master, who seemed pensive and tired.

"Is everything good, Ben?"

"I believe so. We've accomplished what we came here for and are ready to move to the Rebel base."

"No, Master. I'm talking about you - it's just that you've been sort of quiet since what happened with my father." Luke said carefully, trying to understand the mixed feelings he was getting from Ben.

Obi-Wan sighed, "To see the boy I trained become more machine now than man was… painful. As a Jedi, we are told to let go of our attachment to others but the truth is I never got over losing Anakin to the Emperor. Darth Vader was my greatest failure, something which was confirmed when I confronted him earlier."

"There's more to it than that Ben! You were surprised by something yesterday, and it has to do with my father right?"

"Luke, what I sensed was a tremor in the Force from my old Padawan. I am not yet sure what it means for us, but don't let false hope blind you to the intentions of Vader. He will stop at nothing to destroy what is left of our Order and the Rebel Alliance. Wait -"

"Ben, watch out!" the apprentice cried out as a rocket zoomed towards them from the sky.

It crashed against the bridge, knocking Obi-Wan to the edge where he was hanging on for dear life while Luke coughed from the cloud of fumes that surrounded them.

The boy stumbled around, unable to find his weapon or look past a couple feet, "I can't see, Master! My lightsaber is missing!"

"Use the Force, Luke. Run to the _Falcon_ now!"

A familiar voice returned to Obi-Wan's horror, "Time to finish what _I_ started. You're mine, Jedi."

The Jedi Master heard the sound of a blaster firing to stun, followed by a thud as Luke fell to the ground unceremoniously. Infuriated, he focused his aggression to create the momentum for a giant leap back onto the walkway. As the smoke cleared away, Obi-Wan watched in shock when Boba Fett flew away with the unconscious boy in his arms towards a nearby platform. He sprinted as fast as he could through the city, however he could do nothing as the bounty hunter made his departure in short order. The _Slave I_ rose through the clouds and into the atmosphere, leaving Kenobi thinking to himself in despair: ' _What have I done?'_

* * *

Vader saw with great interest the natural gift Rey had as she explored the flight simulator for the first time. She was very much his daughter in that sense, and he knew that Palpatine would use her to control and eventually replace him. There was no way the Sith Master would not take the girl as his true apprentice, seeing as Sidious was likely hiding her from the galaxy for years. Did he need to tell Aphra of this latest twist in the tale so she might provide the definitive answers he wanted? Was it even possible that Rey could be his child due to her age, or was she conceived by the Force itself? The only certainty was that Vader loved her unconditionally because she was the one person who touched his soul with pure light.

"That was awesome, Father!" Rey glowed with excitement after she took of the TIE pilot helmet.

"You are a most promising pilot, my girl. I think I know what sort of activities will be ideal for us to do together."

"You would fly with me?" she was thrilled to have his attention, her eyes sparkling with joy.

"Yes, when the time is right. I am preparing for the Emperor's arrival in less than an hour. We must be there to receive him."

Rey instantly deflated at the news, "Are we going to be safe from him?"

"I will do everything in my power to convince him to let me direct your training while he observes from afar." Vader assured his little angel.

"Thank you." she said softly, feeling better about the prospect now.

"Remember though, I will not show compassion for you when we are around my Master. You cannot call me Father, or reveal any of your feelings other than anger and hate. This is the way of the Sith."

"I understand - Master."

"Good. Let us practice concealing your deepest thoughts and secrets from other Force users. You must always be on guard with the Emperor."

Rey nodded, sitting cross-legged on the cold floor of the room as Vader calmly instructed her through the process. It was time to be the Dark Lord of the Sith again.

* * *

Padmé smiled tentatively at her daughter as they carried the last of their personal belongings for the journey with friends old and new alike.

"I'm really happy you and Luke are getting off to such a good start as brother and sister. I wasn't sure how you two would interact." she tried to break the tension between them.

Leia frowned slightly, "Something feels wrong, Mom. It's like he's in danger - I can't sense him well anymore."

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" fear blossomed inside Padmé, wondering where her son was.

Obi-Wan came out of nowhere in a desperate run, a panicked expression on the usually unperturbed Jedi Master's face.

"He's gone." the words shattered the young woman's heart, "Vader has him."

The three of them stood there outside the entrance to the Palace, devastated by the abrupt capture of Luke.

"How?" it was all Padmé could do to breathe.

"The bounty hunter ambushed us as we were going to the _Falcon_ and I failed to stop him before it was too late. There was nothing that could have been done. We were betrayed by someone who knew we escaped to Bespin."

Leia felt sadness and fear transform into far more insidious emotions of rage and hatred, knowing the evil Darth Vader was hunting after her brother because of his Jedi teachings. He was determined to convert Luke towards the dark side of the mystical Force or destroy him if he refused to join him. She couldn't bear the thought of either happening to the boy she had just met.

"Who could have told them?"

"Lando." Padmé answered, "Lando would have turned on us once he knew Vader was interested in Luke."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I don't think so, it doesn't make sense. He had his reservations about us at first, yes. But he seemed to be candid about being a part of the Alliance, and I never got the impression he was hiding his intentions."

Amidala leaned against the wall, broken over the loss of her son for the second time. It was as though fate was conspiring to ruin the perfect world she had found sanctuary on.

"How did he figure out?" she gazed at the Jedi Master in pain.

Obi-Wan looked at Leia for a moment, not wanting to speak about Vader's true identity in front of the already shell-shocked girl.

"Could you please allow your mother and I to discuss this privately? It would be best right now if you had some space."

She blinked away the tears in her eyes, then nodded.

"I'll go to the _Falcon_ , Mom." Leia said before retreating away as fast as her legs could take her.

Once she was safely out of their range, he explained, "I don't know, but my guess would be the Emperor learned of his existence through the Force or Vader simply put the pieces together. The bigger question we have to ask ourselves is what will happen to Luke… I said before that I did not trust Vader to take care of the boy and I stand by it. Nonetheless, there are signs that the darkness around him is beginning to disappear. Perhaps the knowledge he has a son is pulling Vader towards the light, which is our only hope at this point."

"Then we have to get through to him, Obi-Wan! I can reach Anakin if I have the chance - he needs to see me, to know the truth. You can't deny anymore that there's good in him."

"Padmé, don't let your feelings blind you to reality. Fett was undoubtedly hired by Vader to take Luke from us by any means necessary. You don't know the sort of monster he has become."

"Don't do this, Obi-Wan. We both know that one way or another we'll have to face him again so we can get Luke back."

"Then it's all the more important now to go to the Rebel base so we can organize a rescue operation."

Padmé finally relented and steeled herself, "Okay, let's get to it. I'm ready to fight for the Alliance, to take back what we've all lost."

' _Starting with my son, no matter the cost.'_

* * *

The entire main hangar of the _Executor_ was adorned with Imperial banners and lined with meticulously organized formations of stormtroopers led by their officers, in preparation for the Emperor's grand entrance into the battle. It was a momentous occasion for the Imperial Fleet to welcome their supreme leader who rarely made public appearances since the beginning of the war. Most were brimming with confidence that his mere presence would push the rebels to beg for mercy, while a few had questions about the unexpected timing of the decision. Was the Emperor really so concerned about the Rebellion that he saw it necessary to personally intervene? As for Vader and Rey, neither were keen to meet him again for very different reasons. None of them dared to voice their thoughts when the Emperor's shuttle folded its wings and set down on the ground emphatically. Red-robed royal guards strode out from the landing ramp to flank Palpatine as he walked slowly forward with the aid of a special walking cane. The Dark Lord and his apprentice knelt in fealty before the Emperor, awaiting their orders.

"Rise, my friends." the old Master gestured with his hand.

Vader stood to his full, impressive height as he fell into step next to Palpatine. Rey nervously followed her father's lead, keeping her eyes glued to the floor.

"You've done well, Lord Vader. The girl is growing stronger every day." Sidious gave genuine praise for her rapid training.

"It is as you commanded, Master. She will be a valuable ally."

"Yes, and now I sense you have been searching for young _Skywalker_." he remarked with displeasure.

"It is of great importance to us that he does not become a Jedi."

"Indeed. Still, I wonder if your feelings on this matter are clear."

"I am loyal to you alone, Master. Once we control the legacy of the Skywalkers, the end of the Jedi and the Rebellion is inevitable."

"You must bring the boy before me. Only together can we turn him to the dark side as it will be with Rey." Palpatine paused for a moment to let the words sink in for them, "Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen…" he laughed in dark amusement as they made way towards the bridge.

* * *

Leia boarded the _Falcon_ to store the rest of her cargo in the small room she would have shared with Luke, an indescribable sense of loneliness weighing her down. To be upset with her mother had been frustrating enough for the girl, but this hurt her like nothing she had ever experienced. Her brother was already the best friend she knew, caring and passionate about the people around him. She couldn't understand why such a good person like him was chosen by fate to be marked as a victim. Luke had told her of the aunt and uncle he lost on his homeworld of Tatooine, which alone would have crushed Leia's spirit. So she knew that if anyone, it was the brave Skywalker she had just met who could get through this ordeal. He was stronger than she could imagine for someone of his age, and it motivated her to follow the Jedi path which Luke was progressing on with Obi-Wan. With the powers she had been blessed with, it would be possible for her to save him from the clutches of the villainous Darth Vader. Leia would not rest until she knew that her brother was free and safe with his family again.

"What's going on, kid?" Han appeared at the doorway, looking at her curiously.

"He's gone - Luke was caught by Vader." she said as Han's eyes widened in disbelief.

Leia placed her hands on her face, as the emotions of the last day overcame her resolve. Han walked to her side and tried to console the distraught girl. It was all he could think to do.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello readers, I'm glad to update after the bit of a wait for you all. I do hope you will enjoy this chapter and the battle scene especially. Please review, favorite, and follow as always! I appreciate your support thus far, I can't believe that story is doing this well. May the Force be with you!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14:**

* * *

Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine viewed the awesome sight of the Imperial Starfleet hovering in orbit above Sullust, as the _Executor_ descended into the hazy skies of the volcanic planet. The moment brought back memories for Vader who recalled the first occasion he was in the presence of the Imperial military when Master and apprentice together saw the skeletal structure of the dreaded superweapon now being dubbed as the Death Star by those involved in the construction. Palpatine had hinted to the Dark Lord that the massive battle station was nearing the final stages before it would become fully operational, and made it abundantly clear he was willing to unleash its unprecedented firepower on the Rebellion. Though Vader had no love for the technological monstrosity, he was not bothered by the idea of using it to annihilate the rebels utterly from the face of the galaxy once he found their secret base. Well, that was before he knew that Padmé was alive and almost certainly with the enemy. Now, he was in a race against time to save all the people he loved from both the Empire and the Rebellion.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn has ensured the Rebel Fleet will not be a threat to our plans. We will lay waste to this world and leave them to perish in the ruins. A fitting gift from their Emperor, wouldn't you agree, Lord Vader?"

"Indeed, my Master. The generals have prepared the army for a ground assault, should we allow them to commence the operation?"

"No… I will show them the true nature of the Force. Come with me, Darth Vader, and bring only your personal battalion. This is our mission."

"And the girl?" Vader interjected, noticing how Rey had been dismissed to her quarters earlier.

"The child may rest and do as she pleases until I am ready to begin formal training."

"Would it not be more appropriate if I were to continue the lessons I have already had with her, and you will take part when it is necessary?"

Palpatine's expression quickly turned ill-humored. "Vader, you _will_ be training young Rey if that is what you want. In turn, I will instruct Mara Jade so that the two girls can be put against one another in a duel to decide who is worthy of becoming a Sith."

"You brought her here?"

"Yes, she has proven herself to be a valuable Hand." he smiled maliciously and went on, "Oh, I'm afraid Rey will be quite in trouble when the time arrives."

By now, Vader's blood was boiling with rage at the duplicity of his Master's actions.

"So it is then. We shall see who prevails."

"Let us deal with the matter in front of us, my friend. The Rebellion has seen its last sunset before the long nightfall."

Sidious moved with unexpected pace towards the exit of the bridge as Vader briskly followed behind him.

* * *

Padmé watched her daughter sleeping from the top of the bunk bed, thinking about her children and what she would have done with Luke and Leia all these years if they had been together. She hadn't really spoken to anyone since they left on the _Falcon_ , which was now travelling through hyperspace to the rebel base. Obi-Wan had gone through explaining the boy's capture to Lando, Han, and Chewbacca, knowing she was in no state to go over the tragic incident. Losing her child like this was traumatic for someone who was still recovering from old wounds. She was desperate to build a family with her estranged husband and children. Yet it seemed as though Luke had been stolen from her to serve as a reminder she could never truly have a normal life. Padmé was destined to sacrifice her personal desires for the greater good of the galaxy, to be the extraordinary leader who suffered through the losses more than anyone but ultimately felt hollow in the aftermath without the people she loved most. At least, that was how she thought of it.

The tired woman sat up when she was startled by the sound of the door swooshing open to reveal the young smuggler Han Solo searching for her.

He turned his head upwards, "Hey Padmé… I wanted to make sure you're doing alright. I know Ben was saying you were feeling pretty down about what happened to the kid, and believe me it was tough to hear for me and Chewie too."

"Thank you, Han. It's hard to go alone when you're wondering where your son is, whether or not he's safe. Luke is such a good boy, I just don't know what Vader will do -" she looked away, unable to bear the idea of him being hurt.

"Don't think like that, he'll make it through for us. That kid is stronger than you give him credit for, and I know we'll go through hell to get him back. You know we're here for you and Leia, right?"

She closed her eyes for a moment, "I'm so grateful to all of you, it's what we need right now. War has been around for me throughout life, and without friends I couldn't cope with the pain that comes with it. For whatever reason, it's my responsibility to be a part of this struggle. We will defeat the Empire and bring Luke home, together."

Han smiled encouragingly, "That's more like it." however he soon became tense, "So uh, if you don't mind telling, who were you before all this? I guess the past with Vader is what I'm thinking of."

Padmé frowned, "You lived during the Clone Wars era didn't you?"

"Yeah, I was just seven or eight years old when it began. And I know I've seen your face before somewhere, even if was just on the Holonet."

"You probably did, Han. I was a Republic Senator and before that the Queen of Naboo when I was only a few years older than Luke and Leia."

"You were a Queen!" Han was thoroughly impressed by her statement.

"Yes, my name is Padmé Naberrie Skywalker, wife of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. We were married at the start of the war and kept it a secret from everyone we knew. It wasn't until after Anakin turned to the dark side and joined Palpatine that I faked my own death to prevent them from looking for me and the twins."

"Sorry, Padmé - I mean Your Highness, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories." he said contritely.

"Oh, it's not like that Han." she replied, sensing what he meant, "He was a very different man then. Anakin was good at heart but vulnerable which the Emperor took advantage of. Darth Vader is nothing like the man I married, and I hope you will not judge the children or myself by his actions."

"Not at all, I just don't understand how anyone could give up having a life with you and those amazing kids. You're the opposite of everything that Vader represents… I couldn't imagine he even had human emotions before, much less be your husband."

"I know. But all that matters now is that we find Luke. He has to be safe from Vader and the Emperor."

Han nodded, "Come on, let me get you something to eat. You must be hungry after staying up here for so long."

Padmé didn't protest, quietly climbing down from the top of the bed to join Han for a quick nighttime meal.

* * *

Darth Vader could feel the bloodlust burning within as he strode forward into battle against the Rebels scattered throughout the rocky position in defense of the facilities that served their outpost. In coordination, a cluster of troopers perched on an overlooking hill opened fire on the Sith Lord, who casually swept aside the flurry of bolts and redirected some back at them with his crimson lightsaber. A couple of Rebel officers flew towards the towering monster and landed just a few meters in front of him, one tossing a thermal detonator while the other blasted away furiously with his pistol. Vader telekinetically altered the explosive's path to the nearby hill and used his outstretched glove to absorb the energy from the lasers flying towards him. Seeing the foolish officer had overheated his weapon, the Dark Lord shifted the hand into a choking gesture which caused the bearded man to rise involuntarily and claw at his throat. Not bothering to see the corpse hit the ground, Vader then slashed through the other petrified rebel's chest before he could move.

"I will crush this Rebellion!" he roared as some of the soldiers on the ridge were blown to pieces by the detonator, "Stormtroopers, secure the high ground and pin down the forces in the hangar. I will take the others."

Suddenly, a ring of Sullustan rebels appeared out of the bunkers which lied on the flanks of the main battlefield. Encircling the Sith Lord and his elite detachment of troopers, they held up their blasters and took aim at the Imperial force only to be immobilized by the sound of a bestial war scream that came from a shadowy figure spinning through the air. They watched in horror as blue sparks of lightning crackled from his long fingers and were released in a chain that instantly enveloped them in the electrocuting death trap.

"You will all die as ONE!" the Emperor stared contemptuously at the rebel scum who writhed in agony during their final moments before crumbling like the insects they were, "Advance, _advance!_ " he commanded in his reverberating voice.

The 501st legion promptly marched towards the incline that led up to the strategically valuable hilltop, with their fearsome leaders going together into the greatest of the rebel bunkers to clear out the remaining opposition. Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine spared no one as they slaughtered the insolent traitors who dared to resist the rule of the Empire. The Dark Lord cut down the rebels and provided an impenetrable wall of defense while his Master would use his Sith lightning to strike from a distance.

A group of rebels who had managed to activate several turrets and battle droids in the control room were all who were left once the Sith Lords entered.

"Fire, fire!" the lieutenant yelled as the last bunch threw a few flash grenades and dioxis gas containers into the room before fleeing through the tunnels. Blaster fire erupted from all sides as the Emperor was forced to create a protective energy field around them, blinded by the sheer magnitude of the light projected.

"Kill them all!" he snarled, "Let none escape!"

Vader took advantage of the momentary gap in the attack and raced ahead with great speed to chase down the rebels. In the midst of the assault, Palpatine gathered his strength to unleash a powerful storm of lightning which would incinerate the enemy weapons. Knowing there might be charges set up to detonate upon contact, he destroyed the couple dozen of droids and swiftly used a Force dash to make his way out of there. By the time he reached Vader's position, the rebels were strewn like ragdolls across the floor with various limbs and heads severed indiscriminately. At the end of the hangar, there was but one Rebel still alive: the general of this outpost. He was crawling desperately beneath the flaming wreckage of a TIE fighter, as Vader and the Emperor approached him.

"I am quite safe from your pitiful, little band." Palpatine declared mockingly, watching with cruel pleasure. Vader, ready to finish the mission, stepped forward and delivered a merciful end for the Rebel commander. The Lords of the Sith had made their presence felt in a shockwave that would be heard around the galaxy.

* * *

' _Master? Master, I must speak with you.'_

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat alone in the cabin of the _Millennium Falcon_ , where he had taken turns with Han, Lando and Chewbacca in taking some rest or else monitoring the controls at the cockpit.

The silence persisted for what seemed like hours in the meditative trance he was currently immersed in.

Finally words were spoken back to the Jedi Master, _'Obi-Wan, it has been far too long. I know what's been troubling you, my old Padawan.'_

' _Then you know why I need your guidance now more than ever. I have to know, Qui-Gon: can the Chosen One be redeemed?'_

' _Anakin's love for his family is the path for him to return to the light, to bring balance to the Force. If you listened to your heart, you would know this.'_

' _I want more than anything to have back the man who was my son, my brother, my best friend. But I don't trust Vader's motives… he could easily use Luke to usurp the Emperor and claim the throne for himself.'_

' _You forget the greatest lesson of what happened to the Jedi Order, Obi-Wan. It is so easy to cling to our point of view without accepting the capacity for change from others, no matter the wrongs they may have done. Anakin is finding himself again not only because of Luke but moreso the young girl he has taken in.'_

' _The disturbance in the Force - it revolved around a child?'_

' _Perhaps one could say history is repeating itself and giving us a second chance. Remember that Obi-Wan, and the Force will be with you.'_

Before he could question what his mentor had meant, the connection was broken and the meditation ended abruptly. For whatever hope Qui-Gon had promised the weary Jedi Master, the information presented left him wondering what exactly he could do to ensure the prophecy was ultimately fulfilled.

* * *

Padmé drank a cup of hot caf which Han had whipped up while looking at the modest assortment of packaged fruit she had requested over something more filling. She had always been a light eater and right now she was just craving sweetness and energy for her depressed system. Sitting at the roundtable, she couldn't help but notice it also seemed to be a sort of game board.

"Is there something else this table is used for?" she focused on the smuggler who was chewing on a protein bar across from her.

"Well, you could play Dejarik on it for entertainment. Luke and Ben went against Chewie and I when we were on the way from Tatooine. Outwitted us too, which doesn't happen often. I bet it had to do with their magic tricks." he remarked with a rueful smile.

Padmé laughed at his admission, "Oh, believe me, I had my share of frustrating moments when I knew Anakin was using the Force to get an unfair advantage. I think it's their goal to make us feel like we're missing out."

Han sighed, "He was a great kid, Luke. Learned alot and always tried to be helpful with the _Falcon_. I'm sure he'll turn out far better than I did."

"You've been a wonderful host so far, Han. Don't put yourself down because of mistakes you might have had in the past."

"To be honest, it's sort of crazy to be escorting a Queen when I'm just some scoundrel trying to find his place in the galaxy."

Her eyebrows rose in surprise, "As I recall, Lando would refer to you as the best pilot in the galaxy! One of the few nice things he had to say about you then."

"He said that about _me_? I guess things aren't so bad after all. Even the fuzzball doesn't give me that much credit."

"I'm glad to know we have someone with your skill and courage on our side. You've already been a better friend than I could ask for."

Han felt a burst of pride, "Thank you, Your Highness. I won't let you down."

"Please, just Padmé. We're all part of a team here now, okay?"

"Whatever you say. Milady." he replied simply, reminding her so much of Anakin's charming nature.

She returned to her food, yet her mind could not get away from thoughts about the man she loved and how much she missed him. It was as though they were still bound together - across the stars.

* * *

Darth Vader had left the Emperor's presence at the first opportunity once they came back onto the _Executor_ , impatient to see his daughter again with the rage of the Dark Side having abandoned him. There was so little time to teach her the lessons she would need in order to defeat the talented and older Mara Jade. He could not afford to waste a minute when Rey's life was at stake, even as he anticipated the arrival of his son in a short while. The bounty hunter would have to meet with Vader away from the Emperor's prying eyes so that he could begin setting up the pieces that would allow him to overthrow Sidious at last. That meant he would have to make an excuse to get away… and the Dark Lord already had an idea in mind. Vader went towards the girl's new quarters, wondering what Rey was doing in the morning hours. He still was adjusting to the role of being her father and Master, knowing it was unusual for such a relationship to exist for either the Jedi or the Sith. Maybe Obi-Wan would empathize with that feeling given his attachment to Anakin over the years, at least until the betrayal which ended their bond.

Entering the spacious and elegantly designed children's room, Vader saw the girl he loved watching a holofilm on the datapad she had been granted by the protocol droid for her excellent progress in training. She looked enthralled in the program she was watching, and he felt slightly amused at the girl's enthusiasm. He remembered how he too had been amazed by the relative comfort of the life of a Padawan at the Jedi Temple following a childhood spent in desolate conditions as a slave on Tatooine. It was important to him that Rey would be able to experience that as well. Nothing would be left to want for his beautiful child. She made him stronger and happier than he thought possible.

"Hey Father, do you want to come watch this movie with me?" Rey asked innocently as she turned to face him.

"I would like to, what is it about?"

She smiled, "There's this pretty Queen who's trying to protect her world and a brave warrior who comes to save them. They're also sort of into each other, I think they might be together soon. What do you think?"

"It sounds like quite the story, Rey." Vader was fighting the memories threatening to overwhelm him at her words.

"Is something wrong?" she was very perceptive through the Force.

"No, my girl. We can finish this later once we get through the training I wanted to complete. It is of essence to continue now."

"Okay, Father." Rey said quietly, turning off the datapad and going to Vader's side.

The Dark Lord did not speak further, as he thought about what Padmé might do if they were to be reunited. He couldn't lose his Angel when he had just found her again. Rey and Luke needed a mother to care for them. Most of all, he didn't want to live a life without his beloved wife.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello readers, I again apologize for the longer wait between the last chapter and this one. I'm afraid with my schedule now this will probably become the expected time to get a new one uploaded. I thank all of you who have been reading up to now, your support is so valuable and motivates me to continue writing. Please follow, favorite, and review so I know you're still interested! Once again, I am so grateful for what I've received so far and I wish you all a great weekend. May the Force be with you!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15:**

* * *

The Dark Lord stood in front of the always relaxed Grand Admiral in the shadows of the personally crafted command center aboard the _Chimaera,_ at least in his still frightening life size holographic form. The monster in black armor was a strong contrast to the otherwise beautiful and magnificent paintings, sculptures, and other works of art spread throughout the room.

"Thrawn, my plans must be accelerated due to unforeseen moves on the Emperor's part. I have secured the opportunity to make a retreat to my private castle on Imperial Center with my apprentice. You must continue to play the role of the loyal servant as Palpatine will bring the _Executor_ and your fleet to defend the Death Star."

"I take it then that this atrocious superweapon is nearly complete?" the Chiss scowled in distaste.

"That is correct, Grand Admiral. And the Emperor will use it to finish off the last remnants of the Rebellion before they can threaten his control over the Senate."

"Something we both recognize is a serious miscalculation that will cause more star systems to slip from our fingers."

"When the time comes, you will turn on the Emperor and lead the Fleet in eliminating whichever traitors among the Admiralty choose to cling to Palpatine's throne. Am I understood?"

"It will be done, Lord Vader."

The transmission was cut, and Thrawn was left to ponder how exactly he would organize the Fleet after such chaos that would inevitably come if Vader did indeed overthrow Palpatine. He smiled cunningly, relishing the prospect of this challenge to prove his merit to all under the New Order.

* * *

The stars beyond the viewport of the _Lambda-_ class Imperial shuttle seemed less bright and vibrant than they once had, as Rey watched from her seat with a hint of sadness. She could not get why Vader had suddenly become very distant and cold during their training. One moment he seemed ready to spend time with her just enjoying a film and the next he was back in Sith Master mode. The Dark Lord had been particularly intent on putting the girl through grueling exercises and was frequently scolding her for usually minor mistakes. Vader may have warned that things would not be the same with the Emperor around, yet she sensed something else was driving her father to act like he had. Rey tried to reach her guardian with feelings of love and affection but his walls pushed her back from the darkness that possessed him. It hurt her to see that Vader didn't want to embrace that aspect of their bond. She hated what Sidious was doing her father by forcing him back into a lonely and miserable state. Rey would do anything to make Vader feel more comfortable around her, to let her be the daughter he wanted and needed.

"Are you okay, Rey?" a young woman's voice asked gently.

The girl swiveled around to see Doctor Aphra in a fine cream white cloak, which made her long ebony hair even more prominent.

"I didn't know you were here, Miss Aphra." she said by way of greeting.

"Well, Lord Vader wanted me to be here so I could assist him given his medical situation."

"Oh, did you ever find out anything from the blood I gave you?"

"There was nothing wrong in there, but I did find something else. I should leave that for Vader to tell you though." Aphra explained carefully.

Rey frowned but didn't press the issue, "Thanks Miss. I hope he's doing better now, so he doesn't have to go back to the medcenter like before."

Aphra nodded reassuringly, "I think he will be much better soon."

She waited for a little while, "I have to get to my research, so I'll see you later. Good night, Rey."

"You too, Miss Aphra." she waved at the woman who walked away.

Rey then decided to go talk with Vader herself, knowing she had to initiate the conversation if she was to get back the father she loved.

* * *

Leia was getting a welcome break from the droning lectures of the notoriously incessant C-3PO as his longtime companion R2-D2 mocked him over the mispronunciation of 'Coruscant' which came out as 'Corus-cant'. The two droids could never go more than a couple days without getting into a bickering round, only to reconcile soon to prevent becoming bored in the absence of the other's company.

"Why you insolent, uneducated rust bucket!" Threepio cried angrily.

Artoo whistled what was certainly a string of choice words at the protocol droid, prompting the self-proclaimed teacher and interpreter to strike back with a kick.

"I hope that will make you think twice before commenting in such a rude manner, Artoo! Mistress Leia ought to have class without disruption from a malfunctioning scrap pile like you."

Padmé came into the room, watching the scene with clear exasperation while Leia simply hid her amusement.

"Oh, not this again. Threepio and Artoo, both of you stop this at once! We're almost at the Rebel Base and the last thing I need is to worry about more drama between you two, alright?"

"Forgive me, Miss Padmé. I do forget sometimes our little blue friend here can be less than kind in his remarks. I will not make a problem of it next time, milady."

She sighed in acknowledgement, "Thank you. And Artoo, you need to go with Han and make sure all the systems are in good condition."

He beeped in affirmation, and rolled out to find the smuggler himself to Padmé's relief. C-3PO went to attend other matters as he had the sense to realize his mistress needed to have a personal discussion.

Leia looked at her mother, not sure what to say after the way everything had gone of late with Luke and leaving their home.

"You're the best daughter I could hope for, Leia. I hope you know that. Everything I've done and do is out of love for you and Luke. I know it seems like I abandoned him because I was weak... but part of me felt that even if I wanted to take both of you away, there had to be one who could become a Jedi under their care so that eventually he could defeat the Sith. Can you forgive me for this, sweetheart?" Padmé gazed at the girl with pleading eyes.

Leia had thought about the issue for the last few days and she knew how she felt now, "Mom, I just want Luke to be here. Whatever happened before is in the past, and I don't want it to separate us. You've always been the mother I needed and the decision you made was one no person should have to face. I forgive you, and I promise that I will do everything to save my brother."

Padmé came over and hugged Leia with unbridled joy, as their conflict which had so bothered both of them finally ended.

* * *

Emperor Palpatine arrived in the heart of the technological terror known as the Death Star with no less fanfare than was to be expected when the sovereign himself came to oversee such a grand monument to Imperial power. This time he made sure to introduce his special guest: the young but already beautiful Mara Jade who was dressed in a black and violet jumpsuit that made no effort to conceal her newly constructed lightsaber. The welcoming party was led by the two distinguished men in charge of the secret battle station: Director Krennic and Grand Moff Tarkin.

After the traditional ritual of giving respect with a kneel, they rose to follow the Emperor from either side while Jade remained close behind the entourage of Imperial leaders.

"I am most satisfied with the progress of this operation, gentlemen. You've done especially well, Director." Palpatine commended the veterans who had been obsessed with the completion of the superweapon.

Krennic replied with a nod, "It is an honor to have you join us at this triumph, your Majesty."

"I too am pleased we are in the final stages, thanks to the brilliant vision we created and the flawless execution. The Death Star will ensure no one can stand against this great Empire." Tarkin declared smugly.

"How unfortunate Darth Vader could not attend on this glorious day… well, he has earned a respite for his efforts on Sullust."

Krennic's lips curled upward, "I was pleasantly surprised to learn of your personal involvement in the end of that uprising, milord. Rest assured, the Rebellion shall fall at the hands of the Death Star. The power we are dealing with here is _immeasurable_."

Mara then interrupted with her own thoughts, "The Force is the one true source of power in the galaxy, Director. Don't be fooled into thinking otherwise by this battle station you've constructed, no matter how impressive."

Tarkin and Krennic exchanged a look of anger and annoyance at the girl's retort, as Palpatine simply folded his hands together with a neutral expression.

"You are a bold one, my child." the Emperor remarked, "But you speak the truth. One cannot ignore the power of the dark side, which has made me invincible."

"Your Majesty, would you care to inspect the firing mechanism yourself?" Tarkin asked through clenched teeth.

"Perhaps later. Wilhuff. I have need of rest after the long journey here, proceed with the operation as scheduled. I look forward to witnessing the final destruction of the Rebellion once Lord Vader locates their hidden base."

"As you wish, Sire." the Grand Moff bowed his head before glaring at the young girl who had so publicly humiliated him.

Palpatine and Mara left to take their place in the Emperor's throne room which he planned on staying in for some time. Once they were well out of sight, the Sith Master spoke at last to his daring Hand.

"I do find myself impressed with your spirit, Mara Jade. Few would have the nerve to question two of the most powerful men in the Empire. You prove what I saw in you as a potential apprentice: the strength to be a Sith Lord in your own right. But first you must eliminate any and all threats to your position without hesitation."

"Vader's pet." she growled, her emerald green eyes blazing with jealousy. "She is _nothing_ without him. I can feel the light that she has and the way Vader tries to conceal their thoughts and feelings. He is a traitor, my Master."

Palpatine gave a cold laugh, "Oh, he certainly is. And my friend will pay dearly for his treachery soon enough. However for now, it is in our interests to let Vader simply hunt down the Rebels. He also has been made aware of the duel that will decide the fate of you and Rey."

"So he will prepare her then." she sneered, still confident it would not stop her from claiming victory.

"Your task will not be easy, my girl. While you may be thirteen years of age and she only about seven, her abilities are not so far from your own already. Do not underestimate Rey _Skywalker_. "

Mara appeared confused, "Have you not said that the Jedi Anakin Skywalker was killed by Vader years before? How can there be another?"

"I sense there is more to this child than I once believed. She is not of our time, but an echo of the Force itself."

"Like time travel?" she couldn't contain her shock at the incredible revelation.

"Yes, she is no doubt a descendant of Anakin Skywalker. She could destroy us." Palpatine pronounced gravely.

"Why do you ask this of me, Master?"

"It is your great test, my girl. To defeat her is to earn your place at my side."

"Then you will not be disappointed." Mara said with conviction, though inside she was not so sure of the outcome anymore.

* * *

Darth Vader stood alone in the small quarters which he had specially requested to be fitted into his own private shuttle, forcing himself to bury the feelings he had been experiencing of late back to the confines of his frozen heart. No one could be allowed to revive the spirit of the long dead Anakin Skywalker and diminish the power of the dark side which Vader held, not even the sweet little girl he secretly loved. The conflict he felt was reminiscent of the days during the end of the Clone Wars, when Anakin had desperately tried to find a way to save his wife without losing his soul to the darkness within him. Yet he had been too weak to understand the only answer laid with increasing his individual power until he could keep Padmé from dying. Obi-Wan, Darth Sidious, not even his Angel could help him do that in the end. Now he knew far more than ever before, and nothing would prevent him from uniting the family he desired to rule the galaxy with. That was what the Sith said to himself, anyways. Somewhere in the Dark Lord's armor there was a refuge for the light which was shining brighter than it had in over ten years. It was just a matter of time until Vader met his destiny one way or the other. He would not be able to look into the future though, as the sound of the comlink came to his attention once more.

"Fett, what is it? Do you have the boy?" Vader demanded urgently.

"Yes, I brought him in undamaged as per your orders. I need to make this rendezvous soon, I've got other business to attend to."

"I am on course to Imperial Center now, go to the old LiMerge Building in the Works. Two standard days. Be discrete, bounty hunter."

"I'll be there, Lord Vader." he said, followed by the Sith Lord ending the transmission.

' _My son… Luke is mine.'_

"What did you just say?" a deathly quiet but firm voice asked from the entrance.

Vader spun on his heel to see Rey gazing at him with narrowed eyes, the girl emanating with hurt and disbelief.

"I don't know what you mean, young one." he replied with less force than usual, not sure what exactly she had heard.

"Don't lie to me, Father. I listened it so clearly in my mind: ' _My son.'_ This is really why you've been pushing me away, because you want him and not me. Isn't that it? You don't even know if I'm your daughter so now I'm not good enough. I'm just the girl who you're training -"

"ENOUGH!" Vader bellowed, "You are wrong about this, child. I would never act towards you differently because I found out I have a son. There is more to this than you know, more than you can understand!"

"Then why do you treat me like the apprentice you don't care about again? It doesn't make sense." Rey's face was covered with tears, and Vader struggled to not give in to his love for the girl.

"I have done everything to make you the most powerful Force user in the galaxy one day, because you will always be in harm's way. It is inevitable that we must confront these dangers alone at some point, and that time approaches for you sooner than I ever wanted."

"What is it, Father? Please tell me." she said in a near whisper.

"The Emperor - he has been training his own agent Mara Jade to face you in a duel that will determine who is to become a Sith."

Rey shook her head furiously, "What if I don't want to join the Sith? I won't kill anyone to prove I should be their apprentice."

"Then the Emperor has already won. He seeks to inflict pain on me as he knows how much you mean to me, and he will come after us no matter what we do."

"Father, stop this! We can run away, try to end this war that's ripping the galaxy apart! You know it's the right thing to do for us, for the people of the Empire."

Vader was silent for a few seconds, "It is too late for me, daughter. I am not able to protect you from the Emperor as long as I remain in this suit. I will not lose you to him now."

"If we go down this path, there will be nothing left anyways! The dark side is what keeps us from being together, Father. You have to let go of it and think about me… and your son."

The Dark Lord was caught between the calls from both the light and the dark, his mind being overloaded with emotions and memories through the Force. What was he really supposed to do? Could he even turn back from the dark side and escape his Master forever? Was this how he would win over Padmé and his son? For the first time in a decade, a moment of true clarity helped Vader make a decision on the great question he had been trying to solve ever since Rey came into his life.

"If this is what you truly want, then I will do so. But we must be careful now, until I can assure the safety of my family." he declared to the girl who managed to smile through the tears still pouring down her cheeks.

She took Vader's hand in hers gently as a symbol of her love, "Thank you."

After a short while he found his voice again, "Come with me, there is something I must show you."

* * *

Padmé had always ached for the husband she loved more than life itself, and losing Anakin to the dark side had been emotionally devastating for the young woman. While she took some solace in the presence of their beautiful daughter throughout the years, the depression and anxiety she felt without him was hard on her when she was alone. The friends she had been so fond of were gone, so she had no one she could confide in or share her inner thoughts and feelings with. Now at least, Padmé had some company in Obi-Wan and Han who were supportive in their own ways. It was a rare comfort that she could speak candidly about her past with someone else who wouldn't judge her for the choices she'd made as was the case with the smuggler. The Jedi Master and she may have disagreed on several points, but their mutual concern for Luke and their connection to Anakin was enough to make an attempt to reconcile their differences.

She continued to dream of her Knight though, for the Queen believed in her heart that the Force would return her husband in time. Padmé knew that if fate had brought Vader and their son together, it might well be Luke who redeemed his father after all. That was surely the last hope for freedom and justice in the galaxy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello readers, I want to start by saying I apologize for the long wait to get this chapter! I'm afraid I lost sight of the story and experienced some writing issues which really slowed me down. That being said, I hope you enjoy the direction of the story and will be kind enough to continue reading. Please follow, favorite, and review! Thanks, and have a great day!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16:**

* * *

The dark side was a firestorm which consumed those who drew upon without the knowledge and mastery of the Force. Sidious had an instinctual connection to the darkness from the very beginning, the makings of a Sith Lord were apparent to see for his former mentor Darth Plagueis the Wise. A young Palpatine had disavowed the birth name of the father he despised, yet he did not reject the family legacy itself. Indeed, the bloodlust and ambition he inherited from his father were the qualities which helped him ultimately seize control over the galaxy. Sidious was a psychopath by any measure, but the rising politician from the small world of Naboo had possessed a great charisma and sense of humility which played well with the aristocrats and the people. He served as the face of the Sith's interests across the galaxy, building ties with powerful and easily manipulated figures who could contribute to the Grand Plan. The likes of Count Dooku and Padmé Amidala had been admirable for their skills and beliefs, though for Sidious they were merely assets to be discarded once no longer of use to him. In large part, this philosophy of being free of emotional attachments guided his own grooming of the boy who he would use to destroy the Jedi and the Republic.

Nonetheless, the Sith Master had invested heavily into Anakin Skywalker's fall towards the dark side and becoming his final apprentice. As a result, a small part of Sidious felt something akin to paternal affection for the young man who looked up to him. It was this fact which kept Sidious from leaving the defeated Darth Vader to die of his injuries on Mustafar. Still, he made sure to punish his new apprentice for the unacceptable loss. The torture inflicted on Vader during the barbaric and inhumane surgical procedures was just the beginning, as he would be truly sworn into the role of Dark Lord with the news of Amidala's death which broke him utterly. The physical and psychological effects had persisted however, much to Sidious' anger. Even after years had passed, the shadow of Anakin Skywalker haunted the apprentice and kept Vader from fulfilling his true potential. Now, the addition of the Skywalker girl confirmed Palpatine's suspicions that he would be betrayed by Vader himself.

Fortunately, Sidious had been training another for some time in the event that he required a replacement for Vader. The Emperor had searched far and wide to unearth the hidden talent which he desired for the future, and Mara Jade was easily the best child he could acquire. While he did not prefer to give her the apprenticeship so early, Sidious supposed it may be for the better anyways. There would be less chance for the sort of complications which ruined Darth Vader.

The Sith Master couldn't help but feel a hint of regret about the man he had so wanted to be his successor. Vader could have been the most powerful Sith Lord in galactic history, but for the weakness he always had for his wife. The moment of reminiscing soon faded away, and Sidious let the dark side fuel his rage as lightning crackled from his fingers before he launched a furious burst at the wall. The treacherous apprentice would not escape his fate, one way or the other.

* * *

Rey was overcome with joy that her father finally declared his intention to turn away from the dark side, and try to find peace with the family he now had. She knew that the Dark Lord had goodness in his heart, somewhere buried under the layers of pain and suffering which constantly followed him. The man she saw was one who cared deeply for his daughter, who wanted to be free of the guilt that was killing him inside. It was a tragedy in her eyes, that he should be forced to live in such a condition for so long. All of this only served to reinforce Rey's belief that there was nothing but evil from the dark side of the Force and the Sith, as she witnessed in its purest expression through Darth Sidious. The Emperor was almost devoid of humanity, more a shadow in the heart of the Force than man. His power was immense and all-consuming in a way that even Vader could not imitate, but she did not want any of it for the terrible price that had to be paid. While her father insisted during their lessons on the weak and misguided nature of the Jedi, she could not help but wonder if their path was really something to be cherished rather than scorned. Whenever she felt the warm embrace of the light, there was an inner serenity and hope which let her escape from the reality of war and misery that billions across the galaxy were confronted with. Nonetheless, Rey appreciated the way that Vader took care of her and made her feel like she was special by buying new clothes, toys, and simply giving the girl attention. Even if she did not understand what his motivations had been for serving the Emperor, she adored her father because he was all she knew. Their bond was as strong as anything she felt, and it gave her the ability to empathize with the feared Sith Lord. He was her knight in shining armor, the one who kept her safe above all else.

At the moment, Vader had brought her to the redesigned chamber of the shuttle where she was again in the presence of Doctor Aphra. Along the walls, there was an array of medical equipment and research materials which the woman had carefully transferred over from the _Executor_ in order to continue the painstaking process of preparing for the major operation. It was obvious to Rey that the Doctor was in the midst of something important to her father given how she was going with them on this first step to freedom. Vader must have wanted to tell her the truth about Aphra's mission and now she was about to find out… something had been bothering the Dark Lord since the night in the infirmary when she had been worried sick about him.

"You believe that I am the one who is protecting you, my child. But it is time you realize that I have been changed by you too. And now, because we are of the same family, I can become whole again. I will be the father you and Luke deserve, I promise. Then, we can strike back at the Emperor and return peace to the galaxy."

Rey and Aphra both looked at Vader, who had just announced his desire to leave behind the Empire he had been at the forefront of, with unabashed shock. It was Aphra who managed to react first to the revelation.

"This is... a surprise, Lord Vader! I am honored you would trust me with this."

"You won't get another chance if you fail me." Vader was quickly the short tempered commander again.

Rey cut in, "Wait, so you _are_ helping him get out of the suit?"

Aphra didn't hide the facts, "Well, it is our hope that he will be able to do so. But it is a lengthy and risky procedure at best. Unfortunately, time is something we are in short supply of right now."

"We will be on Coruscant soon enough. I will not be kept in here any longer if it is possible to end this nightmare." Vader clenched his fists in anger at his Master for the lies and deception.

The other two remained silent, as the impact of the last few days finally hit them. Everything they thought they knew had suddenly and irreversibly been wiped away. The times were changing, and Darth Vader had been swept up in the tide that threatened to push back against the darkness at last.

* * *

Padmé watched in fascination as the _Millennium Falcon_ re-entered real space outside the fourth moon of the Yavin system, which was alike in appearance to Naboo with the turquoise and green shades slightly reflecting the orange hue from the gas giant that it revolved around. She had traveled to many worlds in her days as a Senator to conduct negotiations and handle vital diplomatic affairs which Chancellor Palpatine entrusted her with, yet this obscure moon was one of the most beautiful places she had ever seen. It was too familiar to the home she had not been on for over a decade, making Padmé feel incredibly lonely and mournful for the time she lost with family and the people she loved to serve. Now, there was a chance to make a difference at the leadership of the Rebellion, to restore liberty and justice to her homeworld and everyone under the oppression of the Imperials.

She wondered how Leia might try to get involved with the resistance, especially in the effort to rescue Luke which she planned on organizing immediately. As much as she wanted to be close to her daughter, Padmé had no intention of putting Leia in harm's way on such a daring mission. She would have to rely on her old friend Obi-Wan and perhaps the courageous pilot Han who had earned her trust. All this, however, depended on how the Alliance council chose to receive Amidala after staying away from the galactic conflict for quite a while. Mon Mothma and Bail Organa were the key leaders of the Rebellion, according to Obi-Wan, and she had good ties with the two fellow Senators who shared her beliefs and ideals. She might be able to persuade them to authorize a covert operation on Vader's flagship so she would have the chance to face the Dark Lord in person. Padmé knew that it was a terrible risk, but it was one she was willing to take if it meant she could get Luke and Anakin back.

"Something on your mind, Highness?" Han asked as he noticed how she stared with big brown eyes at the moon which held the Rebel base.

Padmé shook her head, escaping the dream world she had briefly placed herself in, "Nothing, it's nothing." she paused for a little, "I guess I've just been in my own bubble closed off from the rest of the galaxy, and it's difficult to know that the war still isn't over. The freedom we sacrificed so much for in the Clone Wars disappeared and we're fighting after all this time to get it back."

Obi-Wan sighed, "Above all else, the Force cannot be returned to balance again until Luke is with us. Unless, there is another as my senses seem to tell me."

"Another? I don't understand…"

"The dark side which is so powerful in Vader has begun to fade in strength of late, and I have received visions of a girl in connection to this shift."

Han looked at the old man sharply, "Come on, Ben! You and I both know the odds of that are near zero. He's a Sith Lord, damn it! Even his own family is probably not enough to change him."

Hope, confusion, and anger were racing through Padmé's heart, "That's not true. Han. You don't know Anakin the way I do, none of you do. Somehow, someway, he is returning to the man he once was. I refuse to believe he will harm Luke or make him into a Sith."

Lando and Chewbacca came into the back of the cockpit, with the Wookiee groaning in concern while his friend raised an eyebrow at the raised voices they had heard from the main hold.

"I think this is something best left undiscussed for the time being, seeing as we don't fully understand the situation. We can all agree that what is in our best interests is to seek a solution which keeps Luke away from the Emperor and brings us closer to winning the war." Obi-Wan tried to settle down the brewing argument before it became a problem.

"Alright, just don't expect me to turn down a shot at Vader in a fight. He's not going to play fair, I can tell you that."

While Padmé was mad at the smuggler for insinuating that Vader was incapable of having any good in him, she knew that many in the galaxy feared and hated the Sith Lord for his ruthless nature. It was a stark reality she herself had been loath to accept. He _was_ a monster, if she was being totally honest. But it hurt her too much to view her estranged husband in that manner.

She put on her neutral mask which was a well practiced move from when she had been a Senator, "Let's focus on getting settled into the Rebellion and worry about the mission later. We don't have a chance against the Empire if we can't even work together."

"Remember who you're talking to, Your Worshipfulness? I only take orders from one person: me! I'm here for Luke and to maybe knock off a few Imperials along the way. We'll see what happens after I get paid." Han declared irritatedly.

"Fine, if credits are all that matter to you then you'll have them. I should have known a man like you would be so shallow."

Han was about to retort something rather inflammatory until Lando stepped in, "Alright, alright, alright! Come on everyone, we got more important things to think about than some petty fight between you two."

Chewbacca roared his agreement, then growled to his partner that they were about to enter the atmosphere of Yavin IV.

"Okay, get ready for the fun part." Han remarked with casual sarcasm.

* * *

The halls of the Death Star were relatively quiet as the thousands of officers and troopers inside had already retired to their quarters following a celebratory day with the Emperor's unscheduled visit to announce the spectacular victory over the Rebels on Sullust which he had personally overseen. That meant Mara could freely explore the behemoth of a battle station in an attempt to satisfy the curiosity she held for what might be responsible for the immense firepower it possessed. She used the Force to home in on the signature of the potent energy source which she felt was at the heart of the superlaser. As she passed through the sector housing most of the high ranking Imperials onboard the Death Star, Mara realized with a hint of smugness that she could quite easily break into any of these rooms and eliminate the likes of Tarkin if she so desired. Of course, it was a useless dream but she relished the thought of using her extensive training in infiltration and stealth to rid the galaxy of such arrogant fools. She had little respect for the Grand Moff and Director Krennic as they overtly tried to earn the Emperor's favor with the sort of boot licking that made her nauseous. Still, as Palpatine would explain to her, these men played their own purpose within the Empire as the architects for the structure that maintained order throughout the galaxy.

The Death Star was the crowning accomplishment for Imperial might in the eyes of her Master, and while she may not have particularly liked the concept of the planet-destroying space station, it was justifiable to simply instill terror amongst the insolent traitors of the Rebel Alliance. As far as Mara was concerned, the weapon was ultimately a means to an end. That being the final destruction of the Rebellion so they could turn to dealing with the plot being formed at this very moment by Darth Vader and his new apprentice.

It wasn't before the flaming red haired girl reached the power generator that Mara realized with surprise she was not alone. There was another just behind her. The sound of boots lightly hitting the ground alerted her to the unannounced visitor, and she spun around to see a person who looked strikingly like Rey if only a few years older. She placed her hand on her waist, ready to take out her lightsaber even though she was sure it would not be necessary. The green eyes of the other girl watched her unafraid, a kind sparkle in them which threw off Mara in their intensity.

"My name is Jyn. Who are you?"

"Mara." she replied automatically, then scowled in frustration at her own stupidity. "Why in the blazes are you following me here?"

"I've seen this place before actually. It's the part of the Death Star that my father is responsible for creating." there seemed to be sadness in the girl's voice at this.

"Your father?" Mara was skeptical that she was somehow able to enter this restricted area as she pleased, but the Force told her it was the truth.

"Yes, he's a scientist. A really good one too. His job was to use the research he had done with kyber crystals, at least that's what I think they're called, to develop a new energy option for a top secret Imperial project."

Mara's head was now full of questions, though she could only get one out. "Can you access the panel to get into here?"

"Sure, but why do you care about seeing this? It's dangerous to be around these crystals for long, and all they do is make this station a terrible threat to the galaxy." Jyn frowned, remembering what her mother had taught her about the power they contained.

"It doesn't matter why, let's just do it okay? Besides, if you are who you say you are then I want to know more."

"Are you like Darth Vader? Do you serve the Emperor?"

"Not like him! What makes you ask?"

"The lightsaber you have on your belt. I've only seen Lord Vader use that."

"Well, I am a servant of the Emperor but you shouldn't even know that. I don't exist to most people in the Empire."

"Why are you here then?" it was a straightforward question, yet it made Mara feel suddenly insecure.

What _was_ she doing? The Emperor had kept her on a brutal training regimen to see to it she would defeat Rey and claim her rightful place by his side. But after that? Would she ever amount to more than a faithful apprentice who would end up replaced like Vader? This line of thinking was bothering the girl greatly.

"To protect the Emperor and bring justice to the enemies of the Empire." Mara finally responded after a while.

Jyn nodded, "I'll help you get in. We won't spend much time anyways."

So the two girls entered the generator together, both confronted by strange situations with no easy answers.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello readers, I must deeply apologize for the long delay in between the last couple chapters. I really only have myself to blame (college applications and personal matters didn't help) but it is my hope I will begin to update on a more consistent basis from now on. Not able to promise alot of action just yet, still need to bring us to the right place narratively speaking. Luke and Vader stuff coming up soon so looking forward to that interaction. Also I hope everyone enjoyed Rogue One as much as I did, it was awesome both times! My sincere thanks to everyone who is still with the story and especially those who have followed, favorited, or reviewed! Have a nice day!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17:**

* * *

Obi-Wan was unbelievably tired, exhausted in a way he had not been since the Clone Wars, thanks to the adventure that was quickly becoming a part of his existence again after ten painful years of solitude on Tatooine. Of course, he knew Anakin would probably have mocked his Master for becoming a half-crazy hermit in his old age. Truth be told, the brash young man who never missed an opportunity to make Obi-Wan the butt of another joke would have a point these days. Still, the Anakin he had loved like a brother and son was so far gone… or was he now?

Obi-Wan had been experiencing vivid and powerful visions during his sleep, filled with images of the past he desperately tried to erase from his head. The death of Qui-Gon, the return of Darth Maul, and worst of all the fall of Anakin (and thus the rise of Vader) on Mustafar. Yet more importantly, these were followed with scenes of Vader accompanied by a young human girl strong in the Force. She radiated with a pure and innocent light which pushed back against the Dark Side surrounding her. As incredulous as it appeared, the girl who was called Rey had confronted the heart of darkness and not just survived, but _resisted_ the Lord of the Sith and perhaps brought him back from the path of destruction. The Chosen One could be redeemed and that thought alone allowed Obi-Wan to feel something which had he had lost long ago: hope.

Looking at the wife of his former best friend, the Jedi Master couldn't help but wonder what the knowledge of Padmé's death had done to the newly christened Sith Lord Darth Vader who had clearly loved the woman more than he could imagine. Was it really any wonder what an evil, unrestrained version of the already unpredictable Anakin Skywalker would do to the galaxy in retaliation for his loss? He should have known he was wrong all those times for discouraging Anakin from revealing his marriage to Padmé, ignoring the boy's resentment at the Council, and not keeping the watchful Chancellor away from his attention-seeking apprentice until it was too late. The result was the haunting memory of Vader being tortured to death slowly by the flames of Mustafar, as Obi-Wan was unable to bring himself to finish off the Sith Lord.

Now, there might be a second chance for Anakin, the Jedi Order, the galaxy to return to the state they were meant to be in.

As the _Millennium Falcon_ landed by the ancient temple which had been converted into the headquarters for the Alliance Command, he rested his hand on his forehead and prayed for the Force to return to balance at last.

* * *

Boba Fett, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy, quite liked his profession. He had not grown up in the warrior tradition of the Mandalorian people like his father had to get his notorious reputation, but Jango had taught Boba much of what he had learned in his lifetime in order to carry on the legacy of their bloodline. Indeed, after the Battle of Geonosis in which the Jedi Mace Windu executed the boy's father, Boba began to build his own career in the criminal underworld by taking on missions with the likes of Cad Bane and Aurra Sing during the Clone Wars. They were his trusted mentors in that turbulent period when Boba had felt nothing but the burning desire to have revenge against Windu. In their company, Fett became increasingly ruthless and aggressive in the nature of his father as he showed no mercy in carrying out kill orders on a number of high value targets. After all, he was just a simple man trying to make his way in the universe. And he just happened to possess the ability to hunt down his enemies with unmatched skill and efficiency. Soon, he was the undisputed leader of the Bounty Hunters' Guild which comprised of only the best. No one dared to cross the Mandalorian when he was out for a bounty, and anyone who got in his way would be dealt with. This had earned Fett a special level of respect even from Darth Vader himself, and the Sith was more than willing to entrust important operations to the mercenary in the aftermath of a deadly confrontation that Fett had managed to keep nearly at a draw. Of course, it was nothing personal in the eyes of Boba Fett when it came to serving the Dark Lord. As long as the credits were good and he could stay within the confines of his code of honor, Fett would take on any job whether it was for the Empire or the Rebellion.

While he knew better than to question the motives of Darth Vader, there was a sense of ambivalence that Fett was feeling about delivering this Force-sensitive boy to the infamous Jedi killer. Why did Vader emphasize bringing this particular child in alive, when he was known for having personally exterminated the last remnants of the Jedi Order? Did he have another motive for capturing this Luke Skywalker? Certainly Boba Fett was intrigued by the name alone, all too familiar with the tales of the great Anakin Skywalker during the Clone Wars. If he was so valuable to Vader, perhaps he was in fact related to the former hero of the Republic… and therefore a source of hope for the Rebels. Would he become something else entirely under the evil influence of Vader? Well, whatever reservations he might have about the boy's fate, he had made a deal with the Dark Lord. There was no turning back now as the _Slave I_ made its descent into the sparkling gem of Coruscant.

* * *

"Father, why did you never see Luke before?" Rey asked, confused as to how Vader could have a son who he claimed was unknown to him until very recently.

"There are stories in my past which I am unable to speak of with you, my child. It is best you simply know that the Jedi stole my family from me because they betrayed the Republic and did not accept my beliefs." the Sith Lord seemed to stiffen with anger at the mention of these events, something which was not lost on the girl.

She looked to the floor of the abandoned hangar which housed the Imperial shuttle, wishing she had not upset him with thoughts of the past. The dark side still held sway over him when he was on the wrong side of his internal struggle.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. I hope we'll be together from now on, like a family."

"As do I. After all this time, I know how much that means because of you." Vader's tone was distinctly softer on this note, or so much as it could be with his mask.

"It looks like the bounty hunter came through." Aphra pointed to the hazy, polluted skies of the industrial sector of Coruscant where a well-known spacecraft was slowly gliding towards the building.

The Dark Lord watched silently as the _Slave I_ eventually settled into landing position and the boarding ramp opened up in the back to reveal Boba Fett in his usual attire which sported a deadly EE-3 rifle on his belt in addition to the flamethrower built into his wrist gauntlets and the modified jetpack attached to his inherited Mandalorian armor. He walked out to greet Vader with a curt nod and gestured to the ship's cargo hold.

"The boy is sedated and has been temporarily cut from the Force, but he is otherwise in good condition."

"Good. Aphra, go and transport him onto the shuttle immediately. See to it he is ready for… interrogation when I return."

The woman quickly rushed off to get the Dark Lord's son, knowing it was now her responsibility to ensure his well-being.

Vader had already motioned for Rey to hide in the shadows prior to the bounty hunter making his arrival, not willing to risk the possibility that Fett would put together the pieces of who the children really were. If anyone else were to discover the existence of Vader's family, it would put them all in peril. While the Sith was increasingly sure that Palpatine was aware of his growing connection to the light side of the Force, he hardly needed others to learn of the great weakness in his heart. The many Imperial aristocrats who detested Vader and had been scheming to remove him from the Emperor's good graces would use this knowledge for their gain. A war on two fronts with both the Empire and the Rebellion against him would be catastrophic for his plans to rule the galaxy.

"If that is all, Lord Vader…"

"It is. But remember, speak of this to anyone else and you will soon find yourself hunted by a Sith Lord."

"Very well. A pleasure as always doing business." Fett remarked before turning to make his way off-planet at once.

Vader's breathing was the only sound for a while until the _Slave I_ roared to life and lifted away from the hangar.

"Can I see him?"

Rey, full of energy once more after some much needed rest on their journey to Coruscant, looked with anticipation towards the shuttle.

Vader's immediate reaction told him to deny her request, knowing the discussion he had to have with his son would be a tense one. Yet the look of belief in his adopted daughter's eyes, her faith in his goodness, pushed him to consider the possibility. Perhaps her presence would alleviate Luke's discomfort and make the young Jedi more open to his words. It was worth a shot.

"If that is your wish, so be it." he pointed towards the _Lambda_ , "Come with me."

They moved with the combined grace of a Master and apprentice who had already been together for years instead of the short weeks which spanned their bond.

Vader was in deep thought about how to approach this most important first meeting with his son. There was no illusion that Luke would be quick to accept his paternity, especially with Kenobi filling the boy's head with a cloud of lies and half-truths. How he hated that Jedi fool! Even after renouncing the Sith and the darkness, Vader could not bring himself to feel anything but loathing where Obi-Wan was concerned. The man had caused him as much suffering as Sidious by destroying him when he was still the reckless apprentice and moreso by turning his beloved wife against him. Vader - Skywalker, whoever he was, he swore to hold allegiance to neither Sith nor Jedi any longer. His destiny was to be something far greater, just as the Ones of Mortis had foretold in the Clone Wars.

* * *

The wind rustled gently through the lush forests of the Fourth Moon of Yavin, while the security guards stationed at the gate of the temple came to inspect the arrival of the unmarked YT-1300 Corellian freighter on the outskirts. In short order, several figures emerged from the landing ramp who made up a fairly interesting cast from the observer's perspective. That observer was General Madine, who currently had a hand lying just above the heavy pistol on his side. He was a no nonsense, protocol-oriented officer with first hand experience as leader of the Imperial commandos, taking it upon himself to keep the Alliance base safe from any and all enemies. Madine was aware of an incoming party including a Jedi and other guests who were friends of the Rebellion according to Senator Organa, though he was automatically skeptical of whoever happened to be onboard the bucket of bolts that landed just now. He could make out the form of one person he'd probably recognize anywhere just from training instincts, that of Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had been a constant target for the Empire. Then there was a beautiful woman possessing a regal air which was contrasted by the scruffy-looking scoundrels who followed, a human male and a Wookiee. At the back end were a finely dressed man, a young girl, and two babbling droids.

"Let me introduce myself, I am -"

"I believe that won't be necessary, Master Jedi. Senator Organa is eager to meet you."

"And my companions?" Obi-Wan added.

"He said the Queen was also welcome to join. I will see to it the others are escorted to their quarters until we are ready to convene a gathering."

"That is very generous of the Senator. We accept his offer." Padmé replied courteously, earning a roll of the eyes by Han.

"Right this way then." Madine turned and the entourage headed towards the interior of the Rebel base. They quickly navigated a series of staircases and halls to drop off those who would not be privy to the internal talks of the Alliance just yet. Once it was only Padmé and Obi-Wan who reached the conference room, they were met by Mon Mothma and Bail Organa.

"Padmé, it's been far too long." the woman said softly, "We feared the worst."

Bail took a deep breath, unsure of what sort of reaction he would get, "I… am so happy to see you again, Padmé. I know alot has happened."

"You're damn right about that." the former Naboo Senator replied sternly, "Not the least of which being that my son is now in the hands of Darth Vader! Luke, who you took from me to live alone on a dustworld as a poor farmboy knowing nothing of his parentage! He missed out on so much with us, then I thought maybe we'd be together until..." by now Padmé's voice was broken and her face hot with anger.

Bail couldn't help but bow his head in shame, "We only did what we thought was best for the boy, so that one day he could be the Skywalker we all hoped his father would be."

"It was never your choice to make." she regarded both Obi-Wan and Bail with bitter resentment, "I'm his _mother_ , yet I may only have been with him for a short moment in his life before he was lost again. My hopes now lie with a man who betrayed me and who I barely know anymore."

There was a sudden twinkle in the blue-grey eyes of the old Jedi Master, "I know it must be difficult to believe Padmé, but like you I have begun to have faith that there is something more to Vader than I previously thought possible. Luke will be safe, so long as he is kept hidden from the Emperor."

"How can you be so certain of this, Obi-Wan?" Bail protested, unable to accept the idea that Vader was anything other than a cold-blooded monster.

"I too have little of your optimism where the Sith are concerned, Master Kenobi." Mothma joined in, "Surely this is a grave loss if the boy were to be used as a weapon against the Jedi and the Rebellion."

"Darth Vader will not let his son become another pawn in Palpatine's game to dominate the galaxy. He is a changed man - my old Master told me as much! I see it all so clearly now, the key to destroying the Sith. The children from desert planets, symbolizing the binary suns. They are our last hope."

Mothma and Organa exchanged a puzzled glance, before the latter spoke up, "Forgive us for our lack of knowledge, Obi-Wan, but what is it you are referring to that gives you such conviction on this matter?"

"Visions and voices from long ago, from the present, perhaps even from the future. Suffice it to say that the Force works in mysterious ways, my friend." Obi-Wan smiled sagely, while Padmé felt a strange sort of comfort in his words.

For a time, all of them remained quiet and simply reflected on the revelations which were bound to alter the course of the galaxy forever.

Padmé, resolute in her mission, finally broke the silence, "What I'm proposing is a raid designed to get me close enough to confront Vader and bring back Luke without an all-out battle. All we'd need is an Imperial craft to sneak aboard his flagship and a small crew to cause havoc and buy us the time to find Luke."

Mon frowned, "Unfortunately following the great defeat at Sullust, we believe the _Executor_ went to rendezvous with another Grand Admiral's fleet in defense of a special Imperial weapons project. Such a task would be impossible at the moment."

"Then we'll meet him head on. A full-fledged offensive by the Rebel fleet will catch the Empire off guard while I lead the operation aboard the _Executor_." Padmé was not a military leader, yet she was willing to go to any lengths for her only son. Her experience in the Clone Wars with Anakin had taught her that taking the initiative when the enemy least expected it was the key to beating a force larger in numbers.

"Padmé, I understand how much this means to you, but this is unthinkable. A direct assault on the most powerful Starfleet in the galaxy! Do you have any idea of the scale of the weapon that is being constructed by the Imperials?" Organa threw his hands up in exasperation, a wave of hopelessness washing over him at the thought of the intelligence report they had received.

"What is it, Bail? I've never known you to back away from a battle that needed to be won before… why now?"

"It is… beyond terrifying. This station -" he started until Mon Mothma cut in.

"Senator Organa, is it really wise to reveal the news at this time?"

"She should know. She's one of the leaders of this Alliance now, and it's better she understand the odds we're up against." Bail sighed, "The Death Star is what they're calling it. A very reliable source inside the battle station with close ties to the highest levels of command has confirmed the destructive potential is so great that it could wipe out entire planets. Given the added presence of a Super Star Destroyer and other Imperial vessels, it would seem that either Vader or the Emperor himself has come to oversee the last stages of construction."

Padmé closed her eyes, knowing that it was foolish to even consider such an attack that promised terrible casualties and perhaps utter annihilation should they be tracked down after the battle. There was no guarantee Vader was currently on the dreaded Imperial flagship or this so called Death Star. How would she find him - and Luke - now?

Obi-Wan appeared to sense her anxiety and desperation, moving to the forefront of the conference room to address them.

"Senators, I have a quite different proposition in mind. And it means going to Coruscant once again."

The Force was with the Jedi Master at last, and he had a plan.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello readers, I'm pleased to update relatively soon after my unfortunate break from the story! It's a pleasure to write this and I feel grateful to all of you who have come to read thus far. I hope you will continue to do so as I build towards the big moments ahead. A special thanks to the readers who have followed, favorited, and reviewed (I am so amazed how well this has been doing and it's because of your dedication)! Have a great day everyone and Happy New Year!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18:**

* * *

Mara Jade was no stranger to experiencing the many dark feelings that her Master exuded when he called her to be in his presence. Certainly, few others in the Empire could claim to have such close proximity to the Emperor on a regular basis. She had earned a place by his side through her training as a Hand in which she had proven her potential to be a lethal agent. A necessary element to any leadership from the Sith, however, was the unrestricted use of torture as punishment for failure and weakness. In the case of Emperor Palpatine, he required no excuse other than being in a foul mood to lash out at his subordinates. If anyone was unfortunate enough to convey bad news to Palpatine, it would result in a swift and perhaps rather painful death. Like his apprentice, the threat of execution was one which the Emperor held no reservations about enforcing whenever he so desired. For Mara, the old Master tended to be more caring of her physical and mental state in the hopes she would become a willing and unshakably loyal servant. Nonetheless, it did not prevent Sidious from electing to blast the young girl with Force lightning on occasion when she had done something poorly or he was already in a terrible rage. Thus, Mara was well acquainted with the unforgiving nature of her Master and had come to accept the pain as a tool to strengthen her power in the Dark Side. Still even after years of training, she could not stop the ice-cold rush of fear that took over her body as she approached the Emperor in a moment when his state in the Force felt as though there were a black hole where the darkness itself converged on.

Kneeling ahead of the steps that led to the dais on which Palpatine rested, Mara tried to hide her unease while staring blankly at the back of the throne. Cast in shadows, the Emperor slowly turned in his seat to face her with the backdrop of the Imperial Starfleet in space behind him. With the cowl of his Sith robes covering his ancient visage, only the gleaming yellow eyes of a feral monster were visible.

"I must admit… even _I_ was unable to foresee this turn of events until quite recently. I had once thought Lord Vader to be too permanently damaged to ever challenge my rule. Indeed, it was my mistake to underestimate the strength of Skywalker, especially one empowered by the love he holds for his family. Yet it is this same source of his strength that will be his undoing."

Mara nodded, "The girl. What would you have me do, Master?"

"Forget the girl, my child. She is much too close to Vader to be targeted. I have seen another Skywalker, one who will serve our ends in crushing all those who would seek to defy me. Vader's daughter and the woman who has been a thorn in my side for far too long. You will capture these Rebels and bring them to me."

"How can I locate them? The Rebels remain hidden in their secret base."

"Oh no, my dear. They will go to Imperial Center to find our friend Lord Vader, which is where you shall intercept them with a garrison of my best troops… and let their Jedi companion escape."

Despite her confusion at the nature of her orders, she would obey faithfully. She had to if she valued her life.

"As you wish, your Majesty."

"Good. Is there anything on your mind of late, Mara Jade, any doubts of your commitment to the Empire?"

Mara tensed reflexively, "No, not at all. I swear absolute allegiance to you, Master."

"It is unfortunate that you are attempting to _deceive_ me. Do you not think I have sensed your conflict, my Hand?"

"I would never -"

"Enough. You know the penalty for disloyalty…" Sidious raised his thin hands and directed a stream of lightning at Mara without mercy for what seemed like an eternity.

She instantly screamed, the agony unlike anything that her Master had inflicted on her before, excruciating pain coursing through her limbs and setting fire to her nerves. This was the Emperor's full wrath and it burned through whatever resolve Mara might have built to embrace a different path. Nothing could possibly cause such suffering without ultimately killing someone, but Mara knew she would live and do as Palpatine bade her. And that knowledge broke something deep inside the girl that had given her hope.

* * *

Darth Vader remembered a time when he never questioned how to address those he spoke to. For most of them, he was their superior and the sheer intimidation factor he possessed made it all too easy to have his way with whatever he pleased. Only the Emperor could demand respect and courtesy from the Dark Lord, which of late had become an increasingly forced task whenever a conversation arose. The addition of Rey into his life had changed the manner in which he chose his words with the little girl. It was puzzling to consider how to express certain thoughts and sentiments to a child of just seven years. Especially one who he happened to carry alot of affection for. Now he also had a son to worry about, who he would have to explain a great deal to in regards to his past and why he belonged here. All he knew for sure was that being Darth Vader, the father, was a far greater struggle in some ways than being Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith, had ever been.

"Dad, do you think he will be okay when he wakes up?" Rey asked, using the more informal term to his surprise.

"I am not yet sure how happy he will be to see me. But I assure you he will be taken care of no matter what."

"I understand." she said in her adorably childish voice that Vader had grown to love.

"Then let us see my son."

He waved open the door to the small room where Luke laid in the cot being attended to by Doctor Aphra.

She looked over to the Sith Lord with a slight frown, "He's in good enough health sir, but I regret to tell you that he is a bit underweight and his bones are not as strong as they should be at his age. It seems he experienced some level of malnutrition and still was engaged in physically strenuous work."

Vader clenched his fist, the idea of his son laboring like a slave in the harsh conditions of Tatooine filling him with dark emotions. How could that bastard Kenobi allow this!? Was it some sort of sick irony that Luke would share the fate of his father before him?

' _No more.'_ he thought, ' _Now I will be the father you deserve, Luke.'_

"Leave us, Doctor. We have much to discuss."

Aphra silently departed through the door, while Rey stood in the corner to watch the meeting between father and son.

Placing a gloved hand gently on the boy's forehead, the Dark Lord prodded Luke to return to consciousness through the Force. After a few moments, the boy managed to open his eyes halfway but they quickly shut again. He could faintly register the sound of mechanical breathing, one he was already familiar with.

"Ben… Ben." he gasped as his bright blue eyes shot open, "Obi-Wan, help me!"

Vader was unsure how to respond, feeling enraged that his former Master was like a savior to _his_ son. He wanted to let the boy know he was safe here, but of course given their sole encounter came when he was in the middle of choking Kenobi to death, that seemed to be a useless endeavour.

"Luke, do you know who I am?" he started with a simple question.

"Yes. I - I know you're my father." Luke whispered, averting his eyes from the man he barely knew.

The breath was knocked out of Vader by this, or at least it slowed down to the point where the tension in the room was unbearable.

"So Obi-Wan told you the truth then."

"You didn't expect him to?"

"He is a liar and a traitor." Vader couldn't stop the words from coming out, eliciting an angry response from his son.

"You don't know him. Ben is a great man!"

"He is not your father."

"If I knew how much pain you caused, I would never have wanted one."

The boy's words cut deep into Vader's heart, more so than he would ever freely admit.

"Yet here I am. Whatever Obi-Wan has told you, you must know that I would do anything for you. You are my son, and that means more to me than power or anything else I could have."

Luke weakly shook his head, "Why should I believe you?"

"Because I know there's more to him than what you think." Rey asserted passionately, coming into the boy's view.

"Who are you?" his eyes went wide with shock at the presence of this girl who felt so much like him in the Force.

She glanced at Vader for a second, then smiled brightly at Luke.

"A friend. My name is Rey."

"This can't be." Luke sighed, "It must be a trick."

Vader stretched out his hand in offering, "Search your feelings, Luke. You will know it to be true. I am only trying to help you."

Tears began to well up in the boy's eyes, suddenly aware of everyone he had left behind. It hit him that somehow Vader was telling the truth, as much as he wanted to reject it.

"Why would you take them from me?"

"I don't know who you are talking about, son."

"Ben. Han. And..."

"You can trust me, Luke." Vader could sense the importance of the names on his mind.

"Promise me you won't do anything to harm them first. All of them."

"I cannot make any assurances where Kenobi is concerned." Vader said stubbornly.

"Why do you hate him so much? Ben said you were once his friend, when you were Anakin Skywalker."

Vader froze at the mention of his past life, stunned that the boy even knew of it.

"That name no longer has any meaning to me."

"I don't believe you." Luke replied, his voice gaining strength, "It's the name of my father. The name of my family."

The realization soon arrived for Vader, "You saw _her_?"

Luke hesitated for a little before dropping the bombshell that changed everything for the Dark Lord, "I saw my mother - and my sister.

* * *

Padmé Amidala would not claim to truly understand the Force as the Jedi did, but she believed in its power to shape the destiny of all living things. The story of her own husband was proof enough of this phenomenon which had been both a blessing and a curse upon the Skywalker family. At this moment, Obi-Wan Kenobi was asking her and the other leaders of the Alliance to trust in the Force. Not too long ago, she would have been reluctant to rely on the judgment of the Jedi Master who was in part responsible for what happened to Anakin and now Luke. However, the steps Obi-Wan had made towards restoring the friendship between them, especially accepting the good that still existed in Darth Vader, were meaningful to Padmé. He was a man of good intentions and for all his mistakes, she would be there with him to get Luke back. He was the one who had brought her son from the planet with twin suns to begin with, and it was only fitting that he should be able to rescue him from the heart of darkness.

"I say we leave at once for Coruscant to pursue this lead. It may be our best chance at reaching Luke." she declared confidently.

"While I am wary of such a risky mission, I have faith in you and Obi-Wan. More than that, I don't want anything to happen to the boy." Bail saw the gratitude in Padmé's eyes for his support.

If Mon Mothma didn't quite feel comfortable with sending away two of their friends and key members of the Rebellion to Imperial Center, she hid it behind a neutral mask.

"Very well then. I'll see to it you are provided with a stolen Imperial shuttle to make your journey. May the Force be with you."

Padmé and Obi-Wan nodded respectfully, before turning back to leave the conference room.

Once they were a few paces away from the door, Padmé looked to Obi-Wan with a genuine smile which reassured the Jedi Master that things were well between them at last.

"I want Leia to come along with us. Vader - Anakin will trust me if he knows I'm not hiding anything from him."

Obi-Wan's eyes were filled with apprehension, "How exactly do you think she will take the news of being Vader's daughter? Her anger over the fact you kept Luke a secret was strong. I fear she is too much like her father."

Padmé sighed, "She understands why I did what I did about Luke. But I too am not looking forward to breaking the news. Leia has always been… short tempered."

"You raised her the best you could, I suppose. She is a Skywalker after all."

"That she is. Can I ask you something, Obi-Wan?" the woman needed to clear her own mind of the doubts she was experiencing.

"Of course." he replied earnestly.

"Do you truly believe the man we knew, the man we loved, is somewhere underneath the armor?"

"I know he is, Padmé. A Sith would never form the sort of attachment it seems he has with the young girl in my visions. Only Anakin has the capacity to feel love, not Vader."

"Thank you for all you've done, Obi-Wan. I am more grateful than I can ever tell you that you came to me in good faith and returned my son to where he belongs."

"It was the right thing to do, milady." the old Jedi said simply, "Come now, let's get back to our quarters. We have quite the adventure ahead of us."

* * *

Leia laid down in the large bed with all the blankets pulled over her even though the room was not at all cold. She was shaking from the latest round of sobbing that she had muffled into the pillow which was now soaked by her tears. Fear, disgust, hurt, and anger all raged in the girl's head as she tried to make sense of the terrible tragedy that her family had gone through. Above all, Leia felt betrayed by her mother for not telling her before. What had she done to deserve this fate and then to know nothing of her own lineage!

' _I'm the daughter of Darth Vader, the monster I've been told for years was going to stop at nothing if he ever found out about us. My mom was once married to him and she left him after he became an evil man who served the Emperor. To protect me and Luke, she said.'_

However, Leia didn't even know what to believe in anymore. Her mother went on to explain how there was still good in him, that together with the Jedi Master they would rescue Luke and bring her father back to the light. Part of her wanted to feel hope at the idea of having a father in her life and that everything would be alright. But everything was _not_ alright. Her father was a murderer and had stolen her brother from them, while her mother was a liar and had allowed their family to be torn apart. It just wasn't fair that she was forced to accept the reality of her messed up family when she had grown up with a single loving parent who had given her a good childhood. Leia didn't want to have her world turned upside down by the presence of Vader, not when she was only beginning to form a bond with her brother.

Right now, all Leia wanted was to be somewhere else doing anything besides crying herself to sleep. So she eventually composed herself, rising out of bed and quietly moving out of the room to flee the quarters she shared with her mother. Entering the hallway, Leia tried to see where Han and his Wookiee companion were staying. Feeling a bit lost in the strange new environment, she relied on her instincts to locate the pair. A hint popped up in her mind that led the girl to the door which she was certain would reveal the smuggler behind it. She tapped the control panel to alert the inhabitants inside of her arrival, and a few moments later the ruggedly handsome face of Han Solo greeted her.

"What are you doing here so late, Princess?" he questioned suspiciously.

"I just wanted to spend the night. I'm not feeling well."

Han briefly looked at the girl's pained expression and immediately sensed she was indeed in a bad situation.

"Okay, come in." he motioned her inside the place.

The man added, "I assume your mom doesn't know about this."

Leia shook her head, "I don't want to talk to her anytime soon."

"Well, what's the matter sweetheart?" Han frowned slightly at her tone, as they sat down at the table to have a serious discussion.

"It's… about my family." Leia murmured, not sure whether to tell him at first. Yet around the smuggler, there was a trust she had that she couldn't really explain - it just was there.

"I'm all ears, kid."

"It's my father actually. He's Darth Vader and I have no idea how my mother could ever have been with a man like that."

"Oh, that _is_ difficult."

"She keeps hiding the truth from me and now I feel so… different. All my life, it was just me and her. Then suddenly I find out about my long lost twin brother and the fact Vader is our - our Father."

"I know it's not been easy for you and your family. I never had much of one as a boy, I had to look out for myself to make it where I am."

"What does this make me, Han? Will I be like him? My father?" Leia was afraid of what her destiny held with the knowledge of who Vader was.

"Padmé seems to think your dad is more than what he looks like. Maybe she's right."

"You don't believe that though, do you? "

"If he has children like you and Luke, I'd like to imagine that he was once a good person." Han admitted, hoping to alleviate the girl's fears.

"She wants us to go to Coruscant to save Luke and convince our father to leave the Empire behind."

Han was shocked by the nature of the mission that Padmé was suggesting, "And you're a part of that?"

"We're leaving tomorrow if it's all clear."

"Like hell you are! If you all are really going forward with this, I'm not just gonna sit around here with Luke's life on the line."

Leia managed a grin, "I'd be happy if you came along with us."

Han just thought to himself, ' _The things I do for these kids…'_


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello readers, it's been too long (again). I'm sorry I've been so slow to update this story and honestly I can't be sure how often I will be able to for the next few months until my last year of high school is over. However, I am definitely looking to complete "The Lost Girl" at some point hopefully sooner rather than later. If you all are enjoying this story, then I know it's worth the effort. Thanks to everyone who has stayed with this and please follow, favorite, and review as always! May the Force be with you.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19:**

* * *

' _How are you feeling?'_ Anakin asked his pregnant and ever beautiful wife.

' _He keeps kicking.'_

' _He?'_

' _It's my… motherly intuition.'_ Padmé gave him a sly smile.

He felt a sudden pulse against his palm and laughed, _'Motherly intuition, huh? With a kick that hard? Definitely a girl.'_

* * *

' _It seems in your anger, you killed her.'_

' _I - I couldn't have. She was_ alive, _I felt it… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'_

Unthinkable agony seared through the last pieces of the heart of Anakin Skywalker, tormenting him so much worse than even the fires of Mustafar. And from the ashes, the Dark Lord rose to power at last.

* * *

It was all a lie. The promises of power, of peace, of _everything_ , were nothing but a means to lure the Chosen One to the dark side and embrace the teachings of Darth Sidious. He had sacrificed his life as a Jedi, a brother, and a husband for what? An empty existence at the Emperor's side? Still, Vader had believed Padmé and their child were gone, as was Anakin. His only concern was to increase his abilities so that one day he would destroy his Master and make the galaxy as it was meant to be.

Now, there was reason to truly live again. Rey was the first light to open Vader's eyes to everything he had lost, until he discovered that his Angel was alive along with their son. But he had not counted on the little girl he had always dreamed of having. While Rey had in many ways become the lost girl in his heart, the knowledge that he had a daughter with Padmé filled him with an unfamiliar yet pure joy. However, the reality that they were still far away from him and likely wanted it to be that way was a painful reminder of his failures from a past life. Could he ever redeem himself in the eyes of the woman he loved more than life itself?

' _Even if it were possible, you don't deserve it. You don't deserve her.'_ the dragon whispered, and the worst moment of his life flashed through his mind. Padmé, his Angel, desperately clawing at her throat as he looked on with blind rage. The fear and betrayal in her eyes made him want to scream at the fool in the image who was throwing away the only thing that still mattered to him.

' _What have I done? '_

' _Do not lose hope, my friend. Your path is far from over and you will fulfill your destiny, Anakin. The Force is with you, now and forever. Trust in it.'_ Qui-Gon Jinn was a man who held a special place in the heart of Anakin Skywalker, but one who had been forgotten by Darth Vader.

' _What_ is _my destiny, Qui-Gon? Tell me!'_ he demanded, only to be met by silence from the Force. It was just another cryptic message from the Jedi which led him no closer to the answers he so desperately sought. He hated the feeling of being powerless to control his own fate, especially the fact that he couldn't protect the people he loved from harm. At any moment, his wife and daughter were under the threat of being captured or killed by the Empire. What if the Emperor discovered the truth about the Skywalker family?

The Sith Lord inside him rejected this sign of weakness, knowing all that he had done in the shadows would lead to his ultimate victory over Sidious and any who would oppose his rule. He would unify the family he had created with Padmé and the galaxy that had for too long been at war. There would be nothing to stop him once the Dark Lord returned to the body of Anakin Skywalker, stronger and wiser than the young Jedi Knight ever was. Then he would be invincible.

* * *

All Luke Skywalker ever wanted in life was to be a man who his Aunt and Uncle would be proud of, to be the man he believed his father to be. Yet those dreams were buried under the dune seas of Tatooine when Beru and Owen died in the tragedy which set him down the path to become a Jedi. Even the father he often thought of with great hope and affection had turned out to be a terrible disappointment, no, a nightmare. A man who betrayed and murdered his friends and family to gain power for evil. So what was there left to fight for? Would Vader take him as his apprentice in the Sith ways? He would never fall to the dark side…

"You don't have to." the girl spoke to Luke's surprise again, "My father - our father is a good man."

The boy looked wearily at the friendly face beside him, unable to process how the pure, radiant being here could exist with the dark presence of Vader around. She had the heart of a Jedi, and her spirit was unbroken from the influence of the Sith Lord. What would Obi-Wan tell him to do? It was all so confusing to him.

"Who are you, Rey? Why did you call him 'Father'?"

"I don't really know how to explain it, but he saved me from a terrible place and I wanted to stay with him. He's trained me and taken care of me, because I am his daughter. I know he will do the same for you." she said with a kind smile.

Luke felt as though his head was about to burst, "You're his... daughter? That's not true, that's impossible! Leia is my twin sister, and she is my only one. I don't want you."

' _Then why do I feel like I already know you?'_

Rey couldn't hide the hurt she felt at his words, "I might not be his real daughter, but he is Father to me too! I don't know your mother or your sister, Luke. The only good thing I've ever known is Vader, so for me you are family."

Luke cast his eyes away, suddenly ashamed for taking out his anger at the younger girl.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"Do you trust me, Luke?"

He looked up to meet her hazel eyes with his sky blue ones, a thousand emotions passing between them in a single moment.

Luke began to understand Rey was somehow different, almost like a being of the Force itself. Their destinies were connected as part of the Skywalker family tree which was at the center of all that was to come.

"Yes, I do." he declared.

"You are a Jedi, aren't you?"

"Well, not exactly. I still have alot to learn."

"But you started your training, right?" she asked excitedly, eager to hear more from a student in the Jedi path after what she had discovered in her studies.

"Yeah, what does it matter though? My - our father is a Sith Lord. He will never allow you or I to become a Jedi Knight."

"You're wrong. He is already turning back, he even said that he is done with the Sith." she saw Luke's jaw drop in response, "You don't believe me?"

Luke shook his head, "It's just that when I see him as Darth Vader, I can't imagine that he was once the man who Ben told me about."

She gazed at him gently, "Everyone can change. He deserves a second chance. If you saw how much he cares about us, you would accept him like I have."

"I know. I miss them, Rey - all of them. They must be wondering where I am, if I'm alright. And I can't do anything about it."

"Our father needs us right now, Luke. We can help him become the person you know he is meant to be. But he has to heal first."

"How?"

"Family."

* * *

Padmé was an exceptionally strong woman, however she was also a mother who worried greatly for her children. She had always prayed that wherever her son was, that he was safe and happy. Now more than ever, she couldn't stop thinking about his well-being as her sweet Luke was in the hands of Darth Vader and the Empire. The great wound in her heart which had ached for ten years had slowly begun to recover until it was torn apart again by his loss. Padmé leaned on her daughter all those times, so it was only more painful to realize Leia was very much absent from their quarters after the latest secret shattered whatever faith had kept them together up to now. Fear took over as she wondered where the girl might have gone without thinking about the consequences. She could have got lost outside the confines of the base, and then -

' _Stop. You know Leia is smarter than that. However angry she was, she would have went somewhere I could find. Maybe Han knows. She has spent alot of time with him lately.'_ a hint of jealousy shot up inside her at the thought of the smuggler.

Padmé considered him to be a decent man and actually liked him when he wasn't such a cocky scoundrel, but hated that Leia was growing closer to him and rather distant with her. She had been the one constant in Leia's life, but if her daughter was anything like Anakin it was inevitable that there would be acts of rebellion as she was exposed to the reality of their situation. It seemed Luke and Han had both quickly developed strong connections to Leia, who before knew little of friendship outside of home with Threepio and Artoo. For now, Padmé would try to keep a watchful eye over the girl and hopefully make it up to her by bringing Luke back.

A stabbing pain came over her heart as she thought of her son, so reminiscent of the little boy she met on Tatooine all those years ago, and Anakin's fall to the dark side. Even now, part of the woman blamed herself for the atrocities he had committed as Darth Vader because she couldn't help him overcome the crushing fear which drove her husband towards Palpatine and the Sith. Moreso, she remembered the shame she felt at leaving Luke behind on the medical center and the guilt which she carried to this day. Padmé knew deep inside, she wasn't strong enough to take care of them both. Their son would always remind her of what she lost with Anakin, and that was simply too much for the heartbroken woman. Whatever she did, Padmé could never forgive herself for separating the twins and abandoning her child. She wished she had trusted Anakin that fateful day on Mustafar, instead of pushing him away for the things he had done for the Emperor. It was why she was so determined to save him. Clasping the hand-carved japor snippet she had kept for all these years, Padmé concentrated intensely on connecting with the man she loved who remained somewhere in the heart of Darth Vader.

' _I'm coming, Ani.'_

* * *

' _I'm coming, Ani.'_ The voice of an angel echoed in his mind as a lifetime of another man's memories returned instantly.

'' _It can't be.'_

Darth Vader was thrown back into the war within his heart by these three words. He couldn't deny it anymore - a part of Anakin Skywalker lived. The woman he loved, Padmé Amidala Skywalker, was calling for him. Instinctively, he wanted to reject the thought of being Skywalker. That man was weak and foolish, unable to keep the people he cared about from dying. Yet the Force seemed to be giving every sign otherwise. His beloved wife was out there, along with their baby girl. The child he had found and the son who was now by his side were slowly pushing him towards the light. Could he have this family and still claim the title of Dark Lord? Was Vader capable of wielding the immense power of the Chosen One without losing everything again? The questions were never-ending torture for the tired Sith Lord.

Standing alone in the middle of the dimly lit hangar, he could faintly hear the sound of approaching footsteps over the internal screams of his countless victims - men, women, and children - it was something he never had to face before. Darth Vader was above such sentimentality, he killed in the name of the Empire and the Sith showed no mercy. Anakin Skywalker, however, was tormented by the atrocities committed because of his inner darkness. Who was he now?

"Father?"

"Rey... my son." Vader turned his head to address the boy, "Now you understand why I have brought you here?"

Luke glanced briefly at his other sister, "I do. I want to help you become your true self, to know my father."

Vader sensed the boy's anxieties, "I promise to do anything to protect you and our family, Luke. We will all be together soon."

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt the parent-child bonding, but I suggest we head to your residence at once Lord Vader. The sooner we can begin the operation, the better." Aphra called from across the room.

"Very well, Doctor. I expect you to have the medical facilities prepared in short order when we arrive."

"You know me, milord, always reliable." she said reassuringly.

Vader didn't bother to reply, motioning for the children to enter the shuttle first.

' _Always on the move.'_ the words of his one-time friend sprang to mind as they departed once more into the Coruscant night.

* * *

Leia, Han, and Chewie were headed to the edge of the ancient Massassi temple where the _Millennium Falcon_ had been sitting for just one rotation since their arrival, with the graceful young girl looking out of place in the company of the new misfits and ragtags of the Rebellion. The area was buzzing with activity as men and women worked around the clock to ensure the smooth flow of operations being conducted across the galaxy against the Empire. There was never time to rest in their efforts to restore freedom to the thousands of star systems under Imperial rule, and more people were joining the fight everyday in hopes of a better future. Yet, for all the progress they were making in recruiting and building intelligence networks, the Alliance was wholly incapable of scoring any meaningful victory on the battlefield.

The uprising on Sullust had presented a major opportunity to do so, prompting the Rebel command to deploy the fleet and military forces for a full-scale assault. A mission that was designed to coalesce the various Rebel factions together into a single force turned into a disaster when Darth Vader and the Emperor personally intervened to end it. The already intense bickering within the Alliance had reached a boiling point as the less committed members among them threatened to break off following the terrible display. It was all Senators Organa and Mothma could do to maintain the fragile coalition of late, urging a united front in the face of the Empire's tyranny. They were still hiding reports of the so-called Death Star from the council and wider Rebellion, knowing it would almost certainly lead to a total collapse in morale.

Thus, the leaders were now depending upon the legendary Jedi general and the beloved former Queen of Naboo to strike a blow at the very heart of the Empire: Lord Darth Vader. To sway the monster who had served as the Emperor's greatest tool could turn the tide of the war in their favor, if they succeeded. Kenobi and Amidala seemed to have faith that Vader was not completely lost to darkness, and that the presence of his son would bring back Anakin Skywalker. Whether or not they agreed, it was time to trust in the Jedi and the Force. Right now, Leia wasn't so sure who or what to believe in.

"Han?" she began, "What do you know about Anakin Skywalker?"

He looked at her in surprise, "Not much really. I remember hearing his name as a kid back in the Clone Wars. The Hero with No Fear, they said."

"My father was in the Clone Wars? Is that how he met my mother?" she wondered aloud.

"You'd have to ask her, sweetheart." Han ruffled his hair uncomfortably, not trying to get too involved in the whole Skywalker family drama.

' _You did that the moment you invited the farmboy and hermit onto your ship.'_ he reminded himself.

"Leia!" a female voice called from behind as they stood just at the temple entrance.

"Mom?" she said softly, before the woman came crashing into her with a strong hug.

"Oh Leia, I'm sorry for not telling you everything before. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Please try to understand… I only wanted you to be safe and happy. That's still what I hope for." Padmé finally released the girl after a while and pulled something from her belt.

Leia's big eyes were full of emotion as she watched her mother offer it to her.

"It's Luke's." she breathed, holding the blade reverently.

"And your father's before him."

The girl's expression darkened slightly at the mention of her father, "Luke is nothing like him. He would _never_ betray us."

"Leia, there's more to this than what you think -"

"I don't want to talk about him." the daughter was unable to let go of her anger at Vader, and no longer in the mood to try to get to know him better.

"Alright, it's okay." Padmé replied calmly, "We're going to get Luke now."

Han chimed in, "Thought you'd leave me out, Majesty? I'm hurt."

Padmé saw his teasing, knowing the smuggler really did care about her son, "I'm happy you're in this with us. It means alot."

"Are we all on board then?" asked Obi-Wan who came to stand beside the woman and the child.

"You can count me in, old man. Always like a challenge."

"Good. Our friend Calrissian has decided to stay here to assist the Rebellion in our absence."

Chewbacca made a sort of chuckle in response, and Han smiled knowingly.

"Lando might be crazy enough to join this band but he's not going to gamble on meeting up with everyone's favorite Sith Lord. Better not touch the _Falcon_ while I'm gone."

"Well, if it's settled, we should be on our way then." Obi-Wan waved towards the recently acquired Imperial shuttle in the distance. The Jedi noted that his senses told him something would happen on their mission, and there was nothing that he could do to prevent it.

' _I have a bad feeling about this.'_


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello readers, it is good to be back with another chapter after only a week or so (more free time and creative spirit has arrived for me) and I am really happy to have reached this milestone in the story with 20 chapters. My sincere thanks to everyone who has been keeping up with The Lost Girl, you're the reason I've gotten this far already. I look forward to updating more soon and reaching the final confrontation(s) that will determine the fate of the galaxy. As always, please follow, favorite, and review! May the Force be with you.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20:**

* * *

The air in the Death Star conference room was thick with tension as several of the highest ranking members of the Empire sat down in the middle of the evening hours to discuss the progress of the superweapon, or at least that was the cover story for their unannounced meeting. No, for such ambitious and ruthless men, there was a far more devious reason to explain their actions. Treachery was an unspoken rule of force among the Imperial aristocrats and no one was truly beyond their sights. But what they were doing now was awfully risky business, presenting the sort of odds most of them would be loath to bet on. However, the extraordinary circumstances made them more willing to gamble not just their reputations but their lives on a great scheme: the permanent removal of Emperor Palpatine from power.

Grand Moff Tarkin entered the room with practiced elegance before coming to sit at the head of the table, his gaunt face made to appear only more sinister when cast in the shadows of the room. On his right, Director Krennic took the position usually reserved for Lord Darth Vader who had been conspicuously absent from the scene since the battle of Sullust. Around the circle were other generals, admirals, and men of considerable rank who waited anxiously for the proceedings to begin. After a few moments, Tarkin made his opening statement to the most distinguished audience.

"My friends, we convene here for a matter that will determine the course of galactic history for years to come, as we stand on the precipice of our ultimate victory over the Rebellion. A decade ago, the Galactic Empire was formed from the ashes of the old Republic to secure peace and security for the galaxy with a promise to live for 10,000 years. What we do now shall either lead us to fulfill that solemn pledge, or in short order bring the Empire to an untimely end."

He continued, "You see, gentlemen, for all the Emperor has done to establish the New Order, it is abundantly clear he is no longer fit to rule. He and Vader have become blinded by their faith to that ancient religion of the Force, while more and more worlds slip from our grasp with every passing moment. Indeed, it would seem Lord Vader has chosen to directly challenge the Emperor by taking a student of his own. Whatever the motivations are behind this conflict, we can not afford to have a power struggle that will leave the Empire in a state of chaos where warlords and rebels alike may thrive. As it were, we have the perfect instrument on hand to ensure Imperial rule throughout the galaxy. This battle station will keep the star systems in line - fear is our weapon. We only require the will to do what is right and necessary."

"This is outrageous! What you speak of is treason. " Tagge exclaimed, not so quick to abandon his belief in the current way of things.

"Perhaps, General. But you forget, the Empire is greater than any one being, even its creator. " Tarkin said calmly, "These times demand… extraordinary actions from those with the power to do so."

"What of the Rebel Alliance? If they learn of any potential coup d'état, we must assume they will strike with full force!"

"This battle station was built to deal with the Rebel scum … I suggest we use it." Admiral Motti commented smugly.

"The power we are dealing with here is _immeasurable_. Nothing will interfere with our plans once we command the Death Star." Krennic added with a steely expression.

Tarkin nodded confidently, "And I have been informed the Emperor is returning to Imperial Center to attend to personal matters, no doubt pertaining to Lord Vader."

"What exactly do you propose we do then? Surely there is nothing we can do to directly harm the Emperor, he is far too well-guarded. Not to mention the sorcerer's powers he and Vader possess."

"No, I have a quite different idea in mind: wait for the Emperor and Lord Vader to make their confrontation on Coruscant and then use the power of this battle station to ensure they are destroyed. We shall end this with one swift stroke of terror that will be heard across the galaxy."

Tagge stared disbelievingly, "Fire on Imperial Center! Have you gone mad, Tarkin?"

"Oh, don't worry General. I assure you only one district will be wiped away in the process… a tragic loss, to be certain. Then, we shall find and eliminate the last traces of the Rebellion."

Krennic abruptly stood at the front of the table, his white cape waving with a flourish as if to announce his own grandiose presence.

"The Grand Moff has laid out a clear vision for the future glory of the Empire, one which must be followed with unquestioning loyalty and ruthlessness. Who here today will help turn that vision into reality? And who among you will dare to stand in the way of progress?"

Most of the men assembled there rose up together in a show of solidarity, leaving several watching awkwardly from their seats. Soon enough, the rest followed along with the majority, even the troubled General Tagge.

Tarkin smiled knowingly, "Very well, gentlemen. The new Empire begins here."

* * *

Darth Vader stood in the cockpit of the _Lambda_ -class Imperial shuttle which zoomed over the regular traffic lanes of the Coruscant skies, while Doctor Aphra sat at the controls to guide them through to the Dark Lord's private residence. Luke was listening with interest to the woman as she explained the basics of how to operate the craft, and Rey admired the beautiful view of the metropolis from above which she had seen only in pictures before. She briefly saw the huge structure of the old Jedi Temple which felt dark and empty in the Force, and the girl almost shivered from the sudden chill that enveloped the room. Luke turned around to look at his father, concern in his expression.

Vader showed no sign of emotion through his mask, simply regarding the two children for a while before turning to leave.

"Rey?" Luke asked quietly, "What was that?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out." she got up and headed towards the door.

Aphra frowned, "Rey, just let him be alone for now. You know how he is sometimes."

"He's hurting, and I won't just do nothing." was all she said as the door closed behind her.

Luke glanced at the Doctor, "She is brave. And stronger than I could ever be."

"I know she is. That's what I'm afraid of. He cares for Rey, as do I. If anything were to happen to her-"

"Vader might be trapped in the darkness forever."

Aphra was silent, wondering about the consequences of unleashing Darth Vader in his full power on the galaxy.

"I've survived this long with Lord Vader as my patient, I think I'll take my chances that we'll get through this mess."

Luke finally decided to ask the question that had been on his mind since he met the woman, "Why do you work for my father, Miss…?"

"Aphra. Doctor Aphra, actually. But to your point, I am responsible for your father's health, which is not always an easy task as you can imagine. Lord Vader has never taken well to medical treatment, especially from me."

"What is he usually like, really?"

She hesitated for a moment, not wishing to put her boss in a bad light in front of his son, yet she was keenly aware that the boy would see through any attempt to tell only part of the story.

Aphra began, "Vader is the ultimate perfectionist, a commander who does the extraordinary and expects nothing but the best from his men. He inspires through power and fear, but never will ask a soldier to do what he wouldn't do himself. He may use harsh and cruel methods to deal with failure and incompetence, however he probably punishes himself the most. Vader regularly refuses painkillers or anything that would make his condition in that suit more bearable. I sometimes wondered why the Emperor put him in such a weakened state when there was much better technology available to construct his prosthetics and armor, but now I think I know why. It kept your father in constant pain and forced him to accept Palpatine's dominance. Believe me, Luke, the life Darth Vader has is not one most would consider to even be truly living. All I can say is he's the most remarkable man I have ever encountered."

Luke's face reflected a pool of different emotions, as he took in the reality of what his father was and had been through as a Sith Lord. There were tears forming in those startlingly blue eyes which the boy from Tatooine could no longer hold back.

"I love him, because he's my father." he admitted, "That's why it hurt so much to discover the good man I always imagined my father to be was a servant of evil instead. Now that there's a chance of redemption for him, I just want to be there as his son."

"I know." she gently allowed him to bury his face into her shoulder as Luke Skywalker gave into his grief.

Rey was afraid. She tried not to show it, but the feeling she got from her father was intensely dark and… melancholy. In the past, Vader had been careful to check his emotions around the girl and shielded her from the less pleasant ruminations he experienced. This time though, the Dark Lord's reaction to the sight of the Jedi Temple hit her like a tidal wave. For her still young mind, it was a strange and confusing mix of sentiments. While there was the firestorm of anger at the center, in its periphery floated such things as regret and sorrow of great proportions. She needed to understand what this meant to her father, so she could make him feel better. Wasn't that normal for a child to do for their parent, after all?

Finally, Vader addressed his little angel, "I am sorry, young one. For everything."

"What are you sorry for, Dad? I don't get it."

She thought she heard something resembling a sigh from his vocoder, "Firstly, for letting you sense the conflict within me. It was not my intention to frighten you or Luke. More importantly, for being an unworthy father to you and my children."

Rey shook her head, "You've been everything to me, Dad! You saved me and now you're trying to do the right thing for your family. How can you say that?"

"I am so much less than what I used to be, nothing but a shadow of the dark side. When you looked upon my face, what could you see but a monster?"

"No, I saw the best father in the galaxy to me. That's all that matters now. You can be healed, Dad! The light is returning to you, soon you'll be free from this suit."

By this point, Vader dropped to one knee to meet the compassionate eyes of his beloved child.

"What did I ever do to deserve you, Rey?"

The girl responded by running into his arms and embracing the one man in the universe she loved above all else.

* * *

Emperor Palpatine was furious as he felt the Force undergo a seismic shift that signalled the return of the Jedi after years of being clouded in darkness. _How_ was this possible? Surely his apprentice could not have turned away from the power of the dark side! However, Sidious knew all too well that only the Chosen One could spark such a reaction from the Force. Ten years ago, it marked the rise of the Empire and the revenge of the Sith. He was meant to be the end of the Rule of Two lineage, the final Sith Master who achieved immortality… and he would be if not for Darth Vader. That insolent fool had ruined everything! That kriffing slave, created in response to his own Master's mad scientific experiments, was destined to destroy the very Order that Sidious had once hoped the young man born under the twin suns would take from him. All his years spent in the shadows plotting against the Jedi, seducing the boy towards the dark side of the Force, were for naught. The legacy of the Sith would be of a failed Empire and the demise of its ruler by the hands of his own instrument. He thought Anakin Skywalker to be lost forever, that only Darth Vader remained to enforce his will and perhaps eventually claim his place. His wife and child dead, this would be Vader's sole purpose to live. This was the way of the Sith.

How mistaken he had been…

' _This isn't over, Vader. I shall exact my vengeance and you will pay with the blood of those you love.'_

Palpatine summoned the ancient walking cane to his hand, slowly rising from his throne. The royal guards turned to attention, awaiting his Majesty's command, maintaining their composure despite the fact that the last time he stood up it was to shock the life out of an informant who revealed Vader was being accompanied by Doctor Aphra.

"On my flanks, guards. We are going to meet the Skywalkers at last."

He would make certain it was a most unpleasant family reunion for his apprentice.

* * *

Han Solo liked taking risks and living dangerously. It was all part of the smuggler's life. He traveled to stars' end in search of adventure and glory, Chewbacca always at his side. His best friend and the _Falcon_ , in many ways his one true love, were the constants of his existence. Until, the Skywalkers came along anyways. And with them came a whole lot of trouble Han would usually never think of signing up for. But, the Skywalkers were no ordinary family. Between the evil Sith Lord for a father and Force-sensitive twin kids separated at birth, he couldn't say he was left to want for excitement. It also just happened to show that Solo wasn't so bad after all for a scoundrel; he knew even Padmé would admit to that. So, he volunteered himself for a crazy mission to rescue the farmboy he had grown to like quite a bit, which promised more family drama than he ever thought he would want to see in a lifetime. If only Darth Vader wasn't the big part of the equation that led to everyone being on the run from the Empire. Yet he realized with surprise, it was worth it. He admired what Amidala stood for in the past despite his own belief system, and found the twins to be great in their own ways. For all the doubts he'd had at first, this was shaping up to be the time of his life.

As Han brought the stolen Imperial shuttle _Tydirium_ out of hyperspace into the orbit of the capital world of Imperial Center, Obi-Wan Kenobi broke from his meditative trance to look upon the familiar homeworld of the Jedi Order whose light had gone out of the universe after the Clone Wars. It was a moment of quiet mourning for all those who perished in the nightmare of Order 66 and nostalgic remembrance of the many times he spent as a young man here first with Qui-Gon and later with Anakin. Before the dark times, before the Empire. Even in the first generation under the New Order, the galaxy was already beginning to forget the Jedi and retreating further into the darkness which Palpatine had spread throughout the Force. But the future which seemed so bleak not too long ago was always in motion, as Master Yoda said to him before, and it had determined the lost girl no one knew about would change everything. As if to confirm his theory, a massive shockwave rumbled through the Force from the planet below. Vader and the child were responsible for the apparent realignment in the Force that could be felt from across the stars. There was hope yet for the Jedi and the galaxy.

"Obi-Wan?" the sound of a woman's voice brought him out of his reverie.

The Jedi Master replied with usual grace, "Oh, forgive me. What is it, Padmé?"

"Is he here? Luke and -"

"Yes, I am certain of it." he replied immediately, "I sense something else too. Something elusive."

Han looked over skeptically, "Look, don't get any funny ideas now. Have a little optimism, alright?"

Obi-Wan and Padmé shared a glance, neither particularly confident in Han's sense of subtlety.

A transmission promptly buzzed in from the control panel, giving voice to an Imperial officer on the planet surface.

' _Identify yourselves, crew. And send the appropriate landing codes or you will be shot down.'_

"This is Imperial shuttle _Tydirium_ , transmitting codes now." the pilot declared without hesitation.

' _Very good. Please state your business on Imperial Center.'_

"Just here to visit the Imperial Academy for observation to, uh, improve methods at other facilities in the Outer Rim."

' _Damn it Solo, you really should've thought this through.'_

The transmission went silent for a while, and Han was worried he'd blown it for them.

' _Shuttle Tydirium, you are cleared to dock at the central landing pad in area 416. Do not deviate from your present course.'_

The smuggler let out a deep breath he hadn't realized he was holding after the transmission ended.

He added for good measure, "See, totally worked out guys. No one does infiltration better than me."

"Very smooth, Han." Leia retorted cheekily, a hint of a smile on her features.

"Don't mention it, Princess."

The craft glided downwards into the atmosphere and soon found itself relatively alone in the evening sky of Coruscant. As Han shifted the shuttle into landing gear, he couldn't help but wonder why there was such a lack of activity around here. Something was definitely off.

Once they headed out of the shuttle through the exit ramp, the surrounding platforms were suddenly illuminated by the overhead lights. To their horror, several AT-ST walkers and an entire company of stormtroopers were at the ready. In the nearest squadron which faced directly opposite of them, a girl who could only be a few years older than Leia with a crimson lightsaber in hand came forward with an unexpected demand.

"Surrender yourselves, Skywalkers, and your friends can walk away without any consequences."


End file.
